Secret de famille
by Sacdenoeuds
Summary: *Yaoi* Gon et Kirua ont seize ans lorsqu'il se rencontre pour la première fois. Gon tombe rapidemment amoureux de Kirua, mais celui-ci traîne un lourd secret... attention: lime au dixième chapitre ! [FIC FINIE !]
1. Ichi

Secret de famille  
  
by Lazuli  
  
d'après « Hunter X Hunter »  
  
Ichi  
  
Gon s'arrêta devant la porte. Un petit écriteau y était accroché, mentionnant « Salle n°405. Classe F, 2nde année. ». Pas d'erreur possible, c'était bien là. Dans quelques instants, il allait faire connaissance avec sa nouvelle classe. Il sentit son c?ur cogner dans sa poitrine, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il s'agissait d'appréhension ou d'excitation. Sans doute les deux à la fois. Ce n'était pas facile d'arriver en cours d'année dans une autre classe, dans un autre lycée, dans une autre ville. Gon se sentait un peu perdu. Mais il était sûr de se faire rapidement des amis. Il avait toujours eu le contact facile. Lorsqu'il avait quitté l'île de la Baleine avec sa tante pour venir à Padokia, tout le village était venu leur dire adieu sur le quai. Gon sourit à cette pensée. Il avait passé les seize premières années de sa vie sur cette île, il en connaissait tous les habitants, il en avait exploré les moindres recoins. Il avait encore du mal à réaliser qu'il n'y retournerait sans doute plus. C'était ici qu'il vivait, à présent. Lui qui n'avait jamais voyagé avait dû du jour au lendemain partir habiter dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas et laisser derrière lui tout ce qu'il avait toujours connu. Ce n'était pas facile. Mais ça se passera bien. Après tout, il était toujours avec sa tante, et c'était le plus important. Et puis, ici aussi, il finirait par connaître la région et ses habitants. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps, d'adaptation. Et ici aussi, il y avait des lacs et des forêts. Ce n'était pas si différent. C'était juste. un nouveau départ !  
  
Il inspira un grand coup, et frappa à la porte. Trois coups bien distincts. Voilà. Dans quelques instants, il allait connaître sa nouvelle classe. À quoi ressemblaient les jeunes de son âge, ici ? Il n'en connaissait aucun, il était arrivé depuis une semaine seulement, et avait été pour l'instant trop occupé à aider sa tante à vider tous les cartons et à disposer leur contenu dans leur nouvelle maison. Une jeune femme ouvrit la porte. Elle portait une longue robe à fleurs et portait ses cheveux blonds en une natte qui lui descendait au milieu du dos. Elle sourit à Gon :  
  
« Ah ! Tu dois être Gon Freecss, n'est-ce-pas ? »  
  
Gon acquiesça. Elle lui sourit à nouveau :  
  
« Alors, bienvenu, Gon ! Je suis ton nouveau professeur d'Anglais. Entre ! »  
  
Gon entra dans la classe. Sa classe. Les murs étaient peints d'une couleur jaune écaillée mais chaleureuse. De grandes fenêtres donnaient sur la cour du lycée, un endroit très fleuri que Gon avait déjà traversé. Le bureau du professeur était surélevé, et derrière était accroché un grand tableau blanc. Les pupitres étaient disposés deux par deux, en quatre colonnes. Plusieurs paires d'yeux fixèrent Gon avec curiosité. Gon sentit toute sa crainte s'en aller. Il allait se plaire, ici. Il sourit, confiant. Le professeur se tourna vers la classe et, prenant Gon par les épaules, dit, d'une voix forte et claire : « I present you Gon Freecss, a new student who came from the Whale Island. I hope you will be in good terms with him. » Gon la regarda, interdit. Qu'avait-elle bien pu dire ? Il n'avait jamais entendu de langue étrangère jusqu'à présent. En fait, il avait vécu dans un monde assez fermé jusqu'alors. Finalement, l'adaptation ne sera peut-être pas aussi facile que prévu.  
  
« Alors voyons voir. Où vas-tu t'installer. »  
  
Gon regarda la salle. Toutes les places étaient déjà prises. Tous les élèves étaient déjà assis deux par deux. Tous, sauf.  
  
« Mais oui, bien sûr ! Tu vas t'asseoir à côté de Kirua Zoldik. »  
  
Gon regarda le garçon en question. Il était vêtu d'un jean délavé et d'un pull-over marron, et avait l'air plus grand que lui. Ses cheveux étaient blancs et ébouriffés. Il l'avait l'air contrarié d'être dérangé.  
  
« Kirua, can you explain to Gon the text we are speaking about, please ?  
  
- Yes Miss.  
  
- Thank you. »  
  
Gon s'avança jusqu'au fond de la classe, et s'assit à gauche du garçon. Il lui sourit, et dit :  
  
« Bonjour ! »  
  
Pour toute réponse, celui-ci lui lança un regard meurtrier.  
  
Pendant tout le cours, Gon essaya vainement de comprendre quelque chose. La langue que parlait le professeur lui était totalement inconnue, et il n'arrivait même pas à lire ce qu'elle écrivait au tableau. Le garçon à sa droite, lui, l'ignora complètement et se contenta d'écrire sur son cahier les mêmes gribouillis que ceux qui se tortillaient sur le tableau. Lorsque enfin.  
  
« So, this is the end of the lesson. For Monday, I ask you to finish the exercise 2 and to describe the picture page 99. Gon, can you please stay here for a moment ? »  
  
Une fois de plus, Gon n'avait rien compris. Mais ayant entendu son prénom, il leva vers le professeur un regard interrogateur.  
  
« Gon, lui dit-elle une fois tous les élèves sortis, j'aimerais savoir ce que tu as déjà fait cette année en anglais pour connaître ton niveau. Pourrais-tu me montrer ton cahier ?  
  
- Mais Willow-sensei ! Je n'ai jamais fait d'Anglais. »  
  
Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent, et sa bouche s'arrondit.  
  
« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
  
- C'est vrai, je vous assure, on n'avait pas de cours de langue, sur l'île de la Baleine. Je n'ai pas compris un mot de ce que vous avez dit aujourd'hui.  
  
- Oh.je vois. »  
  
La jeune femme paraissait assez désorientée.  
  
« Bien ! Alors voilà ce que je te propose : qu'est-ce que tu dirais de venir chez moi, - le mardi soir par exemple, tu finis plus tôt n'est-ce pas ? - pour que je te donne des cours de soutiens ? Si tu es motivé, tu pourras rattraper ton retard d'ici la fin de l'année.  
  
- D'accord ! C'est très gentil à vous !  
  
- Alors je te donne rendez-vous demain soir devant cette salle, et je t'emmènerais chez moi. Maintenant, je te conseille de te dépêcher, car la récréation est bientôt terminée.  
  
- Merci beaucoup Willow-sensei ! Au revoir !  
  
- à demain, Gon ! »  
  
Gon dévala les escaliers. Willow-sensei était vraiment gentille. Il ferait de son mieux pour ne pas le décevoir. Il pressa le pas. Il devait se dépêcher s'il voulait profiter du soleil avant le prochain cours. Un cours de quoi, d'ailleurs ?  
  
« Eh ! Mais tu ne pourrais pas faire attention ? »  
  
Gon s'arrêta. Il venait de bousculer quelqu'un. Il se retourna, gêné, et reconnu le garçon à côté duquel il s'était assis.  
  
« Excuse-moi ! Je suis désolé, mais je ne t'avais pas vu.  
  
- .  
  
- Dis, tu ne pourrais pas me dire quel cours on a, maintenant ?  
  
- Non.  
  
- Hein ?  
  
- Pourquoi est-ce que je te le dirais ? »  
  
Le garçon se détourna et s'éloigna d'un pas nonchalant, sans un seul regard pour Gon, qui resta immobile, les yeux ronds. Il était abasourdi par la réaction du garçon. Quelle froideur ! Mais pourquoi donc réagissait-il ainsi ?  
  
« Tu ne devrais pas faire attention à lui. »  
  
Gon se retourna. Un jeune garçon châtain d'à peu près sa taille, aux cheveux courts et aux sourcils épais que Gon reconnu pour un garçon de sa classe, marchait vers lui.  
  
« Bonjour ! dit-il. Je m'appelle Zushi. Tu ferais mieux d'éviter Kirua, il est très bizarre, il vaut mieux ne pas l'approcher.  
  
- Ah bon ? Mais pourquoi ?  
  
- Eh bien. Kirua est très renfermé. Il ne parle presque jamais, et il reste toujours tout seul. Il paraît inoffensif, comme ça, mais si on l'approche trop, il peut devenir très agressif. Alors il vaut mieux le laisser.  
  
- Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi est-il comme ça ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas. Ou plutôt si, je crois qu'il nous méprise, d'une certaine façon. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il croit ! On n'a pas tous la chance d'avoir des notes excellentes et un père milliardaire, n'est-ce-pas ?  
  
- .  
  
- Au fait, tu voulais savoir quel cours on a, non ? On a Maths, avec Takama- sensei. Je te conseille de ne pas l'énerver, elle non plus, elle est très stricte. Tu viens ? Il est temps d'y aller. »  
  
Accompagné de Zushi, Gon remonta donc dans la salle de casse, et repris sa place à côté de Kirua. Celui-ci ne lui jeta pas un regard. Le professeur était à présent une femme d'age mûre dont les cheveux gris étaient tirés en chignon, et qui dévisagea Gon longuement à travers ses lunettes embrumées avant de lui demander, d'une voix sèche :  
  
« C'est toi, le nouveau ? Eh bien, tu t'arrangeras pour rattraper les cours que tu n'as pas fait. »  
  
Gon déglutit avec peine. Cette femme n'avait rien à voir avec Willow- sensei ! Il se retourna vers Kirua, avec l'intention de lui demander ce qu'ils étudiaient en ce moment ; mais il avait à peine ouvert la bouche que celui-ci lui répondit sèchement, et sans le regarder :  
  
« Débrouille-toi. »  
  
Par chance, il commençait aujourd'hui un nouveau chapitre. Mais Gon eut tout de même énormément de mal à suivre le cours. D'abord, les maths n'avaient jamais été son fort. Et puis, l'attitude de Kirua le déroutait. Il ne comprenait pas ses réactions. Il réagissait comme s'il voulait se protéger de quelqu'un ou de quelque chose.  
  
« Au fond, pensa-t-il, il doit être très malheureux. Il ne doit pas avoir une vie familiale facile. Si son père est milliardaire, comme le prétend Zushi, il doit vivre entouré de domestiques, et il a pris l'habitude d'avoir des rapports de supériorités, et non des relations amicales, avec les gens qui l'entourent. Sa vie ne doit pas être drôle. Je le plains sincèrement. »  
  
Cinq minutes avant la fin de l'heure, le professeur prit la pile de feuille qui s'entassait sur un coin de son bureau, et, après avoir promené sur la classe son regard méchant, annonça :  
  
« Je vais vous rendre le devoir que vous avez fait la semaine dernière. Comme d'habitude, c'est pitoyable ! La moyenne de classe est de 9. Mais elle serait de 7, si Kirua n'avait pas eu 18. C'est très bien, Kirua. »  
  
Elle lui tendit sa copie en un affreux sourire mielleux.  
  
« Whaou ! s'exclama Gon, impressionné. 18 ! C'est génial !  
  
- Occupe-toi de tes affaires !  
  
Gon se tut, étonné. La voix de Kirua tremblait. Il se tourna vers lui. Kirua avait un air accablé. Il fixait sa copie d'un regard étrangement fixe, catastrophé, presque. apeuré.  
  
« Kirua ? Ça ne va pas ?  
  
- Je t'ai dit de t'occuper de tes affaires ! »  
  
La voix de Kirua avait cette fois-ci un ton agressif, rageur, haineux. Gon détourna son regard, ébranlé. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il ne comprenait pas la réaction de Kirua. On aurait dit qu'il venait de recevoir une note catastrophique, mais là, ça ne pouvait pas être le cas. si ?  
  
Toute la matinée se déroula ainsi. Gon, malgré ses efforts, ne parvint à tirer de son voisin que des remarques désobligeantes. Lorsque ce fut enfin la pause de midi, Gon se tourna vers Kirua, et demanda, plein d'espoir :  
  
« Kirua, On mange ensemble ? »  
  
Celui-ci le regarda, d'un regard plein de mépris, se retourna sans rien dire, et s'éloigna, seul.  
  
« Laisse tomber, je te dis ! »  
  
Gon se retourna :  
  
« Zushi ! »  
  
C'était Zushi, entouré d'une bande de garçons et de filles.  
  
« Tu ne devrais pas te frotter à lui, je te l'ai déjà dis ! Tu manges avec nous ?  
  
- D'accord ! »  
  
Il descendirent tous ensemble, et s'installèrent sous un platane. Gon sortit de son sac le repas que lui avait préparé sa tante Mito. Il mangèrent en parlant gaiement. Gon raconta à ses nouveaux amis sa vie sur l'île de la Baleine, et appris tout ce qu'il lui fallait savoir sur ses nouveaux professeurs et sur la vie au lycée. Mais il ne vit pas Kirua.  
  
L'après-midi, Gon s'assit à sa place, et le cours - un cours de japonais moderne, commença. Kirua n'était toujours pas là. Le regard de Gon se posa sur la place vide à côté de lui. Où pouvait-il bien être ? Son absence était-elle due à son air affligé de ce matin ? Toc toc toc  
  
« Excusez-moi, je suis en retard. »  
  
Kirua ! Tout à coup, Gon se sentit soulagé. C'était Kirua, Kirua qui, sans écouter les remontrances du professeur, s'assit à côté de lui. Gon sourit. Il avait été inquiet de son absence. Il eut un instant envie de lui demander où il était, mais il se retint. Kirua ne répondrait pas à sa question. Et puis, la réponse était peut-être trop personnelle. Son attention se reporta donc sur le professeur. Il n'avait pas du tout écouté le cours, pour l'instant.  
  
Les cours se succédèrent, les uns après les autres. Lorsque l'après- midi se termina, par un cours de biologie, Gon ramassa ses affaires, dit au revoir à Zushi, et courut pour rentrer chez lui. Il avait hâte de raconter à Mito sa première d'école dans son lycée. Il repensa à sa crainte avant d'entrer en classe, à l'hostilité de Kirua, à la proposition de Willow- sensei, à la gentillesse de Zushi, à son repas avec ses nouveaux amis. ses nouveaux amis. Gon s'arrêta. Il se rendait soudain compte que la seule personne qu'il aurait réellement aimé avoir pour ami ne l'était pas devenu. Il aimait bien Zushi, mais il aurait tellement voulu que Kirua deviennent son ami. Il se sentit un peu honteux. C'était mal de sa part de repousser Zushi, qui avait été si gentil avec lui. Mais il aimerait tellement avoir Kirua pour ami. Il était peiné que celui-ci le repousse ainsi. Il sourit en lui-même. Il ne serait pas rebuté par si peu. Kirua n'était pas près d'être débarrassé de lui. Gon avait toujours été d'une nature têtue, mais particulièrement en amitié. Ils n'étaient pas amis. Et alors ? Rien ne lui empêchait de le devenir ! Il allait devenir l'ami de Kirua, ainsi que l'ami de Zushi. Et ensuite, il réconcilierait Zushi avec Kirua, et ils formeraient ensemble une bande de trois parfaits amis. Satisfait, il se remit à courir. Il mettrait tout en ?uvre pour que cela se passe ainsi.  
  
Il accéléra le rythme. Il devait se dépêcher. Mito avait certainement besoin de lui. Le café devait ouvrir demain, et les chaises ne devaient être livrées que cet après-midi. Ils allaient devoir tout mettre en place. C'est essoufflé qu'il arriva devant chez lui. Chez lui. Cela lui faisait bizarre d'appliquer à présent cette formule à cette maison de ville, au toit rose et aux fenêtres garnies de fleurs, plutôt qu'à la maison aux couleurs automnale au bord du lac dans laquelle il avait toujours vécu jusqu'alors. Elles étaient si différentes. Seul le panneau de bois verni, sur lequel une écriture ronde indiquait, à la peinture noire, « Mizu-umi no kis-sa-ten » (café du lac, N.D.A. ) était toujours là. Il pouvait paraître assez ridicule ici, où il n'y avait aucun lacs dans les environs, mais ni Gon ni Mito n'avaient réussi à s'en séparer. Cela leur laisserait un souvenir. Et puis, au moins, c'était un nom original. Mais surtout, cette écriture était celle du père de Gon. Gon n'avait jamais connu ses parents. Sa mère était morte de maladie peu après son enfance, et son père, fou de douleur, s'était suicidé. Gon avait alors été élevé par sa tante, qui avait remplacé une mère auprès de lui. Mais son père lui manquait souvent. Il secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Il ouvrit la porte, déclenchant ainsi le tintement du carillon. Il posa son sac, et s'écria :  
  
« Mito-san ! C'est moi ! »  
  
Lazuli : Voilà ! C'est le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fic (première fic sur HxH, et deuxième fic en tout.) Qu'en pensez-vous ? Je vais me faire un plaisir à rapprocher progressivement Gon et Kirua. Y sont choux ! ^-^ Je ne pensais pas écrire un jour du Yaoi (je ne voyais pas comment m'y prendre.), mais finalement voilà, je m'y suis mise rapidement, en particulier grâce à Mimi. Merci Mimi ! 


	2. Ni

Secret de famille  
  
by Lazuli  
  
d'après « Hunter X Hunter »  
  
Ni  
  
Kirua marchait à grand pas, énervé. Toute la journée, il avait été harcelé par ce garçon aux cheveux noirs redressés en piques sur sa tête et au sourire idiot. D'abord, il s'était assis à côté de lui, lui qui profitait jusque là d'un calme relatif dû à son isolement. Ensuite, il n'avait cessé de lui adresser la parole, gentiment, comme on parle à de petits enfants, avec compréhension et patience. Kirua cracha sur le sol. Ce Gon ! On ne lui avait donc pas dit qu'il fallait le laisser tranquille ? Kirua était dangereux. Kirua était dérangé. Kirua était violent. Il savait bien ce que l'on disait sur lui. Alors pourquoi lui était-il différent ? Pourquoi ne s'éloignait-t-il pas de lui ?  
  
« Bof. pensa-t-il. Ça lui passera, comme aux autres. »  
  
Il mit ses mains dans sa poche, et se mit à siffloter d'un air insouciant. Mais il s'arrêta rapidement. Gon était sans importance. Mais il avait un vrai problème. Sa note. Ce soir, il lui faudrait annoncer sa note à son père. En pensant à ce qui l'attendait, ses jambes tremblèrent, et il dût s'adosser contre un arbre pour calmer les battements de son c?ur. Au bout de seize ans, il ne s'était toujours pas habitué à ce châtiment. Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer. Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Ce midi déjà, il s'était laissé tenter par l'envie impérieuse de disparaître, de partir, de s'en aller loin d'ici. Mais il s'était rendu compte que cela ne résoudrait rien. Les sbires de son père l'auraient rattrapé avant la nuit tombée. Et il n'aurait fait qu'augmenter ses problèmes. Il était alors revenu au lycée. La fuite ne résolvait rien.  
  
Il eut beau ralentir le pas, et flâner autant qu'il pouvait, il finit par arriver devant le majestueux portail de leur demeure familiale, Kukuru mountain. N'importe quel jeune de son âge aurait donné n'importe quoi pour habiter ici. Le domaine était immense, et la propriété ne l'était pas mons. Mais pour Kirua, cette demeure était une prison. Le symbole de son aliénation. Mais un jour, il surpasserait son père. Et il détruirait cet endroit. Il s'avança dans l'angle de vision des caméras. Son visage fut reconnu automatiquement, et la porte s'ouvrit. L'avion l'attendait. C'était encore une idée de son père, habiter au sommet d'une montagne accessible uniquement par la voix aérienne. Il entra à l'intérieur, et l'engin se mit aussitôt en mouvement. Quelques instants plus tard, il se posait au milieu de la cour intérieur autour de laquelle était construite l'imposante bâtisse. Kirua se dirigea alors vers ses appartements. Il traversa d'interminables salons, et s'installa ensuite dans sa bibliothèque. Il sortit alors ses affaires de classe, les posa sur un magnifique secrétaire en chêne massif, commanda une limonade glacée, et commença à étudier.  
  
À vingt heures, la cloche retentit. Kirua ferma alors son livre d'Anglais, et se dirigea vers la salle à manger. Il arriva en dernier. Son père, sa mère, ses grands-parents paternels et ses quatre frères et s?urs s'y trouvait déjà. Ils s'installèrent, et mangèrent en silence. Seul le cliquetis léger des baguettes venait distraire leurs oreilles. Kirua resta la tête baissée, craignant plus que de coutume de croiser le regard de son père. Il essaya de manger lentement, afin de retarder un peu plus l'échéance redoutée. Les plats s'enchaînèrent, en un défilé cérémonieux et conventionnel. Enfin, le dernier dessert terminé, Silva se leva, appuya ses mains sur la table, et regarda tour à tour les membres de la famille assemblée. Kirua garda les yeux baissés. Son maillot de corps était trempé par la sueur. Une fois le tour de table terminée, Silva se redressa de toute sa hauteur, et demanda de sa voix de baryton :  
  
« Alors ? »  
  
On y était. Le moment tant redouté était arrivé. Le regard de Kirua glissa inconsciemment vers la porte de la salle à manger. Il aurait peut-être dû tenter de fuir, réflexion faite. Mais il était trop tard pour reculer, à présent. On avait déjà commencé. Son frère Irumi s'était déjà levé. C'était toujours lui qui commençait le Rituel, et c'était toujours lui, Kirua, qui le terminait. Les règles étaient très simples : tour à tour, les cinq enfants se levait, et, face au chef de famille, exposait le plus fidèlement possible sa journée. Ça se passait toujours après le souper. Depuis le temps le plus lointain que Kirua se rappelle, ce Rituel avait toujours existé. Il avait commencé à y participer à l'âge de six ans, et, depuis, pas une seule soirée ne s'était passée sans que, à son tour, il ne se lève pour raconter sa journée. Tous ses gestes, toutes ses pensées étaient jetées en pâture au reste de la famille. Il n'y avait pas de place ici pour aucune vie personnelle. Silva savait tout. Silva coordonnait tout. Silva qui, après les avoir écoutés d'un air impassible, lâchait, en quelques mots secs, une critique, un ordre sur la conduite à tenir en tel ou tel point.  
  
« Kirua ! »  
  
C'était à son tour. Kirua se releva précipitamment, renversant sa chaise en un grand fracas. Il se précipita pour la relever, mais Silva, les sourcils froncés, l'en empêcha d'un geste de la main. Son regard pénétra celui de Kirua, qui dût saisir fermement le bord de la table pour empêcher que le tremblement de ses mains soit trop visible. Il ouvrit la bouche, sachant parfaitement les mots qu'il allait prononcer, et l'impact qu'ils auraient sur son père :  
  
« J'ai eu 18 en Maths. »  
  
Silva, qui jusque là était resté inexpressif, eu un cri de fureur. Ses narines se dilatèrent, ses yeux se plissèrent, ses mains saisirent une carafe en cristal et la jetèrent avec force sur le sol. Les éclats se répandirent à travers la pièce, et aussitôt, des domestiques apparurent, silencieusement, une pelle et un balai à la main et entreprirent de ramasser les morceaux. Puis ils s'effacèrent, aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient apparus.  
  
« Kirua ! »  
  
Kirua garda les yeux baissés. Il savait que s'il croisait le regard de Silva à présent, il cèderait complètement à la panique. Silva hurlait à présent :  
  
« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? 18 ! Comment. Tu n'as donc pas compris ce que je t'ai dit ? Jamais en dessous de 19, si tu veux réussir ! Laisse moi te dire une chose, Kirua, il y a deux sortes de gens dans ce monde : ceux qui réussissent, et les autres. La première catégorie est la plus rare, mais c'est elle qui gouverne, et possède le pouvoir ! Je fais partie de cette classe, et tu en feras partie, et vous en ferez tous partie !!! »  
  
Il se tut un instant, sembla se calmer, et c'est d'une voix calme qu'il continua.  
  
« Je veux que tu réussisses ta vie, Kirua, c'est tout. Alors ne m'apporte plus de notes pareilles, d'accord ?. mon fils.  
  
- Oui, père. »  
  
Les yeux de Kirua étaient remplis de larmes qu'il avait peine à retenir. Des sentiments violents se bousculaient en lui. Il avait une envie folle de se blottir dans les bras de son père, mais sa haine pour Silva était dans le même temps plus intense que jamais.  
  
« Bien. Kirua, tu viendras me voir dans ma chambre, tout à l'heure. »  
  
Kirua devint blanc comme un linge.  
  
Allongé sur son lit, il tenta de calmer les battements de son c?ur. Son père était encore en réunion, il avait du temps libre devant lui, avant. Il ouvrit son cahier d'Histoire, mais après avoir relu trois fois la première ligne sans comprendre un mot de ce qu'il lisait, il le ferma violemment, et prit sa tête entre ses mains. « Tu viendras me voir dans ma chambre, tout à l'heure. » Les battements de son c?ur repartirent de plus belle. Il le savait. Il le savait, qu'il aurait droit à ça. Ses mains furent prise de tics violents. ça avait toujours été son pire cauchemar. Ce qu'il craignait, jour et nuit. Quelquefois, il se réveillait en hurlant, trempé de sueur, et il lui fallait plusieurs minutes pour se rassurer, pour se persuader que ce n'était pas ça. Il regarda sa montre. Il était 21 h 48. Son père terminait sa réunion à 22 heures. Et il aimait la ponctualité. Surtout pour ça. Les yeux de Kirua s'emplirent de larmes. Non, il ne devait pas pleurer. Il ne fallait pas que Silva le voie les yeux rouges ( Kurapikaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! N.D.A. ). Il devait être fort. Il se leva, et marcha à travers la pièce. L'attente était insupportable. Il finit par allumer la télé, pour tenter de penser à quelque chose d'autre, mais dans ses oreilles tintait une note stridente très aiguë, et il éteignit le poste, rageur.  
  
22 h 00. C'était l'heure. Kirua se leva, le regard vide, ouvrit sa porte d'un geste automatique, ouvrit sa porte. Il se dirigea dans les couloirs, tel un somnambule, comme un robot téléguidé. Il se repérait inconsciemment, tournait à droite, à gauche, jusqu'à arriver devant une grande porte. Il leva sa main gauche, et frappa. Trois coups bien distincts. Il entendit un bruit derrière la porte, comme un tiroir que l'on referme, et la voix de Silva :  
  
« Entrez ! »  
  
Kirua poussa le loquet de manière spontané. Ce n'est qu'une fois à l'intérieur qu'il reprit pleinement conscience. Cette chambre. ce bureau. cette lampe. ce lit. Kirua les reconnaissait. Son c?ur se remit à battre avec violence. Il n'y avait que pour ça qu'il entrait ici. Ses lèvres tremblèrent. Silva, assit à son bureau, se retourna, et, l'apercevant, lui sourit, et dit, d'une voix empreinte de douceur :  
  
« Ah, Kirua, mon garçon, c'est toi ! »  
  
Il se leva et vint s'accroupir devant lui.  
  
« 18. Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?. Tu sais bien que j'aie horreur de te punir. Alors pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas le choix ? Enfin. »  
  
Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Kirua, qui ne purent s'empêcher de frissonner.  
  
« N'aie aucune crainte, ce sera bientôt fini. Tu travailleras mieux à l'école maintenant, n'est-ce-pas ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- C'est bien, tu es un bon garçon. (Toute similitude avec un autre personnage est fortuite !!! Je ne me suis rendue compte qu'après de la ressemblance ! N.D.A.) Bon, alors commençons ! Tu es prêt, Kirua ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Bien. Déshabille-toi. »  
  
Lorsque ça fut fini, Kirua courut en trébuchant jusqu'à sa chambre, ses joues barbouillées de larmes. Il se jeta sur son lit, et resta étendu, vidé, épuisé de hurlements et de sanglots, ne sentant plus que la douleur brûlante, atroce, qui se répandait sur tout son corps, qui s'imprégnait dans les moindres pores de sa peau. Il rampa jusqu'à son oreiller, se glissa entre les draps, et s'enroula sur lui-même, jusqu'à ne plus être qu'une petite boule palpitant sous la couverture. Disparaître. C'était son unique souhait. Disparaître. Éclater comme une bulle de savon. Disparaître. Rejoindre le néant, le rien, le vide. Disparaître. N'être plus. Plus jamais. Ne jamais avoir été. N'être rien. N'être encore moins que rien. Disparaître. Pour arrêter de penser. Pour ne plus se souvenir. Pour laver cette honte et ce dégoût qui lui prenait la gorge. Pour être en paix avec soi-même. Pour ne plus rien ressentir. Pour oublier. Pour tout oublier. Disparaître. Pour qu'il n'y ait plus, plus jamais ça. Il finit par s'endormir, exténué de fatigue, les yeux grands ouverts.  
  
« Ah, Kirua, mon garçon, c'est toi ! » Non. Non. Pas ça. « 18. Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?. Tu sais bien que j'aie horreur de te punir. Alors pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas le choix ? Enfin. » Non. Non. Fuir. Partir. Impossible. Immobile, pas bouger. « N'aie aucune crainte, ce sera bientôt fini. Tu travailleras mieux à l'école maintenant, n'est-ce-pas ? » « Oui. » Pourquoi ? . Pourquoi ses lèvres bougeaient-elles ? « C'est bien, tu es un bon garçon. Bon, alors commençons ! Tu es prêt, Kirua ? » « Oui. » Non. Non !!! « Bien. Déshabille-toi. » Pourquoi ? . Ses mains s'agitaient toutes seules. Pourquoi ? « Ne tremble pas comme ça voyons ! Ce n'est pas si terrible. » Son corps ne répondait plus. Il en était prisonnier. « Allez, détend-toi. Arrête de pleurer, tu sais que je n'aime pas ça. » . C'était vrai. des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. « Approche, mon fils. » Non. Non ! . NON !!! « Kirua ? Ça ne va pas ? » .Gon.Gon ? . Qu'est-ce que.que.fais-tu. ici. ? « Tout va bien, Kirua. Dors, je suis là. » Gon.  
  
Kirua se réveilla avec une migraine incroyable. La douleur n'avait toujours pas disparu, mais s'était atténuée, depuis la veille. Et son c?ur avait repris son rythme normal. Il se leva en baillant bruyamment, s'habilla rapidement, et commanda son petit déjeuner. Il fit son sac, et se prépara à partir. Il bailla encore. Il avait mal dormi cette nuit, sans doute à cause de. non, il ne repenserait pas à çA. Il monta dans l'avion, qui le déposa devant le portail, et partit pour le lycée, les mains dans les poches. Aujourd'hui, il avait. Histoire. Maths. Biologie. Japonais. Oh non ! Il n'avait pas fait le commentaire de texte ! Il l'avait complètement oublié, avec. Bon, il se dépêcherait de le faire à la pause de midi, ça n'avait pas l'air très compliqué. Il monta les escaliers, et se dirigea vers la salle n°405.  
  
Gon était déjà là, assit à sa place, et lui fit un grand sourire. Kirua s'arrêta net. Il avait rêvé de Gon, cette nuit. Cela lui revenait, maintenant. Mais pourquoi ? à cause de. Lorsque çA arrivait, Kirua était toujours très faible psychologiquement. Il avait sans doute besoin d'un soutien, d'un appui, et comme Gon l'avait énervé toute la journée, c'est lui qui lui était venu à l'esprit, et c'est de lui qu'il avait rêvé. Oui, c'était sûrement ça. Kirua se détendit et partit s'asseoir à sa place. En tout cas, Gon n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le lâcher aujourd'hui non plus. Quel pot de colle ! Kirua l'ignora superbement, ouvrit son cahier d'Histoire, et se plongea dans son cours. Il allait devoir travailler encore plus, maintenant. Son père ne tolèrerait pas d'autres mauvaises notes. Et à la fin de l'année, il devrait passer les examens d'entrée à l'université. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.  
  
À côté de lui, Gon ne tenait pas en place, se retournait, se trémoussait sur sa chaise, tournait bruyamment les pages de son cahier, faisait tomber son stylo. Excédé, Kirua se tourna vers lui :  
  
« Tu ne pourrais pas faire moins de bruit ? Je travaille, je te signale !  
  
- Oh ! Pardon. »  
  
Gon fixait ses grands yeux marrons-verts sur lui, l'air peiné et désolé. Kirua se détourna. Qu'il était énervant, avec son air innocent, candide et naïf ! Une vraie tête de souffre-douleur. Kirua éprouvait une envie impérieuse de lui faire mal, de le faire pleurer. De le frapper encore et encore, pour se libérer de sa rage et de sa propre douleur. Gon était une victime idéale. Mais Kirua avait appris à maîtriser ses pulsions. Il ne devait pas créer de problèmes. Pas maintenant.  
  
Le professeur arriva. C'était un homme assez âgé, qui n'avait aucune autorité sur les élèves. Mais Kirua se concentra sur le cours, malgré le bruit environnant. À côté de lui, Gon recopiait son commentaire de texte. Kirua, intéressé, y jeta un coup d'?il. Le texte était rempli de fautes d'orthographes, et le niveau littéraire était très bas. Ce n'était pas ça qui l'aiderait.  
  
« C'est parce qu'hier, j'ai dû aider ma tante à installer le bar jusqu'à minuit ! »  
  
Zut ! Il l'avait vu. Gon l'avait vu regarder sur son texte. Il allait maintenant croire qu'il s'intéressait à lui. Kirua le regarda, plaçant sur son visage son regard le plus froid.  
  
« Tu sais, ta vie ne m'intéresse pas.  
  
- Oui je sais, mais je t'ai dit ça parce que ce n'est pas du tout mon genre de faire mes devoirs pendant un autre cours. J'étais un peu gêné, alors, j'ai voulu me justifier face à toi. Je suppose que toi, tu l'as déjà fait ?  
  
- .  
  
- Je peux voir ce que tu as écrit ?  
  
- Non. »  
  
Mais pourquoi donc Gon était-il toujours aussi gentil avec lui ? Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être énervant ! Il haussa les épaules, et se concentra sur ce que disait le professeur. Il avait perdu le fil du cours, à présent.  
  
Toute la matinée, Kirua travailla dur, prenant en note ce que disait le professeur, les complétant avec ses propres connaissances. Lorsque ce fut la pause de midi, il sortit rapidement de la salle de classe, sans daigner répondre à l'invitation à déjeuner de Gon, et partit s'installer à sa place habituelle, sous l'arbre le plus éloigné du parc de l'école, un cerisier. Un banc était installé à cet endroit, et il ne s'y trouvait jamais personne. Kirua s'installa, sortit le panier-repas que lui avait préparé un domestique, et se mit à manger goulûment, sans prendre le temps de se demander s'il aimait ce qu'il ingurgitait. Il avait du travail à faire. Il sortit ensuite une feuille blanche, un feutre noir, et le texte à commencer. Il relut celui-ci, réfléchit quelques instants, et, d'une main experte, commença à écrire.  
  
Lazuli : ça m'a mise dans tous mes états d'écrire cette scène. Au fur et à mesure que je racontais le désespoir de Kirua, je déprimais complètement, et j'ai fini au bord des larmes. C'est normal de se mettre dans un état pareil pour une fic que l'on écrit soi-même ? O_o 


	3. San

Secret de famille  
  
by Lazuli  
  
d'après « Hunter X Hunter »  
  
San  
  
« Gon ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? ça n'a pas l'air d'aller.  
  
- Mmh ? Oh, euh. si si, ça va ! Je suis juste. un peu fatigué. »  
  
Gon sourit à Zushi. Il avait raison. Depuis le début du repas, il ne disait rien, n'écoutant que d'une oreille absente ce que disaient les autres. Mais il était décontenancé par l'attitude de Kirua. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi celui-ci mettait toute son énergie à le repousser. Une fois de plus, il avait refusé de manger avec lui. Pourquoi ? Gon n'avait jamais rencontré de personne aussi étrange. Kirua était extraordinairement froid, tout paraissait glisser sur lui, sans aucune prise, et pourtant, hier, lorsqu'il avait reçu son contrôle, il avait eu l'air si fragile. Gon ne savait pas trop à quoi s'en tenir, avec lui. Il ne savait qu'une chose. Il voulait devenir l'ami de Kirua. Il regarda Zushi. Il était en train de parler du film qu'il avait vu hier au cinéma, un film d'action et d'aventure. Les autres garçons et filles l'écoutaient avec attention. Gon, lui, n'était jamais allé au cinéma. Il n'avait même jamais vu de film de sa vie. Il se sentait étranger à la conversation. Il ne se sentait pas à sa place, ici.  
  
Il sauta sur ses pieds. Sa décision était prise. Il regarda Zushi, d'un sourire d'excuse, et dit :  
  
« Désolé, mais j'ai quelque chose à faire, à tout à l'heure ! »  
  
Il se mit à courir vers le bâtiment. Non, décidemment, il aimait bien Zushi, mais Kirua. ce n'était pas la même chose. Il voulait absolument devenir l'ami de Kirua. C'était la première fois qu'il désirait à ce point la sympathie d'une personne. Il se ferait accepter par Kirua. Mais il fallait d'abord qu'il le trouve. Il sillonna tous les couloirs, mais Kirua était introuvable. Il redescendit dans le parc, et commença ses recherches, d'une manière méthodique. Mais Kirua ne se trouvait nulle part. Gon commençait à se décourager. Kirua était peut-être rentrer chez lui. Il avait passé tout le parc au peigne fin, et il ne l'avait pas rencontré. Enfin. il n'était pas allé regarder derrière le gymnase. Mais il n'y avait jamais personne, par là-bas. jamais. Gon s'arrêta, se retourna, et courut en direction du gymnase. Il n'avait rien à perdre, il pouvait toujours essayer. Et puis, Kirua ne faisait jamais rien comme tout le monde. Derrière le gymnase, se trouvait une étendue verte, parsemé de quelques arbres. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, pas une ombre. Gon soupira. Kirua n'était pas là. À moins que. cette forme obscure cachée derrière le cerisier. Il s'avança, le c?ur rempli d'espoir.  
  
C'était Kirua. Il avait enlevé son chandail, qui était posé à côté de lui, et portait un débardeur gris. Sur ses genoux était posé un cahier, et il tenait un stylo à la main. Il travaillait donc même pendant la pause de midi ?  
  
« Kirua ! Je te cherchais ! »  
  
Celui-ci posa sur lui un regard contrarié et menaçant :  
  
« Et pourquoi cela ?  
  
- Eh bien. »  
  
Gon se tut. Pourquoi cherchait-il Kirua, au juste ?  
  
« Je. euh.  
  
- Tu n'as donc pas fini de me coller ? Tu ne vois pas que je travaille ? Je ne veux pas de toi. Laisse-moi tranquille ! Retourne avec tes petits copains ! Mais vas-t-en !  
  
- Kirua.  
  
- Quoi encore ? Tu sais que t'es pesant ?  
  
- Comme tu l'as dis, les autres, ce ne sont que des copains. Mais j'aimerais devenir ton ami. »  
  
Le visage de Kirua se figea dans une expression de perplexité.  
  
« Moi ? Ton. ami ? »  
  
Sa voix prit alors un timbre dur :  
  
« Pour être des amis, il faut être deux, tu ne le crois pas ? Je n'ai aucune envie de devenir ton ami, alors respecte mon choix ! Je suis libre de décider de mes amis, non ? Tu n'as pas à décider ce genre de choses à ma place. Je ne serai pas ton ami ! Alors va-t-en ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! »  
  
Kirua baissa à nouveau ses yeux sur sa feuille, sans plus s'occuper de Gon.  
  
Gon resta immobile un instant puis s'éloigna, le c?ur lourd. Kirua avait raison. Il n'avait pas à décider à sa place. Le fait qu'il veuille faire de Kirua son ami n'était pas une raison pour s'acharner sur lui. Par sa maladresse, il avait brisé le mince espoir qu'un lien puisse un jour s'établir entre eux. Kirua le détesterait à présent plus que jamais. Sa vue se brouilla. Pourquoi donc aussi s'était-il autant attaché à lui ? Il ne le connaissait que depuis hier ! Non, il ne le connaissait même pas !Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il n'avait jamais eu autant d'amitié pour quelqu'un auparavant. Mais pourquoi se mettait-ils dans un état pareil ? Il sanglotait à présent, et les personnes qu'il croisait lui lançaient des regards intrigués, moqueurs ou compatissants. Mais cela lui était complètement égal d'être ainsi au centre des intérêts. Il pleurait, pleurait, se soulageant de la pression qui l'oppressait depuis leur déménagement. Il pleurait l'île de la Baleine, tous les amis qu'il avait laissés là-bas, son dépaysement, et Kirua Kirua Kirua. Il sentit qu'on le prenait par les épaules, qu'on lui murmurait des paroles réconfortantes, et qu'on l'emmenait quelque part, mais il ne voyait, il n'entendait plus rien. On l'allongea sur un lit, et il s'endormit aussitôt, dans un sommeil abrutissant et libérateur.  
  
Il ouvrit les yeux, et les referma aussitôt, ébloui par tant de blancheur. Il cligna des yeux, s'habituant peu à peu à la luminosité, puis les ouvrit entièrement, et regarda autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans une chambre aux murs blancs, où s'alignaient trois lits. Il était allongé dans celui de gauche, tout habillé. Les deux autres étaient vides. La lumière venait d'une grande fenêtre donnant sur la cour du lycée. À côté de lui, sur une chaise en bois, se tenait.  
  
« Mito-san !  
  
- Tu es enfin réveillé ! C'est ton professeur d'Anglais qui t'a amené ici, à l'infirmerie. Je suis venue dès que j'ai été prévenue.  
  
- Mais. et le bar ?  
  
- Gon. »  
  
Mito se pencha sur le lit, et prit entre ses bras celui qu'elle considérait comme son fils. Elle murmura, d'une voix inquiète :  
  
« Le bar n'a aucune importance, c'est toi qui compte pour moi, toi seul ! Tu comprends ? Je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureux.  
  
- Je suis désolé de te créer autant d'ennuis, Mito-san. Mais je ne suis pas malheureux, tu sais. J'ai juste eu un petit moment de déprime, à cause de la fatigue, et de la pression du déménagement, c'est tout. ça ne m'arrivera plus.  
  
- Je suis désolée.  
  
- Hein ?  
  
- Tout est de ma faute. J'aurais dû refuser cette proposition de monter le bar ici.  
  
- Non ! Mito-san ! Tu ne dois pas te culpabiliser ! Tes affaires marchaient mal, tu n'avais aucune raison d'hésiter ! C'est moi qui suis désolé de te rajouter un souci supplémentaire. »  
  
Gon serra sa tante très fortement contre lui. Elle était tout ce qu'il avait jamais eu de plus précieux. Mito était son unique famille. C'est elle qui l'avait recueilli à la mort de ses parents. Il détestait par-dessus tout qu'elle soit attristée à cause de lui.  
  
Une pensée traversa brusquement son esprit, et Gon sentit son c?ur se glacer :  
  
« Mes cours ! Quelle heure est-il ? Je vais être en retard !  
  
- Le cours sont déjà fini depuis longtemps, Gon. »  
  
La voix venait du fond de la salle. Gon se retourna :  
  
« Willow-sensei.  
  
- Je suis contente de voir que tu vas mieux, Gon. J'avais peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose de grave, lorsque je t'ai vu, sanglotant au milieu de la cour.  
  
- Je vous remercie d'avoir pris soin de moi, Willow-sensei. »  
  
Mito se redressa, et s'inclina, pleine d'humilité :  
  
« Moi aussi, je vous suis reconnaissante de vous être occupée de Gon.  
  
- C'était tout naturel, voyons ! »  
  
La jeune femme paraissait gênée.  
  
« Et puis, je ne voulais que Gon ait une bonne raison pour ne pas venir chez moi ce soir ! »  
  
Elle sourit.  
  
« Ah ! C'est vrai ! J'avais oublié. Mito-san, je ne vais pas rentrer tout de suite, d'accord ?  
  
- Gon. Tu es sûr d'aller mieux ? »  
  
En guise de réponse, Gon lui fit son plus beau sourire. Il se leva, défroissa ses vêtements et remit ses chaussures.  
  
« Je suis prêt, Willow-sensei ! À tout à l'heure, Mito-san ! »  
  
« Tu es bien installé ?  
  
- Oui ! Merci beaucoup ! »  
  
Gon était assis sur une chaise en bois vernis, devant une table rode recouverte d'une nappe à carreau où se trouvait un bol de chocolat fumant. Il regarda autour de lui. La maison de Willow-sensei était une grande et très belle maison, meublée à l'occidentale.  
  
« Dis-moi, Gon. »  
  
Gon releva les yeux. La jeune femme, assise en face de lui, le regardait d'un air grave.  
  
« Si un jour tu as un problème, n'importe quel problème, tu peux venir m'en parler, tu sais ? N'hésite surtout pas, je serais discrète et t'aiderais du mieux possible ! »  
  
Gon sourit. Il savait qu'elle disait vrai.  
  
« Je vous remercie, Willow-sensei. Je vous promets, que je n'hésiterais pas. »  
  
La jeune femme retrouva le sourire.  
  
« Bien ! Alors commençons ! Tout d'abord, avant d'apprendre la grammaire anglaise et le vocabulaire, il faut que tu connaisses l'alphabet occidental, sa prononciation et sa lecture. Je t'ai imprimé des fiches. Il faut que tu les apprennes par c?ur d'ici mardi prochain. »  
  
Elle lui tendit une liasse de feuille où s'étalaient des symboles étranges. Gon les prit, et y jeta un rapide coup d'?il. Ce ne devrait pas être trop compliqué à apprendre pour lui, il avait la chance d'avoir une bonne mémoire.  
  
« Aujourd'hui, je vais t'apprendre à prononcer les lettres. Répète après moi : A (prononcer [eI] à l'anglaise, N.D.A.).  
  
Lorsque Gon rentra chez lui, le soleil se couchait. Willow-sensei habitait à environ dix minutes de chez lui. Il pressa le pas. Mito s'inquiétait lorsqu'il n'était pas rentré à la nuit tombée. Le ciel était d'un magnifique rose pâle, et Gon leva les yeux, émerveillés. Les couchers de soleil étaient donc les mêmes ici qu'à l'île de la Baleine. Il eut une pensée émue vers ses amis qui devaient, en ce moment même, admirer le même coucher de soleil. Et Kirua ? Regardait-il le ciel, en ce moment ? Son c?ur était-il touché par ce spectacle ? Kirua. Demain, il irait s'excuser, et tenter de récupérer ce qui pouvait l'être. Cette décision prise, il poussa la porte, le c?ur léger. Le carillon tintinnabula, et aussitôt, Mito apparut par la porte de derrière.  
  
« Ah, enfin te voilà ! Tu as faim ? Le repas est près !  
  
- J'arrive ! »  
  
Gon monta les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre, posa son sac sur son lit, et redescendit dans la salle à manger.  
  
Lorsqu'il eut finit son repas, il embrassa tendrement Mito, monta dans sa chambre, enfila un débardeur et un short vert, se brossa les dents, et se glissa sous les draps. « Pour être des amis, il faut être deux, tu ne le crois pas ? » Kirua. Gon sentit ses yeux se brouiller à nouveau. Mais non ! Il ne pleurera pas ! Il se sentait bizarre, comme étranger à lui- même. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait en lui. Ce qu'il éprouvait pour Kirua, il ne l'avait jamais éprouvé pour personne. ça devait être une amitié très pure. C'est en pensant à ça qu'il s'endormit, tourné sur le côté, ses mains posées près de sa tête.  
  
« Gon ? Gon ? Réveille-toi ! »  
  
Gon ouvrit les yeux. Mito était penché au-dessus de lui. Elle avait tiré les rideaux, et une douce lumière se répandait dans la chambre.  
  
« J'arrive, Mito-san ! »  
  
Mito sortit, tirant doucement la porte. Gon se leva, s'étira, s'habilla et descendit, son sac sous le bras. Après un copieux petit déjeuner, il embrassa sa tante, prit le panier-repas que lui avait préparé Mito, et partit pour le lycée. C'était une belle journée. Les arbres commençaient à fleurir, et Gon pouvait sentir la chaleur du soleil lui caresser la peau. Dans quelques mois, elle aurait une jolie teinte cuivrée. Il bronzait très rapidement, et, comme même en hiver, il passait de longues heures à l'extérieur, il n'était jamais complètement pâle. Gon étira ses bras au- dessus de sa tête. La tristesse de la veille avait complètement disparu. Il marchait tout son temps, en marchant doucement. C'était une habitude qu'il avait gardée de l'île de la Baleine. Il partait tôt le matin, et se rendait au lycée tranquillement, en faisant des détours. Il aimait beaucoup ces promenades matinales. Lorsqu'il était à l'île de la Baleine, il passait un peu de temps en forêt, parmi les arbres et les animaux, où il se sentait bien. Ici, il n'y avait pas de forêts assez proches, mais il décida de se promener à travers le village, qui lui était encore inconnu, afin de s'habituer au lieu. Il se laissa aller entre les ruelles, repérant les boutiques, les bars concurrents, les parcs. Il ne craignait pas de se perdre. À avoir vécu de longues années dans la nature, il y avait gagné un excellent sens de l'orientation.  
  
Le hasard de ses pérégrinations le mena devant un immense portail, un peu à l'écart de la ville, se trouvant sur le chemin menant à la montagne située à quelques kilomètres au nord de la ville, et qui avait piquée sa curiosité. Gon lâcha un soupir de déception. Et lui qui avait tant espéré explorer le dimanche cette montagne qui semblait être restée à l'état sauvage. Mais elle faisait apparemment partie d'une propriété privée. Le portail paraissait l'unique entrée d'un épais mur de briques qui semblait faire le tour entier de la montagne. Quel dommage d'interdire au public l'accès à cet immense domaine. Et puis, il y avait en plus de grandes chances qu'une étendue aussi vaste soit mal entretenue. L'entretien d'une telle étendue devait coûter une fortune ! D'envie et de curiosité, Gon jeta un bref coup d'?il à la plaque dorée enchâssée dans la porte en bois d'ébène. Le nom « Zoldik » lui sauta aussitôt aux yeux, et il s'approcha pour lire avec plus d'attention :  
  
Kukuru Mountain  
Propriété privée de la Famille Zoldik  
Défense d'entrer  
  
La famille de Kirua possédait un aussi grand domaine ! Les paroles de Zushi remontèrent à son esprit : « On n'a pas tous la chance d'avoir des notes excellentes et un père milliardaire ». Sur le coup, il ne l'avait pas pris au sérieux. Il avait pensé que Zushi exagérait, que le père de Kirua était seulement très riche. Mais apparemment.  
  
Un frisson parcourut brusquement son échine, et Gon sentit ses entrailles se nouer. Il ne devait pas rester ici. Ça devait être l'heure où Kirua partait pour l'école, il allait certainement sortir d'un moment à l'autre, et s'il le trouvait ici, sur le pas de sa porte. Cela ne ferait qu'aggraver leur relation déjà extrêmement tendue. Il prit son sac, et se mit à courir, voulant mettre le plus de distance entre lui et la demeure de Kirua. Lorsqu'il se fut suffisamment éloigné, il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Puis, après avoir regarder sa montre, il se mit à marcher, tranquillement, en direction du lycée. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle n°405, il remarqua que Kirua était déjà arrivé. Gon avait suivit tout un chemin tortueux pour éviter de le rencontrer. Zushi était là également, et à l'arrivée de Gon, il se leva, souriant, et s'avança vers lui.  
  
Lazuli : Je ne suis pas spécialement sadique, mais j'aime beaucoup faire pleurer Gon. Je l'aime bien, mais c'est vraiment jubilatoire de le mettre dans des états pareils ^________^ Le malheur lui va bien, je trouve. Il est mignon quand il pleure ! 


	4. Shi

Secret de famille  
  
by Lazuli  
  
d'après « Hunter X Hunter »  
  
Shi  
  
Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Kirua leva les yeux un instant, et rebaissa rapidement les yeux, en réprimant une grimace. Gon venait d'entrer dans la salle de classe. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis le moment où il lui avait clairement dit qu'il ne désirait pas être son ami. Gon avait été absent toute l'après-midi, et Kirua avait à nouveau pu jouir du calme et de la solitude. Pourtant, lorsque la rumeur avait couru que Gon avait éclaté en sanglots au milieu de la cour de récréation, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de se sentir mal-à-l'aise. Zushi s'était levé, souriant, et s'avança vers Gon. Kirua, plongé dans son cours de Biologie, l'entendit s'écrier :  
  
« Gon ! Tu es revenu ! Je te passerai les cours que tu as manqués. Tu vas mieux ?  
  
- Euh. oui, oui, ça va. »  
  
La voix de Gon paraissait gênée, mal assurée. Kirua releva la tête, et vit les joues de Gon s'empourprer. Kirua ne put s'empêcher de le trouver attendrissant. Il se donna mentalement une gifle, et fixa à nouveau son attention sur son cours. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser distraire ! Il y avait un contrôle de Biologie la semaine prochaine ! Gon vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Kirua prit soin de ne pas le regarder, de l'ignorer de la manière la plus parfaite. Apparemment, Gon optait pour la même attitude. Il ne dit rien, ne sourit pas, et ne le regarda pas.  
  
« Il a enfin dû comprendre qu'il faut me laisser tranquille, se dit Kirua avec un soupir de soulagement. Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! »  
  
Le professeur arriva, et Kirua se concentra sur le cours. De même, Gon écoutait attentivement, et prenait des notes en silence.  
  
À la pause, Kirua ramassa ses affaires consciencieusement. Il sortit dehors, et se dirigea vers le gymnase. Il ne détestait pas les cours de sport. Il était même plutôt bon, et ses deux heures hebdomadaires épanchaient son agressivité. Le programme de ce semestre était la lutte, et Kirua se faisait un plaisir de rosser les autres élèves. Il savait où frapper pour faire mal, sans trop abîmer son adversaire, et tout en faisant passer son geste pour involontaire. Le professeur le jugeait donc comme un garçon qui ne maîtrisait pas sa force, mais tous les autres élèves le craignaient et redoutaient de l'affronter. Kirua entra dans le gymnase, et se dirigea vers le vestiaire des garçons. Il était seul, les autres devant profiter des quelques minutes de pause pour prendre le soleil. Kirua s'assit sur le banc, et se commença à se changer rapidement. Il n'aimait pas se déshabiller devant les autres. Cela lui donnait l'impression de s'exhiber, d'être se mettre nu devant les autres, physiquement et spirituellement. Il était très pudique. Il n'aimait pas que l'on regarde son corps. Il se sentait vulnérable et fragile sans ses vêtements. Et puis surtout. cela lui rappelait trop ça.  
  
« Il y a quelqu'un ? »  
  
Des bruits de pas qui se rapprochent. Le grincement d'une porte qui s'ouvre lentement. Des bruits de pas à nouveau. Kirua, à moitié nu, couvrit précipitamment son torse de son pull gris. Un garçon entra dans les vestiaires, et fixa les yeux sur lui. C'était Gon.  
  
« Ah ! Tu es là ! J'avais peur de m'être trompé de vestiaire. »  
  
Gon s'avança doucement, s'installa sur le banc opposé, juste en face de Kirua, et enleva son T-shirt. Kirua nota mentalement la peau dorée, la courbure gracieuse et le buste athlétique de son compagnon. Ce spectacle lui semblait à la fois indécent et fascinant. Gon pliait à présent son T- shirt, l'air nullement pressé de recouvrir son torse dénudé, dans la plus parfaite innocence. Il se retourna vers Kirua, puis, d'un air étonné, demanda :  
  
« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? »  
  
Kirua se rendit alors compte qu'il était resté immobile, à regarder Gon, sans continuer à se changer lui-même. Il sentit la rougeur lui monter aux joues. Pour masquer son trouble, il se détourna, et entreprit de se changer le plus discrètement, le plus furtivement possible, essayant de masquer la moindre parcelle de sa peau. Il avait à peine fini de s'habiller que le reste de la classe arrivait, bruyamment, dans le vestiaire. Rompant le silence tendu entre les deux garçons.  
  
Kirua s'assit sur le banc, le regard fixé sur le sol et repensa à ce qui venait de se passer. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de regarder Gon avec tant de convoitise ? La jalousie ? Certainement. Ça devait être de la jalousie envers Gon, qui pouvait dévoiler ainsi son corps, publiquement, sans secret ni complexe. Gon devait avoir une vie tellement simple et heureuse comparée à la sienne. Oui, Kirua l'enviait, comme il enviait tous ses gamins qui ne connaissaient rien à rien. Il n'empêche, il n'avait jamais auparavant eu ce genre de comportement.  
  
Au coup de sifflet du professeur, les élèves sortirent, silencieusement, et s'alignèrent au bord du tatami. Après quelques assouplissements, le professeur les réunit autour de lui, et d'une voix forte, annonça :  
  
« Nous allons commencer par une lutte libre. Vous travaillerez par groupe de deux, dans un carré de quatre mètres sur quatre mètres. Vous devez immobiliser votre adversaire dans un intervalle de dix minutes, sans sortir de ce carré. Vous avez droit à toutes les prises, sauf évidemment aux coups dangereux. Souvenez-vous-en ! »  
  
Son regard croisa celui de Kirua. Tout en gardant sur son visage un masque d'impassibilité et d'innocence, celui-ci se réjouissait fortement dans son fort intérieur. Une lutte libre ! Ils n'en avaient encore jamais fait, cette année ! Il sourit intérieurement. Il allait enfin commencer à s'amuser. Le professeur continua :  
  
« Bien. Ceci étant dit, mettez-vous aussitôt par groupe de deux, et délimitez vos emplacements. »  
  
Kirua regarda autour de lui. Lequel d'entre eux sera sa victime ? Les groupes se formaient, lentement. Kirua savait qu'il n'avait qu'à attendre. Il restait toujours quelqu'un qui ne pouvait se mettre qu'avec lui. Et à ce moment-là.  
  
« Kirua ? »  
  
Il se retourna, masquant un sourire carnassier.  
  
« Excuse-moi, mais. Tu n'es avec personne ? »  
  
Gon. C'était Gon. Son sourire intérieur s'agrandit. Celui-là, il allait payer pour tous les autres. Pour son intrusion à côté de lui en cours. Pour son intrusion dans ses rêves. Pour son intrusion dans le vestiaire. Pour son intrusion dans ses désirs.  
  
« Non. Tu veux te mettre avec moi ?  
  
- Oui ! »  
  
Gon souriait. Kirua sourit également. Il allait se faire une joie de gonfler ces lèvres de coups de telle façon que Gon ne puisse plus sourire ainsi avant une bonne quinzaine de jours. Après cette séance, celui-ci n'aurait plus aucune prétention à devenir son ami. Parfait. Il décidèrent ensemble de l'endroit de la rencontre, se placèrent de part et d'autre, et s'inclinèrent.  
  
Le coup de sifflet du professeur marqua le début de la rencontre. Kirua se jeta contre Gon, et le saisit à la jambe. Gon se dégagea lestement, et le saisit par le bras. D'une brusque rotation du haut du corps, Kirua le déséquilibra, sans toutefois parvenir à le faire tomber sur le sol. Il en profita toutefois pour lui lancer un violent coup de pied au ventre. Kirua chancela, vacilla, et tomba sur le dos. Aussitôt, Gon fut sur lui, maintenant fermement ses poignets plaqués contre le sol. Kirua sentit les battements de son c?ur s'accélérer. Il sentait l'haleine chaude de Gon lui frôler le visage, et le contact de leurs bras nus était une délectation en même temps qu'un supplice. Kirua était pris d'une envie sauvage, bestiale, celle de griffer violemment le visage de Gon, et de mordre ses lèvres jusqu'au sang. Ils se regardèrent, les yeux dans les yeux, si proches, si. Kirua se dégagea d'un coup, avant que les dix secondes soient écoulées, et renversa Gon sur le dos. À son tour, il lui plaqua les bras au sol, et s'allongea sur lui. Gon, étonné par le renversement de la situation, poussa un petit cri de surprise. Kirua, triomphant, regarda son adversaire. Gon était à présent complètement à sa merci. Il pouvait lui faire faire ce qu'il désirait. ce qu'il désirait. Sans qu'il l'eut vraiment commandé, agissant plutôt de manière instinctive, Kirua rapprocha son visage de Gon, de plus en plus près.  
  
« Terminé jeunes gens ! Venez me donner le résultat de vos matchs ! »  
  
Kirua se recula aussitôt, lâcha Gon et s'éloigna de lui de plusieurs mètres. Son visage était écarlate. Qu'avait-il tenté de faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Jamais, jamais ce genre de réaction ne lui était arrivé ! Que s'était-il passé ? Que lui arrivait-il ? était-il malade, dérangé ? Avait-il un problème ? Pourquoi. pourquoi ce genre de pensées lui venait-elle à l'esprit ? Kirua avait l'impression d'être souillé, attaqué à l'intérieur de son corps, un peu comme. avec ça. C'était des pensées sales, mauvaises, cruelles. Il s'allongea sur le tatami, et ferma les yeux. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Il le fallait à tout pris ! Il respira lentement, profondément. Pourquoi, pourquoi ? Pourquoi Gon ? Il avait seize ans, c'était l'âge de ce genre de désir, il le savait, son père l'avait mis en garde contre ce sentimentalisme futile qui fragilise l'esprit. Mais pourquoi Gon ? Pourquoi un garçon ? Il n'était pas préparé à. à ça. Était- il. amoureux de. Gon ? Non ! Certainement pas, il s'assit brusquement. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller. Ce n'était qu'une petite faiblesse passagère, auquel il ne devait surtout pas donner d'importance. Lui ? Amoureux ? Jamais ! En tout cas, surtout pas amoureux de ce garçon niais, fade et bête.  
  
Le reste de la séance, Kirua s'appliqua à respecter les règles du professeur, évitant soigneusement Gon. Il travaillait à présent avec un autre garçon, qui n'avait pas l'air très réjoui de cette répartition. Lorsque le cours fut fini, ils retournèrent dans les vestiaires, et Kirua se changea le plus rapidement et le plus secrètement possible. Il sortit ensuite du vestiaire, et se dirigea à son emplacement habituel pour déjeuner. Mais il n'avait pas faim. Il sentait un grand malaise au plus profond de son être. Qu'avait donc pensé Gon ? Il n'oserait plus jamais le regarder. Il devait le mépriser, à présent, le craindre, certainement. Kirua aimait qu'on le craigne, mais. pas de cette façon-là. et puis. pas Gon. Enfin, si, pourquoi pas Gon ? Il n'était pas différent des autres ! Kirua se reprit. C'était déroutant de s'apercevoir que ses pensées lui échappaient. Il devait sans cesse se surveiller de près. Gon devait à présent penser qu'il était un pervers. Kirua grimaça. Avec ses bêtises, il s'était mis dans une situation bien délicate. Il espérait que Gon n'ébruiterait pas cette affaire. Mais c'était bien improbable. Et lui qui désirait à tout prix éviter les scandales. Que devait-il faire ? Parler à Gon, et s'excuser ? Il se voyait mal le faire. Et ce serait avouer sa faute, sa faiblesse. Le mieux, ou plutôt le moins pire, était toujours de ne rien faire. Il soupira. La situation risquait de très mal évoluer.  
  
Après avoir mangé sans faim la moitié de son repas, il jeta le reste, et remonta dans la salle. Il avait du temps avant le prochain cours, mais il profitait souvent de ce temps pour réviser. Au moins, ça lui occupait l'esprit. Après avoir franchit le seuil, il se figea net. Gon était là, assit à sa table. Il leva les yeux vers lui, et sourit. Kirua fit semblant de ne pas remarquer que les battements de son c?ur s'étaient accélérés, et s'assit à côté de lui.  
  
« Kirua ! Tu ne veux pas m'aider ? Je n'arrive pas à résoudre mon exercice de maths !   
  
Kirua le regarda, incrédule. Gon agissait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. C'était un comportement étrange. Pourquoi. ne le dégoûtait-il pas ? Et si. et si Gon n'était pas contre, finalement ? Et s'il voulait que Kirua. que Kirua l'embrasse ? Kirua sentit son sang se glacer. Il n'avait pas prévu cette réaction. Il regarda autour de lui. Ils étaient seuls, tous les deux, dans la classe. Gon n'agirait certainement pas ainsi s'il ne voulait pas que Kirua. continue ce qu'il avait commencé. Kirua soupira. Il s'était mis dans une situation encore plus compliquée qu'il ne le redoutait. Comment faire comprendre à Gon que son geste était maladroit, involontaire, et qu'il le regrettait ?  
  
« Kirua ? Tu veux bien m'aider ? »  
  
Ce regard. ce regard en l'espérance de quelque chose de lui, bien au-delà d'une simple aide aux devoirs. Comment lui faire comprendre ?  
  
« Non. »  
  
Oui, c'était ainsi. Il allait devoir se montrer encore plus froid, encore plus distant que d'habitude. Gon finira par comprendre que rien n'avait changé entre eux. Ils n'étaient pas amis.  
  
Kirua ouvrit son livre d'histoire, et commença à apprendre par c?ur une longue série de dates. À côté de lui, Gon peinait sur son exercice. Il était si simple, pourtant ! L'erreur qu'avait fait Gon était grossière, visible, évidente !  
  
« C'est là que tu as faux »  
  
Hein ? Quoi ? Que venait-il de faire ? Mais pourquoi donc l'avait-il aidé ? Quel idiot !  
  
« Ah ! Merci ! »  
  
Et voilà. Gon souriait, de son plus grand sourire. Tout était à recommencer.  
  
« Dis-moi, Kirua. »  
  
La voix de Gon était grave, sérieuse. Kirua se raidit.  
  
« . Tout à l'heure, en sport. »  
  
Danger danger danger  
  
« . Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? »  
  
Hein ? Comment ? De quoi parle-t-il ?  
  
« Hein ?  
  
- Ben oui. quand tu t'es penché sur moi, après m'avoir immobilisé. Tu voulais me dire quelque chose à l'oreille, non ? »  
  
Quoi ??? Mais alors il n'avait rien compris ??? Kirua eut un soupir de soulagement.  
  
« Ah, euh. oui, oui c'est ça !  
  
- Et. qu'est-ce que c'était ? »  
  
Une idée, vite une idée.  
  
« Oh, euh. je voulais juste. euh. te féliciter d'avoir si bien combattu ! »  
  
Mais nooon !!!!!! C'était nul, ça ! Il ne fallait surtout pas lui faire de compliments !  
  
« Ah bon ?  
  
- Oui parce que. d'habitude, personne n'arrive à me battre. Et toi, tu y es presque arrivé.  
  
- Oh. Je suis plutôt bon, en sport. Mais je n'avais jamais encore rencontré un garçon de mon âge aussi bon que toi en lutte. Tu m'as impressionné !  
  
- .  
  
- Je suis content.  
  
- .  
  
- Je suis content de pouvoir discuter comme ça avec toi. »  
  
Aïe. Mauvais ça.  
  
« Moi aussi. »  
  
Mauvaise réponse !  
  
« C'est vrai ?  
  
- Non. »  
  
Ouf. Il s'était bien rattrapé. Mais tout de même, pourquoi donc avait-il répondu ça ? Et pourquoi discutait-il avec Gon ? Il devait s'éloigner de ce garçon. Il était dangereux. Il ne se contrôlait pas face à lui.  
  
Kirua parvint, non sans peine, à éloigner Gon de ses pensées pour le reste de l'après-midi. Ce n'est qu'après, sur le chemin du retour, que cet épisode malheureux lui revint en mémoire. Accompagné d'une perspective très désagréable. Ce soir, à la cérémonie, il allait devoir raconter cet épisode. Devant toute sa famille. Il devrait surmonter une honte publique, et les critiques acerbes de son père. Une honte bien plus grande que celle occasionnée par une mauvaise note. Et il serait puni, certainement. Un tel écart de conduite devait être châtié. Mais plus que le châtiment, c'était la réprobation familiale qu'il craignait. Comment réagira son père, apprenant que son fils, Kirua, avait tenté. d'embrasser. un autre garçon ? Kirua frissonna. Il ne voulait pas raconter cela. Il voulait le garder au plus profond de soi, là où l'on cache ce qui nous déshonore, ce qui nous fait honte. Ce jour-là, Kirua prit une importante décision. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il allait mentir à son père.  
  
Lazuli : Yaaaaaah !!! Je suis complètement dingue du couple Gon - Kirua. Attention, ni l'un ni l'autre ne m'intéresse, moi c'est Kurapika que j'aime ^___^ (Yaaattttttttttaaaaaa !!!!!! Kurapika, mon amouuuuuuur !!!!!!!!!!). Mais j'adore les imaginer ensemble (c'est normal ? ;;;^^)s 


	5. Go

Secret de famille  
  
by Lazuli  
  
d'après « Hunter X Hunter »  
  
Go  
  
Gon se leva de son bureau. Il n'y avait rien à faire, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur son cours de Maths. Les nombres dansaient sous ses yeux, et il avait beau lire et relire les propriétés énoncées, leur sens lui échappait. Il alla regarder par la fenêtre. Le soleil venait juste de disparaître à l'horizon, et les premières étoiles scintillaient déjà. Gon aimait bien regarder le ciel. Il ne croyait pas en Dieu, mais aimait l'idée que ses parents connaissaient là-haut le bonheur et la paix éternelle. Regarder le ciel le rendait toujours vaguement mélancolique. C'était une sensation qu'il affectionnait, et il avait passé beaucoup de temps le soir, allongé dans l'herbe en regardant le ciel, lorsqu'il était encore à l'île de la Baleine. Maintenant qu'il habitait en ville, il devait se contenter de regarder par la fenêtre, de sa chambre. Encore quelque chose qu'il avait dû abandonner, en venant ici.  
  
Trois coups timides frappés à sa porte le tirèrent de sa rêverie. Il se retourna, et s'écria, d'une voix enjouée :  
  
« Entrez ! »  
  
La porte s'entrouvrit doucement, laissant apercevoir dans l'entrebâillement de la porte la fine silhouette de Mito. Celle-ci s'avança silencieusement, souriant gentiment à Gon, mais celui-ci nota la tristesse dans ses yeux. Il s'assit sur son lit, invitant ainsi Mito à faire de même. Ils gardèrent le silence un moment, puis.  
  
« Gon.  
  
- Mito-san ?  
  
- Gon, dis-moi. Es-tu heureux ici ? Est-ce que tu vas mieux ? »  
  
Gon soupira. Sa « crise de pleurs » de l'avant-veille avait culpabilisé Mito.  
  
« Je t'assure, Mito-san, je vais beaucoup mieux. Je vais me plaire ici, il me faut juste un peu de temps pour m'adapter à ma nouvelle vie ! Et puis. tu sais, ma déprime n'était pas seulement due au déménagement.  
  
- Oh. Je m'en doutais un peu. »  
  
La figure de Mito s'éclaira d'un sourire. Gon la regarda, heureux d'avoir pu enlever toute tristesse de son visage, mais sans comprendre ce qui avait pu faire naître son sourire.  
  
« Gon, tu as rencontré quelqu'un, n'est-ce-pas ? »  
  
Gon se figea. Que disait-elle ? Lui, Gon, aurait. rencontré quelqu'un ? Mito avait toujours connu toutes ses émotions sans qu'il ait besoin d'en parler. Mais là. lui, Gon, serait. amoureux ? Dans son esprit régnait la confusion. Le seul visage qui s'imposait à lui, depuis qu'il était à Padokia, était celui de Kirua. Et il n'était pas amoureux de Kirua. Il se rendit compte alors qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de s'arrêter sur ses sentiments, depuis le déménagement, et que, en ce moment même, ceux-ci lui paraissaient très flous. Il n'arrivait pas à définir ce qu'il ressentait. C'était un sentiment étrange, qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé auparavant. Avant, il avait toujours su mettre un nom sur ce qu'il ressentait. Mais là. Devant son silence, Mito répondit :  
  
« Écoute, tu m'en parleras lorsque tu le désireras, d'accord ? Et tu me présenteras cette personne. »  
  
Elle lui ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux, sortit de la chambre, et referma silencieusement la porte derrière elle.  
  
Gon s'étendit sur son lit, les bras en croix et les yeux grands ouverts. Ce qu'il éprouvait pour Kirua. qu'était-ce ? De l'amitié ? De l'amitié très forte, différente de celles que Gon avait connues jusqu'alors ? Ou bien. était-ce de l'amour ? Gon ferma les yeux. Son envie si forte d'être l'ami de Kirua. la douleur au creux de son ventre lorsque celui-ci l'avait rejeté. sa joie démesurée d'avoir pu parler avec lui presque normalement. son omniprésence dans son esprit.et surtout. son c?ur qui s'était mis à battre sans raison lorsque Kirua s'était penché sur lui. Il rouvrit les yeux. La certitude s'imposa à lui, éclatante, évidente. Ce n'était pas de l'amitié. Il aimait Kirua. Il était amoureux. Il sourit. Cette chère Mito, elle savait avant lui ce qu'il ressentait. Il resta ainsi, le regard dans le vide, jusqu'à ce que la fatigue l'emporte dans le sommeil.  
  
Il se trouvait dans une grande chambre, luxueuse et richement meublée. Sur les murs s'étalaient des étagères remplies des livres anciens, et près de la porte était installé un magnifique secrétaire en chêne massif. Sur le mur opposé se trouvait un immense lit à baldaquins, dont les rideaux, assortis au couvre-lit, étaient taillés dans un velours bleu-roi brodés d'or. Sur le lit était allongé Kirua, ses mains nonchalamment placées derrière sa nuque, qui le dévisageait en souriant. Gon s'approcha, fébrile et tremblant. Il traversa la pièce, lentement, en direction du lit, se rapprochant de plus en plus. Il posa enfin sa main sur l'un des rideaux, s'arrêta, et regarda Kirua. Celui-ci ne souriait plus, et des larmes coulaient de ses yeux. Son visage trahissait une profonde angoisse, une grande terreur, et il fixait en tremblant un point situé à trois mètres derrière Gon. Celui-ci se retourna, et se trouva face-à-face avec un homme immense, torse nu, aux muscles saillants et aux longs cheveux blancs. L'homme ignorait totalement la présence de Gon. Il regardait Kirua, et lui souriait. Kirua paraissait terrifié, tétanisé par cette apparition. Sur un geste de l'homme, il se leva, tremblant de tout son corps. L'homme tourna les talons, et s'éloigna. Sans un regard pour Gon, Kirua lui emboîta le pas, la tête baissée, les bras recroquevillées sur sa poitrine. Ils sortirent de la pièce, et la porte se referma à double tour.  
  
Gon s'éveilla à l'aurore, des images pleins la tête. Il se rappelait avoir fait un rêve, un rêve étrange, énigmatique, à la fois triste et agréable. Il tenta de se souvenir, mais les images s'échappaient au fur et à mesure qu'il tentait de les saisir. Il ne lui restait plus rien à présent. Juste une impression désagréable de vide. Il haussa les épaules, et sauta du lit. Ce n'était qu'un rêve après tout, un rêve qui ne valait certainement pas la peine que l'on s'en souvienne. Il bâilla bruyamment, fit quelques assouplissements pour garder la forme et achever de se réveiller complètement, s'habilla et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Il fit un grand sourire à Mito, avala son bol de chocolat chaud et un grand verre de jus de pomme, dévora ses cinq tartines de pain à la confiture de cerise jusqu'à s'en être barbouillé tout autour de la bouche, se lava les dents et le visage, puis partit pour le lycée, son sac sur le dos.  
  
C'était à nouveau une belle journée qui s'annonçait. Gon prit la direction du parc municipal, qu'il avait repéré la veille. Là, il s'assit sous un saule, et laissa vagabonder ses pensées. Kirua. Gon sentit une impression bizarre en lui. Il ne s'était pas encore habitué à cette idée. Il aimait Kirua. De tout son c?ur. De tout son être. Il ne voulait pas, et n'avait jamais voulu s'en faire un ami. Il voulait davantage. Ce sentiment qu'il avait si vite éprouvé pur lui n'était pas de l'amitié. Mais de l'amour. De l'amour. Gon sourit. L'expression lui semblait si étrange, dans sa propre bouche. Il n'avait jamais sérieusement envisagé que cela pourrait lui arriver. Kirua. Gon ne savait pas quelle attitude il devait opter, maintenant que ses sentiments pour lui étaient clairs. Devait-il les lui annoncer ? Les lui cacher ? Gon était un garçon franc, c'est pourquoi il n'avait pas hésité à avouer son amitié à Kirua, quand bien même celui-ci le détestait. Mais à présent. c'était différent. Devait-il lui dire son amour, au risque de le perdre complètement ? Cela ne lui fera-t-il pas mal ? Gon soupira. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire, pas tant qu'il ne le connaissait mieux. Ses sentiments pourraient le blesser, ou le rendre mal-à-l'aise. Il attendrait.  
  
Il se leva d'un bond, et continua son chemin, passant parmi les arbres, en respirant leurs odeurs familières. Il aimait le calme qui régnait ici, ce silence, cette fraîcheur moite et complice, ces douces lumières matinales. Il marchait doucement, sans but, flânant juste au hasard parmi les bosquets. Il laissait son esprit vagabonder, laissant le temps filer paresseusement. Il passa ses mains sur les écorces des arbres, inspira à pleins poumons le parfum des violettes, et s'arrêta longuement pour écouter le chant des oiseaux dans la futaie. Tout cela le détendait, l'apaisait. Il ne se sentait vraiment à sa place que parmi les arbres, dans le silence des forêts. C'était là son élément. Il aurait pu passer des journées entières ici, simplement à se sentir vivre, au milieu de toute cette vie végétale. Il regarda sa montre, machinalement, afin de juger le temps qui lui restait avant l'inévitable échéance. Il resta figé, bouche ouverte, tandis que ses prunelles s'agrandissaient dans ses yeux. Les cours avaient déjà commencé. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, il se mit à courir, vite, très vite. S'il se dépêchait, il y serait en cinq minutes. Il accéléra, et continua sa course, sans prendre le temps de respirer. Ce n'est qu'arrivé devant la porte de la salle, après avoir gravi les escaliers quatre à quatre, qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était en nage, ne tenant plus sur ses jambes qu'en s'appuyant contre le mur. Il s'autorisa trente secondes de repos, pour reprendre son souffle, et frappa à la porte.  
  
Après s'être excusé auprès du professeur de Japonais, il alla rejoindre sa place, à côté de Kirua, sans oser croiser son regard. Il ne savait pas trop comment se comporter avec lui. Tout cela était trop neuf, trop nouveau pour lui. Il voulait lui parler, lui sourire, le regarder encore et encore, mais il se sentait soudain timide, gauche et maladroit. Il avait également l'impression que faire comme si ses sentiments étaient restés les mêmes serait injuste envers lui. Il resta donc là, gêné, sans savoir que faire. Le rouge sur son visage et la rapidité des battements de son c?ur n'étaient pas seulement dû à la course qu'il venait de faire. Pour masquer son désarroi, il récita à mi-voix l'alphabet occidental, qu'il voulait connaître au plus vite. À côté de lui, il sentait la présence de Kirua, la tête baissée sur son cahier, silencieux et travailleur.  
  
« A. B. C. (note de l'auteur : prononcer toujours à l'anglaise) »  
  
Il le guettait du coin de l'?il, mine de rien, fasciné par les glissements rapides et souples de son feutre sur son cahier.  
  
« D. E. euh. F. »  
  
Sa main était très pâle, presque blanche comparée à la sienne.  
  
« G... H..... I..... »  
  
On apercevait de temps à autre le début de son bras, sortant de sous la manche de son pull.  
  
« J......................... K....... M..  
  
- L.  
  
- Pardon ?  
  
- Tu as oublié le L, entre le K et le M.  
  
- Oh. »  
  
Gon leva les yeux vers lui. Kirua le regardait, d'un regard gris d'où ne ressortait aucune hostilité, mais presque.. de la sympathie ?  
  
« Non, pensa Gon, je me fais des idées. »  
  
Kirua s'apprêtait à replonger dans son cahier, lorsqu'il eut la présence d'esprit d'ajouter :  
  
« C'est vrai, tu as raison. Merci ! »  
  
Sur les lèvres de Kirua se dessina l'ébauche d'un sourire, qu'il réprima bien vite, pour détourner un peu trop rapidement le regard. Gon resta un instant sans bouger. Le temps d'un éclair, Kirua avait souri, d'un sourire bienveillant, d'où ne ressortait aucune antipathie. Il avait été si beau, pendant cet instant-là ! L'espace d'une seconde, Gon avait pu envisager l'existence d'un autre Kirua, amical et chaleureux, un Kirua qui ne le repousserait pas, un Kirua qui serait heureux, et avec qui il pourrait l'être. S'il pouvait seulement arriver à le faire s'exprimer, ce Kirua-là !  
  
Il passa le reste de la matinée perdu dans ses pensées, le regard dans le vague. Seule la sonnerie stridente annonçant la pause de midi le sortit de sa léthargie. Il cligna des yeux, comme quelqu'un que l'on réveille brusquement, se redressa sur sa chaise et sortit son panier-repas. Il se tourna vers Kirua, et demanda, comme il en avait pris l'habitude :  
  
« Kirua, on mange ensemble ? »  
  
Une fois de plus, Kirua ignora la question, ramassa ses affaires consciencieusement, et sortit de son sac son propre panier-repas. Puis il se leva, tournant le dos à Gon, et murmura :  
  
« Si tu veux. »  
  
Puis il partit vers la porte, sans un regard pour Gon qui resta là, bouche bée, abasourdi par les mots que Kirua venait de prononcer. Puis, dès qu'il eut pris conscience de ce qui venait de se passer, il ramassa ses affaires à la hâte, et courut derrière lui pour le rattraper.  
  
Ils s'installèrent derrière le gymnase, sur le banc à l'ombre du cerisier. Gon ne put s'empêcher de penser que la dernière fois qu'ils s'y étaient retrouvés, Kirua avait refusé son amitié avec violence. Et maintenant, il l'avait. presque invité à manger avec lui ! Gon sourit. Kirua l'acceptait enfin, au moins comme ami. Il avait peut-être une chance, après tout. Il s'assirent sur le banc, et mangèrent en silence. Kirua ne le regardait pas, et faisait comme s'il n'était pas là, mais il tolérait sa présence. C'était déjà un bon début ! Gon chercha quelque chose à dire, pour briser ce silence, mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Alors il se tut, se contentant d'apprécier ce moment. Il était seul avec Kirua, sous cet arbre. Il était bien. Il mangeait lentement, appréciant chaque bouchée. Kirua lui, mangeait rapidement, avec des gestes répétés, sans regarder ce qu'il mangeait. Pourtant, son riz avait l'air avoir été cuit avec soin, et les légumes qui l'accompagnaient dégageaient une odeur savoureuse.  
  
Kirua s'arrêta, et se tourna vers lui un regard interrogateur. Gon se sentit rougir.  
  
« Euh. C'est bon ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas.  
  
- Comment ça ?  
  
- Je ne fais pas attention à ce que je mange, ça n'a aucun intérêt pour moi. Je mange parce qu'il faut me nourrir, je ne fais pas attention au goût.  
  
- Oh.  
  
- De toute manière, je mange ça tous les midis depuis si longtemps que je n'y fais même plus attention.  
  
- .  
  
- Tu en veux ?  
  
- Hein ?  
  
- Tu en veux non ? Tu regardes ça avec appétit.  
  
- Euh. Mais je ne veux pas te priver de nourriture ! »  
  
Kirua plaça d'autorité le bol contenant le riz sur les genoux de Gon, et lui tendit ses baguettes. Celui-ci hésita, puis tendit la main. Il se sentit rougir lors du bref contact de leurs peaux. Puis il resta là, ne sachant que faire. Il regarda Kirua, qui s'apprêtait à se lever. Ce don n'était-il qu'un moyen pour lui de partir plus vite ? Comment faire pour le retenir ?  
  
« Kirua !  
  
- Oui ?  
  
- On échange alors ! »  
  
Il lui tendit son sandwich au jambon. Kirua le regarda, incrédule, hésitant. Il approcha sa main, et prit le sandwich. Bref contact à nouveau. Il restèrent là, tous les deux, gênés, puis Kirua mordit avidement dans le sandwich. Gon saisit une bouchée de riz.  
  
« C'est comme un baiser indirect. » se dit-il en les portant à sa bouche.  
  
À nouveau, il se sentit rougir.  
  
Lorsque se fut l'heure de reprendre les cours, Gon se leva à regrets, et suivit Kirua jusqu'à la salle 405. L'après-midi passa sans qu'ils ne s'adressent la parole, mais Gon sentait que quelque chose entre eux avait changé, et son c?ur s'en gonflait de joie. Kirua ne le regarda pas, et fit, comme à son habitude, comme si personne n'était assis à côté de lui, mais Gon ne sentait plus de répulsion venant de lui. Il l'acceptait, enfin. Il lui fallait maintenant être patient, et les barrières de Kirua finiraient par tomber, jusqu'à révéler. le vrai Kirua. Gon se sentait radieux comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Il avait envie de se lever, de danser dans la salle de classe, et de crier sa joie au monde entier. Lorsque les cours furent terminer, il partit courir dans le parc, jusqu'à s'épuiser complètement physiquement, sans parvenir à atténuer l'allégresse qui le remplissait tout entier. Il finit par rentrer chez lui, essoufflé, un sourire de béatitude sur son visage.  
  
Lazuli : Et voilà, Gon a compris ses sentiments pour Kirua (pas trop tôt !). Euh. Zushi a complètement disparu de l'histoire. Tant mieux, un gêneur en moins ! ^-^ Eh, n'ayez pas peur de moi, je suis totalement inoffensive ! Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué, mais j'aime bien Mito. Elle est chouette. Gon a de la chance d'avoir une « mère » comme elle. C'est vrai que je la fait apparaître souvent. J'adore Silva, aussi. J'aime bien l'image que j'ai crée de lui dans cette fic ^^ (un peu de modestie voyons !) Et vous ? Q'en pensez-vous ? N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser des reviews en me donnant vos goûts ! Et donnez-moi aussi votre avis de l'histoire, même si vous ne l'aimez pas (mais dans ce cas, vous ne serez certainement pas allé jusque là.) 


	6. Roku

Secret de famille  
  
by Lazuli  
  
d'après « Hunter X Hunter »  
  
Roku  
  
Kirua s'allongea sur son lit, les mains croisées derrière sa nuque, et fixa le plafond. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait en lui. Lorsqu'il était avec Gon, il perdait le contrôle de lui-même. Il avait rougi en le voyant se changer, puis il avait tenté de l'embrasser, il avait ensuite parlé avec lui et y avait prit plaisir, et enfin, ce midi, il avait mangé avec Gon. Lui, qui ne voulait pas avoir d'amis, qui ne voulait en aucun cas s'attacher à quelqu'un de n'importe quelle façon que ce soit, était en train de tisser des liens avec Gon, et de s'intéresser sérieusement à lui. Il avait espéré, en acceptant son invitation à déjeuner, se rendre compte du manque de maturité de Gon, de sa ressemblance avec les autres garçons de leur âge, et ainsi avoir plus de facilités à s'éloigner de lui ; mais c'était en réalité l'inverse qui s'était réalisé. Il l'avait trouvé intéressant, agréable, reposant. Il était naïf, mais d'une naïveté touchante et attachante. Il aimait sa spontanéité, sa franchise, sa candeur. Il avait apprécié ce moment avec lui. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser.  
  
Son attachement pour Gon devenait plus fort de jour en jour, et il ne savait pas s'il avait encore la force pour casser le lien qui s'établissait entre eux, de plus en plus solide. Et quoi qu'il en soit, il se rendait compte qu'il n'en avait aucune envie. Depuis l'arrivée du jeune garçon, tous ses principes soi-disant inébranlables s'étaient effondrés, laissant Kirua dans une confusion et une vulnérabilité telles qu'il n'en avait jamais connu. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Ou plutôt, il ne savait pas vraiment comment il devrait réagir, car il savait au fond de lui- même qu'il était trop faible à présent pour repousser Gon. Il avait toujours aimé la solitude comme un sort enviable et idéal pour lui. Mais à présent, cet état de détachement complet lui paraissait atroce, insupportable. Il tenterait de freiner autant que possible cette amitié naissante, et tenterait de décourager Gon à devenir son ami ; mais il ne pourrait pas de lui-même briser le lien qui les unissait.  
  
Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, et Kirua se redressa à demi sur son lit, quittant les pensées qui le taraudaient. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître son père sur le seuil. Kirua fronça les sourcils, et sentit son c?ur se serrer. Sa présence ici ne présageait rien de bon. L'homme s'avança, droit, immense, ses yeux fixés sur Kirua. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, enfonçant le matelas par le poids des ses muscles impressionnants, entraînés régulièrement, et tourna vers Kirua un regard grave. Pendant un instant, l'un et l'autre se turent, puis l'homme prit l'initiative :  
  
« Kirua, mon fils, raconte-moi. que se passe-t-il à l'école, en ce moment ? »  
  
Kirua se raidit. Cette question sentait le piège à plein nez. Il se mit à raconter des banalités, ce qu'ils étaient en train d'apprendre dans chacune des matières, tout en sachant que ce n'était pas ce que son père attendait. Celui-ci l'arrêta rapidement, d'un geste de la main.  
  
« Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande. Kirua. Tu ne me racontes pas tout. »  
  
Ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux de Kirua, qui se sentit trembler de peur.  
  
« N'essaye pas de me mentir, Kirua. N'essaye plus non plus de ne pas tout me dire. Je te connais, Kirua. Je te connais mieux que tu ne te connais toi- même. Tu ne peux rien me cacher, Kirua, je sais tout, tu le sais. Alors raconte-moi. »  
  
Tremblant toujours, Kirua parvint à balbutier :  
  
« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.  
  
- Ne me mens pas ! » rugit son père  
  
Puis il ajouta d'une voix adoucie :  
  
« Tu as seize ans, Kirua. Tes hormones doivent te travailler, c'est normal, je sais ce que c'est, j'ai eu seize ans, moi aussi. Mais tu dois reprendre le contrôle, mon fils, ne te laisse pas aller au sentimentalisme. Tu seras malheureux, et je cherche à te l'éviter, tu le sais. Et en me mentant, tu t'exposes à être malheureux, fatalement. Je t'aime beaucoup, Kirua, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, et que je ferais ce qu'il est en mon pouvoir pour pouvoir t'aider. Maintenant dis-moi. qui est cette fille ? »  
  
Kirua écarquilla les yeux, incrédule. Lui, amoureux ? Jamais ! Il eut un sourire amusé. C'était la première fois que son père se trompait à son sujet.  
  
« Je vous assure, père, vous vous trompez, je.  
  
- Kirua. »  
  
Son père l'observait d'un regard sévère et menaçant.  
  
« Ne me mens pas, Kirua. Sois coopératif, je fais cela pour ton propre bien. Je sens que tu t'éloigne de moi de jour en jour, tu es en train de t'attacher à quelqu'un d'autre. Je n'ai rien fais au début, je te faisais confiance pour régler seul cette faiblesse. Mais ton attachement devient plus fort de jour en jour, et je crains que tu n'y arrive seul. Allons, ne t'inquiète pas, donne-moi le nom de cette fille, et je m'arrangerais pour que tu ne la voies plus. Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne la tuerais pas, je ferais juste en sorte de l'éloigner, elle et sa famille. N'est-ce pas ce que tu désires, toi aussi ? Pour te débarrasser de ta faiblesse. Laisse ton amour propre de côté, et laisse-moi t'aider. Cela restera entre nous, je te le promets. »  
  
Il passa son bras autour des épaules de son fils, en un geste tendre et paternel.  
  
Kirua garda le silence. Il fut tenté un instant de parler de Gon à son père, mais il n'était pas sûr de vouloir véritablement en être éloigné, même si cela règlerait tous ses problèmes. Il voulait en profiter encore un peu, quitte à lui en parler un peu plus tard. De plus, cela aurait été comme avouer qu'il était amoureux de Gon, ce qui, naturellement, était complètement faux.  
  
« Père, je te jure qu'aucune fille ne compte pour moi, de quelque façon que ce soit. »  
  
D'accord, c'était un peu facile de s'en sortir de cette manière-là, mais cela avait l'air de convaincre son père.  
  
« Très bien, je vois. Peut-être que tu ne t'en es pas encore rendu compte après tout, ou peut-être -mais cela m'étonnerait fort, que je me suis trompé. Je vais donc te laisser, mais n'oublie pas, si un jour cela venait à t'arriver, de venir m'en parler au plus vite. »  
  
Il se leva, et se dirigea vers la porte, sans adresser un seul regard à son fils. Il posa sa main sur la poignée, s'arrêta, et dit, sans se retourner :  
  
« Néanmoins, je pense toujours que tu me caches quelque chose, Kirua. Tu viendras me voir, ce soir, dans mes appartements, afin que nous continuions tranquillement cette conversation. »  
  
Il sortit, laissant sur le lit un Kirua tremblant et apeuré.  
  
ÇA allait recommencer. Encore une fois. Toujours aussi terrible, toujours aussi douloureux. Kirua se recroquevilla sur lui-même. ÇA le rendait toujours terriblement vulnérable. Il ne savait pas comment lutter contre. Il ne pouvait pas subir la punition avec indifférence. ÇA était plus fort que lui, et le rendait toujours enfant, innocent, fragile, incapable de se défendre. Silva lui avait fait ÇA pour la première fois à six ans, le soir de son premier Rituel, afin de lui montrer ce qui se passerait toutes les fois où il se montrerait désobéissant. Kirua avait compris la leçon, et avait toujours depuis cherché à plaire à son père, pour ne plus connaître ÇA. Au début, ÇA était assez rare, mais plus le temps passait, moins il arrivait à l'éviter. Silva était peut-être devenu plus exigeant, à moins que ce ne soit lui qui s'éloigne plus fréquemment de ce que celui-ci demandait. Toujours était-il que depuis quelques mois, pas une semaine ne passait sans qu'il lui arrive ÇA, et Kirua était devenu de plus en plus irascible, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Gon. Kirua entendait les battements de son c?ur battre à l'intérieur de tout son corps. Gon ! Si seulement Gon pouvait être là. Kirua aurait aimé se blottir dans ses bras, pour pouvoir pleurer comme un enfant. Il se serait peut-être sentit en sécurité, près de Gon, mais il n'était pas là, mais il était seul, mais il ne viendrait pas. Gon ne pouvait pas entendre, ne pouvait pas comprendre sa douleur. Gon, Gon, Gon !  
  
Ce fut bientôt l'heure du repas. Kirua, tremblant, renversa nerveusement son assiette sur le sol, ce qui lui valut un regard désapprobateur de son père. Ensuite ce fut le Rituel, où il raconta sa journée en omettant soigneusement de signaler qu'il avait mangé avec Gon ; et après il eut droit, comme tous les jeudis, à son cours de Russe personnel avec une jeune étudiante diplômée que son père avait engagé. Il était toujours submergé par son père de cours particuliers, qui pensait ainsi lui donner toutes les chances de réussir. Mais Kirua n'avait pas le c?ur à l'étude. La jeune russe eut beau se démener, il n'écoutait pas, obsédé par ses pensées macabres. Le tic tac de l'horloge était une sonorité insupportable. Chaque minute, chaque seconde le rapprochait, encore et encore, de ÇA. Kirua restait immobile, assit à son bureau, le regard fixe et vide, le c?ur battant, espérant de toutes ses forces que neuf heures ne viendraient pas. Il voulait bien mourir, sacrifier quelqu'un d'autre, faire n'importe quoi pour arrêter le temps. Sauf perdre Gon, peut-être. Gon était le seul remède possible à ÇA. Mais il n'était pas là en ce moment, et il aurait dû être là. Kirua se sentait trahi.  
  
L'horloge accrochée au mur sonna neuf coups, neuf coups sinistres qui résonnèrent jusque dans le c?ur de Kirua. L'étudiante se leva, avec un soupir, le réprimanda pour son inattention, et sortit. Kirua ne la remarqua pas. Il se leva également, de manière automatique, et sortit, lui aussi, dans le couloir. Chaque pas qu'il faisait était une torture, et le rapprochait un peu plus de l'échafaud. Mais il marchait quand même, et encore, et encore, sans pouvoir s'enfuir, se dirigeant de lui-même au devant de son bourreau. Il arriva bientôt, beaucoup trop tôt, devant la porte de la chambre de Silva. Il frappa à la porte, mais le son sourd que cela produisit lui parut plus silencieux que ceux réalisés par les battements de son c?ur.  
  
« Entrez ! »  
  
Il posa sa main sur la poignée de bronze (elle était froide et lisse, et sa main moite et tremblante dut la saisir fermement), et poussa la porte doucement. Cette pièce. Cette pièce tant redoutée. Il s'y trouvait une fois de plus. Kirua savait qu'il n'en ressortirait pas sans avoir subi ÇA, et cette pensée l'affola de plus belle.  
  
Silva se leva de son bureau, et lui sourit. D'un sourire tranquille, dans lequel Kirua vit pourtant une violente et dangereuse démence. Il s'approcha, d'un pas calme et mesuré. Kirua brûlait de s'enfuir de la pièce, de partir en courant, mais il était incapable de bouger. Silva posa ses mains sur ses épaules, qui frissonnèrent à ce contact. Il s'agenouilla, jusqu'à ce que son visage soit au même niveau que celui de Kirua.  
  
« Alors ? Toujours aussi résolu ? Je ne souhaite pourtant que te venir en aide. Ne t'attache à personne, Kirua. L'amour est un sentiment faible, dangereux, perverti et sale. Surmonte-le à tout prix. Tomber amoureux est la pire chose qui puisse arriver. Tu compromets tes études, ta réussite professionnelle, ton équilibre psychique, et la pureté de ton âme. Réagis avant qu'il soit trop tard, d'accord ? Cela m'attriste de devoir te punir en prévention de cette faute, mais il s'agit d'une faute capitale, que tu ne dois en aucun cas commettre. Allez, viens mon fils, expie ton péché (pardoooooon !!! Mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. N.DA.) avant qu'il soit trop tard. »  
  
Kirua ferma les yeux, et sentit qu'on le dirigeait, fermement, au milieu de la pièce. Il eut un frisson en sentant qu'on lui enlevait son débardeur, puis il abandonna là son corps, comme une poupée de chiffon sans réaction, et s'évada vers un Ailleurs, dans une verte prairie ensoleillée à perte de vue, où il serait seul, non, avec Gon, pour toujours, où il n'y aurait pas de cris, où il n'y aurait pas de pleurs, où tout serait Joie, Beauté, Harmonie, Perfection, Amitié. Oh, comme ce serait bien ! Mais la douleur le ramena bientôt à son horrible réalité.  
  
Kirua retourna ensuite dans sa chambre, courant du plus vite qu'il pouvait, prenant appui de ses mains contre les murs dans les virages pour pouvoir continuer sa course folle, et pleurant toutes les larmes de son c?ur. Il se jeta à corps perdu sur son lit et se blotti sous les draps en position f?tale. La douleur était là, toujours, le harcelant, le menaçant, s'immisçant en lui par tous les pores de sa peau, toujours un peu plus profonde. Il se mordit l'intérieur des joues jusqu'à sentir dans sa bouche le goût du sang, se griffa les bras et les jambes jusqu'à en défaillir de douleur. Toutes les souffrances existantes étaient préférables à cette douleur-là. Mais elle les surpassait toujours. Il se recroquevilla encore un peu plus, le corps secoué de sanglots et resta là, pendant des heures, les yeux grands ouverts, incapable de penser, jusqu'à ce que l'épuisement le fasse enfin sombrer dans un cauchemar sombre, oppressant, angoissant et insupportable. Il revivait toujours ÇA en songe, ces nuits-là.  
  
Kirua se réveilla en hurlant, le c?ur battant, et s'assit sur son lit. Pas un bruit, pas un mouvement. De l'immense baie vitrée qui occupait un mur entier de sa chambre, la lune éclairait faiblement, donnant à l'intérieur de sa chambre des couleurs spectrales. Il était en sécurité. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Il se prit la tête entre les mains, et resta immobile jusqu'à ce que son c?ur reprenne un rythme normal. Puis il se leva, et sortit sur le balcon. La fraîcheur de la nuit le fit frissonna. Il s'approcha, pieds nus, près de la balustrade, par-dessus laquelle il laissa pendre ses bras. Ses yeux, qui admiraient la lumière apaisante des étoiles, descendirent progressivement, jusqu'à fixer dans un mélange de crainte et de fascination le vide en dessous. Sa chambre était située à l'extrémité de la résidence, collée contre la falaise. S'il sautait d'ici, il ne survivrait certainement pas. S'il sautait d'ici. Ce vide l'attirait. Il se haussa sur la pointe des pieds, et prit fermement appui contre la balustrade. Mourir. C'était le moyen. Le moyen rêvé. Il pourrait rejoindre l'oubli, un ailleurs où il n'y aurait pas de cris, où il n'y aurait pas de pleurs, où tout serait Joie, Beauté, Harmonie, Perfection, Amitié. non. pas d'Amitié. la mort était un Paradis, mais. mais. Gon n'y était pas. Il lâcha la balustrade et s'en éloigna prestement. Non. Il ne devait pas mourir. Pas encore. Pas maintenant. Pas sans Gon. Il se rendit compte soudainement qu'il avait froid. Alors il rentra, ferma les rideaux, et se recoucha, le dos tourné à la fenêtre.  
  
À son réveil, la douleur était toujours là, lui collant à la peau. Kirua prit une longue douche, mais la douleur restait toujours là, indélébile. Il mangea le petit déjeuner qu'un domestique, pendant son sommeil, avait déposé sur la table de sa bibliothèque, s'habilla, passa sa main dans ses cheveux, prit son sac à dos, et sortit. Il monta dans l'avion, qui le déposa, quelques minutes plus tard, à l'entrée de la propriété. Il prit alors le chemin qui le menait jusqu'au lycée.  
  
« Kirua !!! »  
  
Kirua se retourna, surprit de s'entendre appeler, et vit Gon, son sac sur le dos, courir dans sa direction. Le garçon fut bientôt à ses côtés, et Kirua sentit alors sa souffrance le quitter entièrement, et le soulagement que cela créa fut si intense qu'il dut se retenir de se jeter dans les bras de Gon.  
  
« Je t'attendais, Kirua.  
  
- Tu m'attendais ?  
  
- Oui, je t'attendais. Tu ne m'en veux pas ? J'avais envie de faire le trajet avec toi.  
  
- Oh. Non, ça ne me dérange pas. Mais comment as-tu su où j'habite ? »  
  
Question idiote, se dit-il aussitôt. Tout le village connaissait « la demeure des Zoldiks ».  
  
« Eh bien, je suis passé devant l'autre jour, et j'ai vu le nom sur la porte. Dis, je me trompe, où c'est un avion qui t'a amené ici ?  
  
- Non, tu ne te trompes pas. Nous vivons en haut de la montagne, et l'on ne peut y accéder que par les airs.  
  
- Waaaah !!! Génial ! Tu as de la chance de vivre là ! »  
  
Kirua sourit. S'il le pouvait, il échangerait volontiers avec Gon. Il marchèrent ensemble jusqu'au lycée, en discutant joyeusement, et les élèves de leur classe écarquillèrent les yeux en les voyant arriver ensemble.  
  
Le c?ur de Kirua débordait de joie. L'horreur de la nuit dernière, son attrait de la mort étaient totalement oubliés. Il était avec Gon, son ami, son premier ami. Il y avait enfin quelqu'un qui s'intéressait à lui, pour lui, et non pas pour la richesse et la puissance de son père. Il n'exigeait rien de lui, ils se contentaient d'être ensemble. Gon était la première personne avec laquelle il se sentait bien. Les cours de la matinée passèrent comme un rêve, et Kirua se surprit plusieurs fois à être inattentif. Mais cela lui était égal, il se moquait de tout : quelqu'un dans le monde comptait pour lui. À la pause repas, ils partirent ensemble manger derrière le gymnase. Cette fois-ci, il s ne mangèrent pas en silence. Ils parlèrent, rirent, discutèrent ensemble. Gon lui raconta longuement sa vie sur l'île de la Baleine, et Kirua l'écoutait, captivé par cette vie simple, heureuse, insouciante qui avait été la sienne. Ils ne retournèrent en cours qu'à regrets. L'après-midi passa, et Gon le ramena devant chez lui. En lui adressant un signe de la main avant de monter dans l'avion, Kirua repensa à la manière dont Gon s'était accroché à lui pour devenir son ami. Il avait définitivement rendu les armes. Gon avait gagné. Ils étaient amis. Il souriait encore en descendant de l'avion, ainsi qu'en se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Mais lorsqu'il y trouva son père, debout, les bras croisés et l'air grave, son sourire s'effaça aussitôt.  
  
« Je t'attendais, Kirua. Nous devons parler tous les deux. »  
  
Lazuli : J'en ai marre, je veux le tome 16 de HxH. Pourquoi il sort pas !? T___T 


	7. Shichi

Secret de famille  
  
by Lazuli  
  
d'après « Hunter X Hunter »  
  
7 - Shichi V-S-D-L  
  
Gon rentra chez lui le c?ur en fête. Kirua l'avait finalement accepté pour ami. Définitivement. Il allait pouvoir passer ses journées à ses côtés, étudier avec lui, manger avec lui, rire avec lui, parler avec lui, le regarder, le suivre, l'aimer. Il ne demandait rien de plus. Les arbres, les oiseaux, le vent prenaient soudain tout leurs sens. Dès qu'il fut arrivé, il se jeta au cou de sa tante, et l'embrassa sur les deux joues avec force. Celle-ci, surprise, répondit maladroitement à son étreinte, lui sourit, et retourna s'occuper de ses clients. Gon monta alors les escaliers quatre à quatre, se précipita dans sa chambre, et se laissa tomber lourdement sur son lit, les bras en croix, les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche ouverte en un sourire béat. Il ne croyait pas en son bonheur. On était vendredi, la veille du week-end, d'un interminable week-end, mais lundi, il reverrait Kirua. Toute la semaine, il pourra être à ses côtés. Toujours. Et cela recommencera, toutes les semaines, toute l'année, et l'année prochaine aussi, sans doute. Que de moments de bonheur ils allaient pouvoir connaître ensemble ! Gon resta immobile longtemps, pleins de rêves en tête, plus fous les uns que les autres, jusqu'à ce que Mito l'appelle pour le dîner. Il descendit alors les escaliers aussi vite qu'il les avait montés, et se rua dans la salle à manger, le regard étincelant et le c?ur rempli de joie. La vie était vraiment quelque chose de magique, de merveilleux, de beau, lorsqu'on savait avec qui la vivre.  
  
Le samedi, Gon partit très tôt le matin, avec l'intention de se promener dans la forêt. Mais il avait en réalité surtout envie d'être seul, avec ses sentiments. Il erra, sans but, parmi les arbres toute la matinée, en se rapprochant toujours, inconsciemment, de la muraille entourant la propriété des Zoldiks. La majorité de la forêt appartenait en effet à la famille de Kirua, et l'épais mur de briques séparait donc la forêt en deux. Gon s'appuya contre ce mur. Il aurait tant aimé se trouver de l'autre côté, et connaître ainsi l'endroit où habitait celui qu'il aimait. Kirua ne lui avait jamais parlé de sa famille, et de sa maison. Il était toujours resté silencieux, écoutant Gon la plupart du temps, et détournant soigneusement les questions personnelles. Gon ne connaissait donc sa vie privée que par les rumeurs qui circulaient à son sujet. Il avait entendu que son père était le directeur d'une grande compagnie de fabrication d'armes, et possédait l'une des dix plus grandes fortunes du monde. Mais concernant tout le reste, les rumeurs demeuraient assez floues, parfois contradictoire, et tenaient apparemment plus de la légende que de véritables faits. L'une d'elle par exemple, disait que le père de Kirua était un colosse de trois mères, capable d'arracher le c?ur de ses ennemis à mains nues. Gon n'y accordait donc que peu de fois. Quant à la propriété des Zoldiks, personne ne semblait jamais y être entré.  
  
Il s'écarta subitement de l'enceinte, et se dirigea vers un arbre gigantesque, un immense cèdre qui avait poussé aux alentours de la muraille, entreprit de l'escalader, et s'installa à califourchon sur l'une des plus hautes branches pouvant encore supporter son poids, et sortit de son sac un sandwich dans lequel il mordit avidement. De là-haut, il dominait toute la forêt, et il avait également une vue imprenable sur « Kukuru mountain ». La propriété était immense, et recouvrait apparemment plusieurs hectares de forêts. Au sommet de la montagne était dressée, imposante, une gigantesque forteresse noire, qui faisait corps avec la montagne. Soudain, un avion décolla du centre de la forteresse, presque à la verticale, et s'éloigna à l'horizon. Gon se remémora les paroles de Kirua : « Nous vivons en haut de la montagne, et l'on ne peut y accéder que par les airs. ». Comme il aurait aimé, lui, vivre dans ce lieu éloigné de tout, au milieu de la nature ! Il resta là, sur son arbre, toute l'après- midi, dévorant des yeux ce domaine interdit, ce paradis défendu, où se trouvait en ce moment-même celui qu'il aimait. Il ne redescendit que lorsque la fraîcheur du soir tomba sur la forêt.  
  
Le dimanche, il resta chez lui, faisant ses devoirs avec application, mais s'arrêtant souvent pour rêvasser, les yeux dans le vide, si bien qu'il ne fut pas vraiment productif. L'après-midi, il aida sa tante à nettoyer le bar de fond en comble, profitant comme de coutume de la fermeture hebdomadaire. Il passa le balai, fit la vaisselle, épousseta les tables, mais il ne fut, là non plus, pas très efficace, s'arrêtant parfois en pleine action pour regarder par la fenêtre et laisser vagabonder son esprit vers celui qui chérissait, ce qui fit que Mito dut à plusieurs reprises le secouer gentiment, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. Ils n'avaient pas reparlé depuis mercredi des « sentiments » de Gon, mais ses regards, ses sourires et son comportement avait apparemment définitivement convaincu Mito de l'état de son fils adoptif. Depuis, elle montrait beaucoup d'indulgence envers Gon, s'amusant de son inattention, de ses étourderies et de sa maladresse. Gon, lui, remerciait intérieurement sa tante de sa discrétion. Il ne voulait pas lui parler de Kirua. Pas encore. Il lui avait toujours parlé de tous ses amis à c?ur ouvert, mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Il voulait protéger leur relation des regards étrangers. Même de celui de Mito. C'était une relation qui n'appartenait qu'à eux.  
  
Enfin, ce fut lundi. Gon se leva tôt, le c?ur battant, s'habilla nerveusement, se dépêcha d'avaler son petit déjeuner, et courut jusqu'à l'entrée de Kukuru mountain. Il était arrivé trop tôt, et savait que Kirua ne donnerait pas de signe de vie avant une demi-heure au moins, mais il appréciait le fait de se sentir ainsi plus proche de lui. Il s'assit dans l'herbe, entoura ses jambes de ses bras, et attendit. Enfin, le vrombissement de l'avion le fit se relever précipitamment. Quelques instants après, l'immense portail s'ouvrait, de manière majestueuse et impressionnante, laissant apparaître un jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs en bataille. Kirua. Gon se sentit transporté de bonheur. Après deux jours de séparation, il retrouvait enfin son aimé. Il s'avança, d'un pas timide, le sourire aux lèvres. Kirua se tourna vers lui, lui souriant également. Ils étaient enfin réunis. Ils s'emboîtèrent mutuellement le pas, et partir ensemble pour le lycée. Ils parlaient peu, mais cela suffisait à Gon, qui dévorait Kirua du regard, sans se préoccuper de l'extérieur.  
  
Son visage semblait plus tiré, plus émacié que d'habitude. Ses joues étaient creusées. Sa peau était très blanche, presque blafarde. Son regard paraissait tremblant, fiévreux. Il ressemblait à un malade, ou à quelqu'un n'ayant pas suffisamment dormi. Gon l'examina plus intensément, inquiété par ses signes. Kirua ne semblait pas, loin de là, en bonne forme physique. Il paraissait nerveux, fébrile, tourmenté, fatigué. Quelque chose n'allait pas.  
  
« Kirua ?  
  
- Mmh ?  
  
- Tu vas bien ?  
  
- Hein ? Oui pourquoi ?  
  
- Tu as l'air malade.  
  
- Oh. euh, en fait, j'ai eu des mots avec mon père, et j'ai mal dormi.  
  
- Ah bon. J'espère que ça va s'arranger. »  
  
Kirua resta muet, le regard fixé droit devant lui. Gon n'insista pas. La relation père-fils semblait assez conflictuelle, chez les Zoldiks. Ça devait être un sujet brûlant, qu'il évita de fait d'aborder. Kirua lui en parlerait lorsqu'il le désirerait, il ne le brusquerait pas. Ils avaient tout le temps devant eux... Ils ne se parlèrent plus de tout le chemin, pourtant assez long, qui les conduisait au lycée, et Gon profita simplement de la présence de l'élu de son c?ur à ses côtés, frissonnant à chacun de leurs contacts accidentels. Ils entrèrent ensemble dans la salle de classe, et s'assirent côte à côte, à leurs places habituelles.  
  
Une nouvelle semaine commençait. Gon avait du mal à croire qu'il n'était ici que depuis si peu de temps. Tant de choses s'étaient passées dans ce cours laps de temps. Il repensa avec nostalgie au sentiment qui était né dans son c?ur, et à l'apprivoisement progressif de Kirua. Qu'allait donc lui apporter cette nouvelle semaine ? Il nageait d'ores et déjà en plein bonheur... Pouvait-il recevoir plus encore ? Il n'osait l'espérer. Il regarda Kirua, hypnotisé par ce garçon si mystérieux, si imprévisible, si impitoyable, mais pourtant si attachant, si fragile dans son agressivité, si. beau... tout simplement. Gon se sentait pris de vertige. Kirua faisait naître tellement de choses en lui. Des sentiments violents, incontrôlables, forts, magnifiques et cruels. Il détourna son regard de lui avec difficulté. Il ne devait pas le regarder si avidement, ou Kirua finirait par se douter de quelque chose. Et ce serait le pire qui puisse leur arriver. Kirua réagirait sans doute très mal, et ce serait la fin définitive de leur amitié. Gon voulait à tout pris éviter cette finalité. Le professeur arriva, et Gon se plongea dans son cours, s'arrêtant parfois pour jouir un moment de la présence si proche de Kirua, mais se reprenant rapidement. Ne pas créer de soupçons n'était pas le seul enjeu. Il ne devait pas non plus compromettre sa scolarité. Ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir être l'année suivante dans la même classe que Kirua. La matinée passa rapidement. Que le temps file vite près de ceux que l'on aime !  
  
À la pause déjeuner, il suivit Kirua derrière le gymnase, sous le cerisier. Celui-ci commençait à tout juste à fleurir, et le nombre important de bourgeons qui le recouvrait promettait une floraison prometteuse. C'était vraiment une chance qu'un tel endroit merveilleux soit inconnu de la plupart des élèves. Ils mangèrent en silence, Gon dévorant Kirua du regard, Kirua lui tournant à demi le dos. Gon se sentait gêné. Le silence ne le dérangeait pas, il savait que Kirua n'aimait pas parler, et il y avait de toute manière une véritable complicité qui se tissait habituellement entre eux dans ce silence. Mais Kirua semblait refuser aujourd'hui cette silencieuse communion. Il ne le regardait pas, et l'ignorait, comme au début de leu relation. Peut-être pensait-il encore à la dispute qu'il avait eu avec son père. Il avait en tout cas apparemment besoin d'être seul, et Gon n'essaya pas de le tirer de son mutisme, bien qu'il mourrait d'envie de lui remonter le moral. Kirua devait être très attaché à son père, pour se mettre dans des états pareils.  
  
Ils retournèrent ensuite dans leur salle de classe, toujours sans ouvrir la bouche. Zushi les regarda entrer d'un étrange regard, et sourit bizarrement à Gon. Ils ne s'étaient presque pas parlé depuis le premier jour où il avait mangé avec Kirua, et leur relation avait considérablement changé. Zushi semblait à présent se méfier un peu de Gon. Peut-être pensait- il que lui non plus n'était pas fréquentable ? Mais Gon ne s'intéressait aucunement à ce qu'il pouvait penser. Depuis qu'il était avec Kirua, il s'était complètement détaché de ses anciens amis, et ne s'en souciait que peu. Il vivait sur son petit nuage : Kirua était le seul qui compte encore pour lui. C'était, réflexion faite, une attitude assez égoïste, mais Zushi n'avait, après tout, jamais été plus qu'un « copain » pour lui. Il avait dû choisir, et il avait choisit Kirua. Sans hésitation. Et sans regrets. Gon répondit pourtant au sourire de Zushi, et alla s'asseoir. Les cours commencèrent, et il chassa Zushi de son esprit. Il ne comptait plus pour lui. Il suivit le cours avec attention, mais, exceptionnellement, cela ne semblait pas être le cas de Kirua, qui, la tête entre ses mains, semblait réfléchir intensément. Gon ne le dérangea pas.  
  
Les cours finis, Kirua se leva et sortit le premier de la salle, rapidement, marchant à grands pas. Gon ramassa précipitamment ses affaires, et courut derrière lui, pour le rattraper à la sortie du lycée.  
  
« Kirua ! Attends-moi ! Je te raccompagne !  
  
- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me raccompagne. »  
  
Gon s'arrêta, stupéfait, blessé. Cette voix ! C'était la même que celle qu'il avait au début ! Tout était-il à recommencer ? Il voulait y croire encore. Il se remit à courir, rejoignit Kirua, l'attrapa au poignet et le força à s'immobiliser.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Kirua !  
  
- Lâche-moi !  
  
- Non ! Je ne te lâcherai pas ! Pourquoi es-tu si froid, tout d'un coup ?  
  
- Tu fais chier, lâche-moi !  
  
- Non ! »  
  
Kirua se dégagea vigoureusement de l'étreinte de Gon, et reprit son chemin. Mais Gon se plaça devant lui, bloquant son avancée.  
  
« Répond-moi !  
  
- Je n'ai pas à te répondre. Mais qu'est-ce que t'es collant ! Tu n'as donc pas encore compris ? Je ne veux pas de ton amitié ! Je n'en ai jamais voulu ! Je m'amuse avec toi depuis le début. Tu n'es rien pour moi. Laisse- moi passer ! »  
  
Gon se sentit tomber, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus bas, en une chute vertigineuse. Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. Était-ce vrai. ? Ce que Kirua avait dit. Alors comme ça. depuis le début. Kirua jouait avec lui ? Ce n'était pas vrai ! Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai !  
  
Kirua le poussa violement, le faisant tomber sans résistance sur le sol, et passa devant lui, le regardant avec mépris.  
  
« C'est ça, chiale, tu n'es bon qu'à ça. »  
  
Il continuant sa route, sans se retourner. Gon se redressa sur ses genoux.  
  
« Kirua !  
  
- Quoi ? Tu n'as pas toujours pas compris ? Je ne serai jamais ton ami !  
  
- Tu n'es pas mon ami, Kirua, je t'aime, tu es tout pour moi ! »  
  
Il l'avait dit. Ça lui était venu, spontanément. Il n'avait pas réfléchi avant de parler. Mais il sentait qu'il devait lui dire. Être enfin franc avec lui. Il n'avait jamais aimé la dissimulation des sentiments. Ce n'était certainement pas le bon moment, mais il devait lui dire. Que Kirua connaisse la vérité. Et apparemment, il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Gon sentit son c?ur se serrer. Kirua s'était arrêté, et les lycéens, regroupés curieusement autour d'eux depuis le début de la scène, commençaient à murmurer entre eux. Puis Kirua parla, sans se retourner, sans adresser un seul regard à Gon, lentement, distinctement, de sa voix dure, froide et dépourvue d'émotions :  
  
« Alors, c'était pour ça. Ton obstination, ton hystérie pour moi. Tu n'es donc qu'un sale petit pédé. Si j'avais su, je ne me serais pas approché de toi. Tu me dégoûtes. Mais je suis déçu, je croyais briser un c?ur plus pur. »  
  
Il s'éloigna, sans changer son allure, tandis que Gon, prostré sur le sol au milieu de la foule d'élèves attroupés, éclatait en sanglots.  
  
Lazuli : La relation entre Gon et Kirua semble bien mal partie. Quelle est la raison qui pousse Kirua à dire d'aussi terribles paroles ? Gon se remettra-t-il de la blessure que lui a infligée Kirua ? Mito craquera-t- elle pour le nouveau sac Vuitton ? Vous le saurez, en lisant le nouvel épisode de... Amouuur, pleurs et secreeeeet !!!. (c'est. nul. T_T) 


	8. Hachi

Secret de famille  
  
by Lazuli  
  
d'après « Hunter X Hunter »  
  
8 - Hachi  
  
Kirua parla, sans se retourner pour ne pas montrer à Gon les larmes qui coulaient sur ses yeux, sans lui adresser un seul regard pour ne pas faiblir, et parla lentement, distinctement, de sa voix dure, froide et dépourvue d'émotions qu'il savait si bien prendre :  
  
« Alors, c'était pour ça. Ton obstination, ton hystérie pour moi. Tu n'es donc qu'un sale petit pédé. Si j'avais su, je ne me serais pas approché de toi. Tu me dégoûtes. Mais je suis déçu, je croyais briser un c?ur plus pur. »  
  
Les mots, au fur et à mesure qu'il les prononçait, lui faisaient mal, lui écorchaient le c?ur. Mais il devait à tout prix briser à jamais le lien qui le reliait à Gon, pour sa propre sécurité. Il s'éloigna, sans changer son allure, tandis que Gon, prostré sur le sol au milieu de la foule d'élèves attroupés, éclatait en sanglots. Les pleurs de son ami lui faisaient mal, mais il ne se retourna pas, ne ralentit pas, malgré les remords qui oppressaient son c?ur. Une fois hors de sa vue, il s'appuya contre un arbre et ferma les yeux. Il inspira plusieurs fois profondément, s'essuya les joues et repartit, les yeux secs. Son père ne devait pas le voir pleurer.  
  
Il monta dans l'avion, les lèvres serrées. Il devait tenir, tenir encore un peu. Sitôt arrivé, il se dirigea directement vers sa chambre, ferma sa porte et s'écroula de tout son poids sur son lit en sanglotant bruyamment. C'était fini. Toutes ses belles illusions d'amitiés. Il y avait mis fin. Définitivement. Son père avait finalement été le plus fort, et il lui avait obéi, comme un enfant. Mais il savait que celui-ci n'aurait pas hésité à s'en prendre à Gon, s'il avait désobéi. Tout le week-end, il avait réfléchi, débattu avec lui-même sur la conduite qu'il devait adopter, et il savait avoir choisi la plus sage, bien que la plus dure. Il était trop faible pour tenir tête à son père, et lui avait cédé. Il avait fait ce qu'il demandait : il s'était séparer de Gon. Il avait encore, aujourd'hui, profité un peu de la présence de Gon, encore un peu, avant la rupture définitive. Et le moment venu, il avait pu prononcer les mots blessants, humiliants, qui les séparèrent. En somme, il avait réussi ce que son père voulait. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'apitoyer sur son propre malheur. Il se tourna sur le dos, et repensa à la discussion qu'il avait eue avec son père, vendredi soir.  
  
« Je t'attendais, Kirua. Nous devons parler tous les deux. »  
  
Kirua frissonna, prit d'une envie de fuir. Que s'était-il passé pour que  
son père prit une voix si grave, si tragique ?  
  
« Dis-moi, Kirua. Qui est Gon, pour toi ? »  
  
Il était foutu. Son père savait tout  
.  
« Comment.  
  
- Les caméras de surveillances, mon garçon. Vous étiez ensemble devant la  
porte, ce matin. On me l'a aussitôt signalé. »  
  
L'homme s'approcha à pas lents, cérémonieux, d'un magnétophone qui avait  
été posé sur la table, et le mit en marche. On entendit alors, dans toute  
la pièce, résonner les voix de deux jeunes garçons :  
  
« Kirua !!! Je t'attendais, Kirua. Tu m'attendais ? Oui, je t'attendais. Tu  
ne m'en veux pas ? J'avais envie de faire le trajet avec toi. Oh. Non, ça  
ne me dérange pas. »  
  
Son père appuya sur la touche STOP, et le regarda, d'un air interrogateur.  
  
« évidemment, ça a été un jeu d'enfant de retrouver son identité avec son image et sa voix. Gon Freecss, seize ans, né sur l'île de la Baleine, fils unique et orphelin, recueilli par sa tante. Tu es finalement tombé dans la  
faiblesse de l'amour, Kirua. Et avec un garçon, le comble de la  
perversité !  
  
- Vous vous trompez.  
  
- Pardon ?  
  
- Vous vous trompez ! Gon est un ami, rien de plus !  
  
- Un ami ! »  
  
L'homme cracha sur le sol avec mépris.  
  
« Les Zoldiks n'ont pas d'amis. Nous n'en avons pas besoin. Ce sont les faibles qui s'accrochent à de telles chimères.L'amitié affaiblit le c?ur et  
le corps. Kirua, tu ne verras plus ce garçon. »  
  
C'était un ordre. Une menace. Il n'avait pas le choix. Kirua savait de quoi  
son père était capable. Il n'hésiterait pas à s'en prendre à Gon, pour remettre son fils dans « le droit chemin ». Et cela, il ne le voulait pas.  
Il baissa la tête. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Face à son père, il était  
resté l'enfant de six ans terrifié, qu'il avait « corrigé » pour la  
première fois. Il ne pouvait rien faire.  
  
« Bien, père. »  
  
Kirua se retourna, et s'allongea sur le ventre. Il allait donc être de nouveau seul, éternellement seul, sans personne à qui sourire et parler. Il s'était si rapidement habitué à avoir un ami. Et il avait dû tout arrêter, tout briser, au moment même où Gon lui annonçait. Il se redressa brusquement sur son lit, prenant soudainement conscience de quelque chose. Gon l'aimait ! Il n'était pas question entre eux d'amitié, c'était de l'amour que Gon éprouvait pour lui. Kirua se sentit mal-à-l'aise. Gon devait vraiment souffrir d'avoir été repoussé par lui comme ça. C'était l'effet recherché, il est vrai, mais. Cela avait dû être dur pour lui. Très dur. Gon. Gon l'aimait. Kirua se sentait bizarre à cette pensée. Gon. La première personne qui l'aimait, d'un amour pur,sans taches. Gon. Et lui, Kirua. l'aimait-il, comme son père avait l'air de le croire ? Il prit le temps de réfléchir. Non. Non, il n'aimait pas Gon. C'est, ou plutôt c'était, un ami, mais il n'éprouvait pour lui aucun sentiment amoureux. Kirua se doutait d'ailleurs qu'il puisse jamais aimer quelqu'un un jour. Oui, c'était de l'amitié qu'il éprouvait pour Gon. Simplement de l'amitié. Une très belle amitié. Mais en attendant, il devait l'oublier. Leur histoire était terminée.  
  
Kirua recommença à pleurer, désespérément, faiblement, pleurant à la fois son propre malheur et celui de Gon. Gon ne méritait pas d'être malheureux ainsi. Il ne méritait pas d'être malmené ainsi par lui. Et si Gon l'aimait, (il sentit son c?ur se pincer à cette pensée) il devait être à présent au bord du désespoir. Il se demanda ce qu'il aurait fait, lui, s'il avait été à la place de Gon. « Je me couperais les veines » pensa-t-il aussitôt. Ses pupilles s'agrandirent, et il retint son souffle, affolé. Que ferait-il si Gon en venait à cette extrémité ? Humilié publiquement par la personne qu'il aimait, le suicide pouvait être l'une des solutions s'offrant à son esprit. Gon y céderait-il ? Kirua s'assit, paniqué. Si Gon mourait, il en serait doublement coupable. Et il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner. Alors que faire ? Lui parler ou se taire, c'était le mettre en danger. Devait-il l'assurer de son amitié, lui expliquer les menaces de son père, et le supplier de se tenir à l'écart ? Non. C'était trop dangereux. Gon ne devait pas savoir. L'ignorance était la meilleure des protections. Et connaissant Gon, celui-ci ne se détacherait pas de lui pour autant, bien au contraire. Ce garçon était très. têtu, et l'avait déjà montré. Le mieux était sans doute de ne rien dire, et de continuer comme prévu, mais.  
  
Kirua ne dormit pas, cette nuit-là. Sans cesse il réfléchissait à sa conduite. Devait-il obéir à son père ou à ses sentiments ? Devait-il rendre Gon heureux, au risque de le mettre en danger ? Que devait-il faire ? Il se tourna, se retourna dans son lit, remuant dans sa tête les même pensées sombres et angoissantes. Il ne voulait pas perdre Gon. La seule, l'unique personne à avoir réveillé un brin d'humanité en lui. Son ami. La seule personne qui comptait pour lui. Celle qui l'avait sortit de son cruel isolement. Il se remit à penser à tous les moments qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble. Allait-il jeter tout cela dans l'oubli ? Il se rappela l'entrée de Gon dans la classe, son indignation lorsqu'il s'était installé à côté de lui, l'intervention de Gon dans son rêve, l'acharnement qu'il avait eu à devenir son ami, ses propres tentatives de plus en plus faibles pour le repousser, son éblouissement pour le corps de son ami dans les vestiaires, le contact de leurs peaux lors du combat. Kirua repensa à sa tentative de baiser. Il avait été ébloui par la force et la santé qui émanaient du corps de Gon. Il l'avait désiré. Ce regard pur et loyal, ce corps qui n'avait jamais été souillé, ces joues resplendissantes de pureté, cette peau juvénile, ces lèvres rosées légèrement humides, tout cela l'avait fortement attiré, et.  
  
Kirua renversa brusquement sa tête en arrière, gêné, étonné. Il saignait du nez. Il se déplaça à tâtons, fixant le plafond, jusqu'à sa table de nuit, prit un mouchoir, et se l'appliqua sur ses narines, qu'il pinça fortement pour arrêter l'écoulement. Il saignait du nez. Le regard de Gon, son corps, ses joues, sa peau, ses lèvres l'attiraient encore. Il le désirait encore. Il n'éprouvait pas seulement pour Gon une amitié platonique, mais il avait une réelle attirance physique pour lui. Était-ce. de l'amour finalement ? Il se rappela à nouveau, le plaisir qu'il prenait à le regarder et à le sentir près de lui, son omniprésence dans son esprit, son envie toujours réfrénée de le toucher, de le palper. Oui, ça devait être cela. Il aimait Gon. Ce n'était pas de l'amitié. Ce n'était plus de l'amitié, mais un désir de possession, physique et sentimental. C'était de l'amour.  
  
Kirua jeta dans sa corbeille à papier le mouchoir sanglant, constata avec soulagement l'arrêt de l'hémorragie, et s'allongea à nouveau sur son lit. La pendule indiquait deux heures et demie. Mais Kirua n'avait absolument pas sommeil. Il sentait une foule de pensée l'assaillir, le presser. Il aimait Gon. Cela changeait tout. Il aimait Gon, et Gon l'aimait. Devaient-ils souffrir chacun de leurs côtés ? Ne pouvaient-ils pas être heureux, ensemble ? être avec Gon, vivre avec Gon, rire avec Gon. C'était tout ce qu'il demandait. C'était son père qui les séparait. Kirua serra les poings. C'était son père, une fois de plus, qui se dressait sur son bonheur. Son père qui l'avait élevé, dressé dans le seul but de faire de lui un vainqueur, un gagnant, l'héritier des Zoldiks. Les Zoldiks sont forts, riches, puissants, supérieurs. Les Zoldiks n'ont besoin de personne. Son père lui répétait cela depuis ses six ans. Kirua l'avait cru jusqu'alors. Mais maintenant il savait. Son père avait tort. Il était faible, fragile, solitaire. Il avait besoin de Gon. Il avait trahi l'esprit des Zoldiks.  
  
Il se leva, et sortit sur le balcon. L'air froid le fit frissonner. Il avait envie de fuir, de partir au loin, de tout quitter pour être avec Gon, pour vivre avec Gon. S'en aller très loin, avec le strict nécessaire, en tenant son aimé par la main. Partir à l'aventure, sans un sou en poche. Rêve impossible. Son père enverrait des hommes à leur poursuite, écarterait Gon d'un revers de la main, et enfermerait à nouveau Kirua dans la demeure familiale. Ce serait si beau, pourtant. Cela le ramena à la question qui tournait et retournait dans sa tête depuis le début de la nuit. Devait-il ou non s'excuser auprès de Gon, et lui annoncer ses sentiments ? Allaient- ils essayer de s'aimer malgré tout ? Il le voulait. Gon le voudrait certainement aussi. Mais Gon ne serait pas conscient de l'ampleur du danger. Il n'avait pas idée de la puissance et de l'influence de Silva. Mais Kirua savait qu'il ne pourrait pas revoir Gon sans se sentir faiblir dans ses résolutions. Il ne pourra pas le laisser souffrir. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser souffrir. Il devait s'excuser. Au moins s'excuser. Lui demander pardon pour ce qu'il avait dit, sans s'engager à rien. Refuser avec douceur son amour, et cacher ses propres sentiments. Couper les ponts sans violence. C'était cela qu'il devait faire. Cela arrangerait tout. Il protégerait Gon sans le faire souffrir. Soulagé d'avoir enfin la réponse à sa question, il retourna dans sa chambre, se glissa entre les draps froids de son lit et s'endormit aussitôt.  
  
Il se réveilla tôt le lendemain avec l'impression de ne s'être pas reposé. Il se leva en baillant, se lava, s'habilla, prit son petit déjeuner et partit pour le lycée. Il faisait encore nuit. Il s'était levé tôt, très tôt, pour pouvoir être chez Gon avant que celui-ci ne se lève. Il se dirigea dans le silence nocturne. Le ciel commençait juste à s'éclaircir. Il avait entendu Zushi dire quelques jours auparavant que Gon et sa tante avait repris le café au nord du village. Il s'arrêta plusieurs fois pour se repérer. Bien qu'il habitât ici depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il ne connaissait pas bien le village. Mais il avait par chance un excellent sens de l'orientation, et il arriva bientôt devant une maison au toit rose et aux fenêtres garnies de fleurs, dont l'enseigne en bois verni indiquait d'une écriture ronde : « Mizu-umi no kis-sa-ten ». Sur la boîte aux lettres disposée sur le petit muret en pierre entourant la propriété, une étiquette annonçait, d'une écriture que Kirua connaissait bien, « Mito et Gon Freecss ». Il était arrivé. Kirua regarda la maisonnette. Elle était petite, si petite par rapport au gigantesque manoir des Zoldiks ! Un petit jardin, quelques fleurs, tout était petit, mignon, coloré. C'était une maison de gens simples, heureux, qui se laissaient bercer par la vie. Kirua sentit qu'il allait aimer cette maison. Il aurait aimé y vivre, sereinement, avec celui qu'il aimait. Mais il était ici pour s'excuser. Simplement pour s'excuser.  
  
Sa montre indiquait six heures. Il s'assit dans l'herbe, près de la maison, prit un air décontracté, et attendit. Il n'avait plus qu'à patienter. Bientôt, Gon allait ouvrir la porte, son petit sac sur le dos. Leurs regards se croiseraient, s'accrocheraient. Bientôt, il allait revoir la silhouette qu'il chérissait tant. Bientôt, il se trouverait face à face avec celui qu'il aimait, pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait clarifié ses sentiments. Il allait devoir se retenir de se jeter à son cou, garder de la distance, s'excuser de son comportement de la veille, et annoncer, avec autant de douceur et de fermeté, qu'il renonçait à cette amitié, et qu'il priait Gon de le laisser à sa solitude. Ses paroles le déchireraient, lui tailladeraient l'intérieur. Puis il partirait, s'éloignant à pas lourd de sa raison de vivre, contre son gré, pour le protéger, sans se retourner, sans le regarder. Cela sera ainsi. Il lui parlerait sans doute pour la dernière fois aujourd'hui. Il devait en faire son deuil.  
  
Il entendit du bruit à l'intérieur, et se redressa, le c?ur battant, autant d'espoir que d'appréhension. Il y avait des bruits de vaisselle cassée et de pas précipité. Et des sanglots. Quelqu'un pleurait. À chaudes larmes. Quelqu'un d'autre prononçait de paroles réconfortantes. Kirua n'entendit pas ce qu'ils se disaient, mais sentit qu'il était certainement la cause de ce chagrin. Il se sentit soudain extrêmement coupable. Il avait déjà fait pleurer Gon à plusieurs reprises. Il était la cause de son malheur, de sa souffrance. Il n'était pas digne d'être aimé de lui. Il se boucha les oreilles pour ne pas entendre ces sanglots, mais ils résonnaient au plus profond de sa tête, et de son c?ur. C'était sa faute. Sa faute. Il se comportait en criminel. Il avait joué avec les sentiments de Gon. Il se méprisait du plus profond de son être.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit tout d'un coup, laissant apparaître celui à qui il avait tant pensé. Gon se tenait sur le pas de la porte, les lèvres tremblantes, ses grands yeux rouges et bouffis fixés sur lui. Kirua y lut successivement le chagrin, l'étonnement, l'incrédulité, et une joie, une joie immense, démesurée. Il avait honte de devoir une fois encore briser le bonheur de Gon.  
  
« Kirua ! »  
  
Gon s'avança doucement, timidement, comme s'il craignait que sa présence ne soit qu'un rêve. Kirua se leva, les yeux baissés, évitant de le regarder pour ne pas changer d'avis.  
  
« Kirua, tu. tu es venu ! »  
  
Il devait détromper Gon. Il était seulement là pour s'excuser pour hier. Kirua le regarda. Une dernière fois. Il allait éteindre cette folle lueur d'espoir qui dansait dans ses yeux. « Pardon Gon » pensa-t-il. Il regarda Gon. Il devait s'excuser de son comportement, lui demander gentiment de le laisser tranquille. Il devait le dire. Pour leur bien à tous les deux. Il ouvrit la bouche, lentement :  
  
« Je t'aime. »  
  
Et tandis que Gon se jetait à son cou, il sentit l'amertume de l'échec prendre possession de son corps. Il avait perdu. Il avait été faible.  
  
Lazuli : Ben voilà, ils sont enfin ensemble, tous les deux. C'est pas trop tôt, quand même ! En tout cas je voudrais remercier Mimi, ma fan la plus assidue (euh. ma seule fan en fait. T__T) qui m'a laissée beaucoup de reviews. Mimi je t'adore, et j'attends la suite de tes fics avec impatience ! 


	9. Kyû

Secret de famille  
  
by Lazuli  
  
d'après « Hunter X Hunter »  
  
Kyû  
  
« Je t'aime »  
  
Que. que venait-il de dire ? Kirua. Kirua ! Gon se jeta à son cou, pleurant de joie et d'émotion. Le profond désespoir dans lequel il avait sombré la veille, la douleur intense qui l'avait accompagné toute la nuit durant laissait place à présent au bonheur le plus intense qu'il se rappelait avoir ressenti. Kirua l'aimait ! Il ne souffrirait plus à présent, il était dans le c?ur de la personne qui était dans le sien. Plus rien ni personne ne pourrait les séparer. Il se rendit compte tout d'un coup qu'il serrait son aimé très fort contre lui et desserra son étreinte, gêné. Il le regarda. Ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux de Kirua, et il se perdit dans ce regard intense et brillant. Il se regardèrent longtemps, ivres l'un de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que la pudeur leur fasse détourner les yeux. Ils partirent ensuite lentement, côte à côte, trop heureux pour se parler. Gon pensait vivre un rêve éveillé. Kirua ne le repoussait pas, Kirua l'aimait, Kirua Kirua Kirua. Ils déambulèrent lentement, sans but, à travers le village. Ils avaient le temps avant le début des cours. Le temps leur appartenait.  
  
La main de Kirua se posa sur son bras, en une étreinte ferme. Gon s'arrêta, et regarda celui qu'il aimait. Il était si beau.  
  
« N'allons pas par-là. »  
  
L'inquiétude était palpable dans sa voix. Gon le regarda, étonné. Pourquoi donc Kirua refusait-il. Il comprit soudain. Ils étaient en train de prendre la direction de Kukuru Mountain. Kirua ne souhaitait sans doute pas être surpris avec lui. Très bien ! Il attendrait. Kirua le présenterait à sa famille lorsqu'il le désirera. Ils commencèrent à rebrousser chemin. La main de Kirua empoignait toujours son avant-bras. Elle glissa lentement, et vint se glisser dans la sienne. Chaleur. Tendresse. Union. Gon se troubla. Il dut se retenir de se jeter au cou de son aimé mais il eut peur par son geste n'effarouche le bel indifférent, et il se contint. Kirua Kirua Kirua ! Il le regarda, encore et encore, ne pouvant détacher ses yeux de ce visage, chacun de ses regards en amenant un autre. Kirua le regarda à son tour, et lui sourit d'un air plein de tendresse et d'amour. Gon en eut les larmes aux yeux.  
  
« Kirua. Kirua je t'aime tellement ! »  
  
Il se remit à pleurer chaudement. Tant de bonheur en une seule fois, c'était trop, c'était trop ! Kirua ! Kirua passa ses bras autour de sa taille, et le serra contre lui. Gon posa sa tête sur son épaule et pleura, pleura, soulageant toute sa détresse ancienne. Kirua le berçait comme un petit enfant. Il était là, près de lui, respirant SON parfum, frôlant SA peau. Kirua. Il se blottit encore plus près de son cou. Il sentait sa chaleur, sa douce chaleur, si proche... Kirua passa sa main dans ses cheveux, caressant, cajoleur. Gon passa ses bras autour du coup de celui qui était tout pour lui. Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, enlacés pour l'éternité.  
  
« Kirua. Ne me quitte pas. Plus jamais, dis, jure-le-moi.  
  
-Je te le promets, Gon. Je te le promets, mon amour. Jamais plus. Jamais plus. Nous resterons toujours ensemble. Toujours. Toujours. Et toi promets- moi de ne jamais me laisser seul.  
  
- Je. Je resterais toujours près de toi, si tu ne me chasses pas, Kirua. Tu es tout pour moi, je t'aime, je t'aime !  
  
- Gon. Gon, si tu savais, je. En es-tu sûr ? Vraiment sûr ? Es-tu sûr de m'aimer ? Je. je n'en ai pas l'habitude.  
  
- Tu es bête, je suis sûr que ta mère, ton père, ta famille t'aiment énormément, eux aussi.  
  
- .  
  
- Mais pas l'un d'eux, Kirua, pas l'un d'eux j'en suis absolument certain, ne t'aime autant que je t'aime ! Personne n'a jamais aimé autant que je t'aime !  
  
- Gon.  
  
- Kirua, tu es tout, tu es absolument tout pour moi. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Je t'aime, et je t'aimerais toujours !  
  
- Oh Gon ! »  
  
Ils pleuraient tous les deux à présent, émus, heureux d'être enfin ensemble. Il continuèrent à parler, se chuchotèrent des mots tendres comme s'en chuchotent tous les amoureux, et restèrent enlacés longtemps, longtemps. Puis, lorsque l'heure fut venue de partir pour le lycée, ils y allèrent lentement, continuant leur étreinte, étroitement enlacés, se jetant des regards où se trouvaient tout l'amour et la tendresse pouvant y être contenus.  
  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en vue du portail, Kirua ôta précipitamment sa main de la taille de Gon et s'écarta hâtivement de lui. Gon le regarda, chagriné, étonné, blessé. Kirua avait-il finalement changé d'avis ? Avait- il honte de lui ? Mais Kirua le regarda intensément, et dans ses yeux se trouvaient de l'amour, du repentir et de la peur. Gon comprit. Kirua ne voulait pas, pas encore montrer leur amour au grand jour. Gon respecterait sa décision, ses sentiments. Il attendrait. Ils entrèrent donc ensemble dans la salle de classe, mais sans se toucher, sans se regarder. Au vu de tous, ils s'étaient réconciliés, et étaient à nouveau amis. Plusieurs personnes regardèrent Gon de travers. Sans doute, sa déclaration d'amour publique avait été connue dans tout l'établissement, et certains devaient considérer étrangement le fait qu'il aime un garçon, en particulier lorsque le garçon en question était réputé pour être violent, dangereux et méprisant. Mais Gon ne se soucias aucunement de ses regards. Il avait Kirua. Kirua était tout pour lui. C'était son monde, sa vie. Les autres ne l'intéressaient pas. Il s'assirent côte à côte, comme toujours. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et ils échangèrent un léger sourire complice. Une nouvelle ère commençait pour eux deux.  
  
La matinée passa comme un rêve. Gon s'amusa à écouter le souffle régulier et paisible de son aimé, et à régler le sien sur le même rythme. Ils respiraient en même temps. Ils étaient UN, une personne, indivisible. Rien ne pourrait, rien ne pouvait les séparer. Lorsque la pause déjeuner vint, ils se dirigèrent avec hâte derrière le gymnase, pressés de se retrouver à nouveau seuls. Il s'assirent sur le banc, collés l'un à l'autre. À chacun de leurs gestes, leurs peaux se frôlaient, s'unissaient. Gon sentait son c?ur battre à tout rompre. Chaque seconde qui passait était belle, merveilleuse, irremplaçable, et se gravait à jamais dans sa mémoire. Ils mangèrent lentement, très lentement, comme si cela pouvait retarder le moment où ils reprendraient la classe. Gon mangea sa salade de riz aux crevettes, Kirua ses rouleaux de printemps. Au bout de quelques instants, ils se regardèrent, se sourire, et, sans échanger un mot, échangèrent leurs plats. Leur repas fut entrecoupé de nombreux regards tendres, complices.  
  
La sonnerie retentit tout à coup, et ils redressèrent la tête. Ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passé. Ils allaient être en retard, normalement le cours commençait à la sonnerie. Gon se mit debout d'un bond. Ils allaient devoir courir vite, très vite, s'ils voulaient ne pas recevoir de reproches. Mais Kirua, resté assis, lui attrapa le bras, le retenant, le tirant à lui. Gon, surpris, le regarda. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Kirua ne se levait-il pas ? Ils allaient être en retard !  
  
« Kirua.  
  
- Ne pars pas. Ne pars pas je t'en prie ! Ne brise pas ce petit moment de paradis.  
  
- Kirua, nous. »  
  
Mais Gon ne put finir sa phrase. Kirua s'était levé, avait passé doucement ses bras autour de son cou, et le regardait d'un air suppliant, implorant. Leurs visages étaient près, si près. Gon retint son souffle, la bouche encore entrouverte. Il sentait le souffle de Kirua lui caresser le visage, leurs deux nez se touchaient, se frôlaient. Kirua se rapprocha encore, encore plus près. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent. Gon ferma les yeux.  
  
Chaud. Humide. Doux. Sucré. Gon serra contre lui son ami, son amour. Leurs lèvres s'unissaient, se joignaient, se scellaient les unes aux autres. Moment magique. Instant d'éternité. Il eut un léger sursaut en sentant la langue de son compagnon s'introduire doucement entre ses lèvres. Puis il le serra plus fort entre ses bras, et noua sa langue à la sienne. Il entrouvrit sa bouche davantage, et la pressa contre celle de Kirua. Ils ne formaient plus qu'un, un seul et même être. Il sentait leurs deux c?urs battre à l'unisson dans leurs poitrines respectives. Puis ils se décollèrent doucement l'un de l'autre, encore enlacés, essoufflés, assoiffés encore l'un de l'autre. Ils échangèrent un regard intense, pleins de désirs, puis, simultanément, ils se mirent à courir. Ils coururent jusqu'à la salle de classe de toute la force de leurs jambes. Le professeur les réprimanda fortement, mais ils l'écoutèrent à peine. Les pensées tourbillonnaient dans l'esprit de Gon, lui donnant le tournis.  
  
Il eut beaucoup de mal à être attentif, cet après-midi là. Il se reprit souvent pourtant, se força à prendre des notes, à écouter ce que disait le professeur. Le bonheur n'était pas une raison valable pour abandonner sa scolarité. Mais toujours, inconsciemment, fatalement, son regard, ses pensées revenaient vers Kirua. Il ne pouvait s'occuper d'autres choses que de lui. Pour l'instant, son monde se limitait à Kirua, rien d'autre. Le reste ne l'intéressait pas. Les autres ne l'intéressaient pas. À part Mito, quand même. Mito. Gon déchira discrètement un bout de papier de son cahier, et y inscrivit rapidement ses quelques mots :  
  
« Veux-tu venir chez moi après les cours ? Je te présenterais à ma tante »  
  
Après s'être assuré que le professeur ne les regardait pas, il passa précipitamment le bout de papier à Kirua. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre :  
  
« D'accord ! »  
  
Gon dut se retenir de battre des mains pour exprimer sa joie. Il était en cours, il ne devait pas l'oublier. Mais il était heureux, tellement heureux ! Il allait présenter son 'fiancé' à sa mère adoptive. Il avait déjà parlé de Kirua à Mito. En réalité, lorsqu'il était revenu complètement abattu, la veille au soir, il s'était effondré dans ses bras, et il avait pleuré, pleuré, longtemps, blotti tout contre sa tante, et, entre deux sanglots, lui avait expliqué la cause de son malheur, son amour pour Kirua, le dédain de celui-ci. Connaissant Mito, il se doutait que celle-ci se faisait un sang d'encre pour lui. Cela avait du la tracasser toute la journée, tandis qu'il filait le bonheur parfait. Lui présenter Kirua, ce soir, serait une manière de la rassurer sur son sort. Et il espérait que Kirua, lui aussi, lui présenterait sa famille un peu plus tard. Présenter Kirua à Mito, Mito à Kirua, s'était confronter les deux personnes qu'il chérissait le plus. Il était certain qu'ils s'adoreraient. Il avait hâte que ce soit le soir.  
  
« Gon Freecss ? Pouvez-vous répéter ce que je viens de dire ?  
  
-Euh. ben.  
  
-Je m'en doutais. Je vous observe depuis le début de l'heure, tous les deux. D'abord vous arrivez en retard, ensuite vous n'écoutez pas. Cette attitude est inacceptable ! Je m'attendais à un peu plus de maturité de votre part.  
  
-Excusez-moi.  
  
-Je vais devoir prendre des mesures, pour éviter que vous vous laissiez distraire par. vos penchants. »  
  
Gon rougit. Apparemment, tout le monde était au courant. Un petit sourire méprisant s'ébaucha sur le visage du professeur. Certains élèves laissèrent échapper un petit rire moqueur.  
  
« Bien. Puisqu'il en est ainsi Gon, vous échangerez votre place avec Anita. Immédiatement. »  
  
Gon et Kirua se regardèrent, effarés. Ils ne voulaient pas, ils ne pouvaient pas être séparés ! Loin l'un de l'autre, les cours paraîtraient interminables !  
  
« Eh bien ! Dépêchez-vous ! »  
  
Gon ramassa ses affaires, abattu mais obéissant. Anita était une fille brune de la bande à Zushi avec laquelle Gon avait mangé les premiers jours. Ils avaient sympathisé, et s'entendaient bien, alors. C'était une gentille fille, et elle lui avait fait visiter le lycée. Mais lorsqu'elle le toisa de son regard vert, Gon n'y vit plus aucune amitié. Elle le détestait, le craignait un peu, mais par-dessus tout, elle le méprisait. Gon se serait presque attendu à ce qu'elle lui crache au visage. Anita s'assit à côté de Kirua, mais poussa sa chaise de manière à être le plus loin possible de lui. Gon se détourna avec un pincement au c?ur, et s'installa à sa nouvelle place. Il était dorénavant au deuxième rang, dans la colonne de gauche. Et son nouveau voisin. était Zushi.  
  
Zushi le regarda, d'un air qui rappelait celui d'Anita. De la crainte et du mépris. Gon fit semblant de ne pas s'en rendre compte, et lui sourit, innocemment. Son sourire ne trouva pas d'écho. Il étouffa un soupir de découragement, et s'assit à sa place. D'ici, il ne pouvait pas voir Kirua s'en se retourner, ce qui n'était pas très discret. Alors il fixa son attention sur le tableau, et suivit le cours. Sa pensée vagabondait toujours un peu, mais il lui était plus facile de la contrôler. Il y avait au moins un avantage à cette situation. Il était plus attentif maintenant. C'était d'ailleurs le but recherché. Zushi ne lui adressa pas un mot, pas un regard. La situation semblait s'être inversée depuis son arrivée. Au début, c'était toujours Zushi qui lui parlait, et Kirua qui se taisait. Cela lui paraissait tellement loin à présent. Il trouvait dommage cette situation. Après tout, il aimait beaucoup Zushi, et s'en serait volontiers fait un ami. du moins, un copain. Mais cela ne semblait pas être le souhait de Zushi. Gon n'insista pas, et se comporta également comme s'il était seul à sa table. S'il rompait le silence, il sentait que leur relation deviendrait encore plus tendue, et il n'avait aucune envie de se faire insulter. Et ce serait certainement ce qui arriverait si Zushi ouvrai la bouche.  
  
Enfin, le soir arriva. Gon et Kirua se rejoignirent à la sortie de la salle, et se dirigèrent ensemble vers le café du lac.  
  
« Elle est comment, ta tante ?  
  
- Elle est. très belle. Très gentille. Elle hausse assez souvent la voix, mais ce n'est jamais vraiment sérieusement. Elle s'occupe énormément de moi, et s'inquiète beaucoup à mon sujet. C'est elle qui m'a recueilli après la mort de mes parents. Elle était encore très jeune, et j'aurai très certainement été placé à l'orphelinat si elle n'avait pas insisté pour avoir ma garde. Elle n'a jamais pu avoir d'enfant, et l'homme qu'elle aimait l'a abandonné un peu avant la mort de mes parents pour partir avec une autre femme. Alors elle m'a recueilli, et elle m'a élevé avec tout l'amour qu'elle possédait. Elle ne s'est jamais marié, elle n'a jamais pu se mettre avec un autre homme. Elle est jeune pourtant. Ce n'est pas elle qui m'a mise au monde, mais elle m'a élevé et éduqué depuis l'accident de mes parents, qui est survenu quelques mois après ma naissance. Pour moi c'est elle, ma véritable mère.  
  
- .  
  
- Et toi, Kirua ? Parle-moi de ta famille  
  
- Je suis heureux de rencontrer ta tante. »  
  
Gon se tut. Comme toujours, Gon refusait de parler de sa famille. Gon ne comprenait pas la raison de ce silence. Peut-être Kirua craignait-il que Gon s'attache à lui uniquement pour la richesse de sa famille. Mais dans ce cas, il le connaissait bien mal. Il ne s'intéressait jamais à quelqu'un de manière intéressée. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la maison au toit rose. Ils s'échangèrent un regard, un sourire, et Gon ouvrit la porte. Il posa son sac dans un coin, et s'écria :  
  
« Mito-san ! Je suis rentré ! J'ai ramené mon ami à la maison ! »  
  
Lazuli : Voilà. Euh, j'ai vraiment adoré écrire ce chapitre, je le trouve vraiment mignon et adorable (euh. je ne suis pas très modeste là, mais ce que je voulais représenter était en tout cas dans mon esprit vraiment mignon et adorable. Après, c'est à vous de juger si l'effet est réussi.). Mimi, je pense que tu devrais aimer. Mais j'espère que tous les autres vont aimer aussi ! J'attends vos reviews ! Je voudrais d'ailleurs remercier tous ceux qui m'en ont laisser jusqu'à présent, et tout ceux qui aiment mon (mes) histoire(s). Vos encouragements me font chaud au c?ur, Merci ! 


	10. Jû

Secret de famille  
  
by Lazuli  
  
d'après « Hunter X Hunter »  
  
Jû  
  
« Mito-san ! Je suis rentré ! J'ai ramené mon ami à la maison ! »  
  
Mon ami. Il venait de dire « mon ami ». Pas « un ami », non. « mon ami ». Gon. Il passa ses bras autour du cou de Gon, le retourna face à lui et le serra dans ses bras. Il l'aimait, il l'aimait tellement !  
  
« Kirua. »  
  
Il lâcha Gon, et eut un sourire d'excuse. Il ne s'était pas maîtrisé. Il avait agi sans réfléchir, de manière spontanée. Mais « son ami » ne semblait pas lui en tenir rigueur.  
  
« Mito-san ! »  
  
Une femme jeune était apparue par la porte du fond. Elle sourit à Gon, puis regarda Kirua, d'un air étonné, interrogateur.  
  
« Mito-san, je te présente Kirua ! »  
  
La jeune femme eut l'air surprise, déroutée, regarda à nouveau Kirua, et lui sourit :  
  
« Oh ! Alors c'est toi, le fameux Kirua ! Ravie de faire ta connaissance ! »  
  
Kirua hocha la tête. Mito se retourna vers Gon, l'agrippa aux épaules et se mit à le secouer comme un prunier :  
  
« Dis donc toi ! Tu sais que je me suis inquiétée pour toi ! J'ai pensé à toi toute la journée et je me faisais tellement de soucis que je n'ai pas pu travailler correctement. Ne me dis pas que je me suis inquiétée pour rien ! »  
  
Puis elle lâcha Gon, qui chancela, et le serra dans ses bras.  
  
« Je suis si contente que cela aille mieux entre vous !  
  
- Mito.  
  
- Oui ?  
  
- Tu m'étouffes, là. »  
  
Mito repoussa brusquement Gon, qui perdit l'équilibre et se cogna la tête contre le mur.  
  
« Tu n'es qu'un ingrat ! »  
  
Et elle sortit, à grandes enjambées, en claquant la porte.  
  
Kirua regarda Gon, qui se massait le crâne.  
  
« Elle est toujours comme ça ?  
  
- Euh. oui. »  
  
Mais Mito réapparaissait déjà, un grand sourire aux lèvres :  
  
« Gon, ton ami reste dormir à la maison ? »  
  
Gon le regarda d'un ai interrogateur. Kirua baissa la tête. Il aurait adoré passer la nuit avec Gon, mais il n'avait jamais passé la nuit à l'extérieur de chez lui. S'il ne rentrait pas, ou s'il demandait l'autorisation de coucher dehors, même avec un excellent alibi, son père comprendrait instantanément.  
  
« Non, je ne peux pas.  
  
- Oh. »  
  
Mito semblait déçue. Gon le regarda avec ses grands yeux tristes. Kirua se sentit désolé. Mais il ne pouvait pas mettre cette petite famille en danger.  
  
Mito revint à la charge :  
  
« Alors, reste au moins pour le dîner. »  
  
Kirua réfléchit. Peut-être qu'il pourrait trouver une assez bonne excuse pour rester à dîner. Il sortit de son sac un téléphone portable, et composa un numéro.  
  
« Allô ?  
  
- Kirua à l'appareil. Pourriez-vous dire à mon père que j'ai à effectuer d'importantes recherches à la bibliothèque, et que je ne serai certainement pas de retour pour le dîner ?  
  
- Certainement, Monsieur Kirua. Voulez-vous que nous vous apportions un repas léger ?  
  
- Non, ça ira. Je m'achèterais un sandwich.  
  
- Bien Monsieur Kirua. »  
  
Gon et Mito le regardaient, intrigués. Ils se demandaient certainement la raison qui le poussait à mentir. Kirua eut un sourire amer. Eux, ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre combien il était difficile d'échapper à son père. Il espérait seulement que celui-ci n'enverrait pas un de ces hommes à la bibliothèque, pour vérifier qu'il s'y trouvait bien.  
  
« Je peux.  
  
- Génial ! »  
  
Gon lui sauta au cou.  
  
« Viens, viens, je vais te montrer ma chambre ! Gon lui saisit la main, et l'entraîna à l'étage.  
  
La chambre de Gon était petite, minuscule comparé à la sienne. Mais elle était chaleureuse, coquette. Elle ne possédait pas cette beauté froide et majestueuse qu'il y avait dans sa chambre.  
  
« Ne fais pas attention, elle n'est pas très bien rangée. »  
  
C'était vrai. Le bureau croulait sous les cahiers et les feuilles de papier, des livres traînaient à même le sol, la couette du lit était installée de travers. Mais ce désordre donnait vie à la chambre, faisait tout son charme. On se sentait tout de suite à l'aise. Une fois encore, Kirua compara à sa chambre, dans un ordre impeccable. Lorsqu'il sortait de sa chambre, des domestiques s'empressaient de la remettre en ordre. Ils s'assirent côte à côte, sur le lit de Gon.  
  
« C'est sans doute petit ici, par rapport à chez toi.  
  
- C'est vrai. Mais j'adore ta maison. Elle est. conviviale, accueillante, modeste. J'aime beaucoup ta tante aussi. J'aurai aimé avoir une mère comme ça.  
  
- Tu. tu n'aimes pas ta mère ?  
  
- Parlons d'autres choses, s'il te plaît.  
  
- Bien. »  
  
Gon avait un air peiné. Kirua passa amoureusement sa main dans ses cheveux.  
  
« Ne te tourmente pas pour moi, va ! Je n'en vaux pas la peine. »  
  
Gon leva vers lui son regard humide. Kirua lui sourit. Gon ne se rendait pas compte à quel point il était désirable. Il descendit sa main dans le cou de son aimé, et l'attira vers lui. Il sentait à nouveau le souffle chaud de son amour se mêlé au sien. Il l'attira plus près de lui, et colla ses lèvres contre les siennes. Gon avait les lèvres pures et chastes. Il éprouvait un certain plaisir à savoir qu'il était le premier à le découvrir. Il laissa sa main gauche sur son cou, et entoura avec l'autre la taille de celui qu'il aimait. Lentement, avec des gestes souples, il glissa sa main droite sous son débardeur vert. Voyant que Gon ne résistait pas à ses caresses, il remonta sa main sur son dos. La peau de Gon était douce, satinée. Il s'amusa à remonter sa colonne vertébrale du bas vers le haut, et à sentir sous ses doigts les bosses créées par ses vertèbres. Gon ne réagit pas, et continua à l'embrasser, avec la même fougue, avec la même intensité.  
  
Tout en nouant sa langue à celle de son aimé, Kirua remonta le débardeur jusqu'au cou. Ils se détachèrent un instant l'un de l'autre, le temps que Kirua puisse ôter le débardeur, et ils échangèrent pendant ce court instant un regard éloquent. Dans le regard si pur, si innocent de Gon se lisait une envie de continuer ce qu'ils avaient commencé à faire. Lorsque Gon se retrouva torse nu, il se mit, à son tour à déshabiller Kirua. Il lui enleva son pull, puis son maillot. Kirua ne put s'empêcher de réprimer un frisson. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le voit nu. Mais Gon se blottit contre lui passa ses mains sur sa poitrine, son dos, et colla à nouveau passionnément sa bouche contre la sienne. Alors Kirua se laissa aller. À tâtons, il descendit le short de son amant, et glissa amoureusement ses mains dans son caleçon. Gon avait les fesses fermes, musclés. Kirua se demanda si elles aussi étaient dorées par le soleil. Il n'allait pas perdre l'occasion de le savoir. Il coucha Gon sur le lit, et s'allongea sur lui. Leurs peaux étaient unies l'une à l'autre, il ne se séparerait pas, ils étaient UN.  
  
Ils restaient intimement enlacés, très proches l'un d'eux l'autre, se caressant le torse, la nuque, le dos. Lorsque leurs bouches se décollaient l'une de l'autre afin qu'ils puissent reprendre leurs souffles, ils échangeaient des regards passionnés. Kirua s'immobilisa soudain, et regarda Gon dans les yeux, d'un air grave, sérieux.  
  
« Gon. Tu es sûr ? Tu es sûr de toi ?  
  
- Oui. oui, j'ai envie de le faire avec toi. »  
  
Alors leurs bouches s'unirent de nouveau, encore plus passionnément, et ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, encore plus étroitement. Kirua descendit le caleçon de son ami, posant ses mains sur ses hanches, ses fesses, ses cuisses. Ses mains le brûlaient, son corps le brûlaient, toutes les caresses de Gon étaient une affreuse et délicieuses torture. Il couvrit de baiser le visage de son amant, son cou, son torse. La peau de Gon était si douce, si attirante. Il avait envie d'y goûter, et d'y goûter encore. Il passa sa langue sur ses épaules, sur son torse, sur ses tétons, et descendit par un chemin sinueux lui titiller le nombril. Il voulait recouvrir de sa salive tout le corps de son amant. Gon poussa un petit gémissement de plaisir, et Kirua remonta bien vite unir fougueusement sa langue à la sienne. Puis il posa ses mains sur ses joues, et le regarda, le regarda. Il pouvait se noyer dans ce regard vert. Gon laissa lui aussi descendre ses mains, jusqu'à la braguette de son pantalon. Il descendit la fermeture-éclair.  
  
Kirua se figea. Qu'était-il en train de faire ? Il desserra brusquement son étreinte, et se blottit à l'autre bout du lit, la tête sur ses genoux, les bras autour de sa tête. Que faisait-il ? Que faisait-il donc ? Avait-il perdu l'esprit ? Il était en train de reproduire ce que Silva faisait. Il se complaisait dans le péché. Il reproduisait ça, de son plein gré, et y prenait du plaisir ! Il se sentit définitivement impur, souillé, sali, malsain. Il pleurait à gros sanglots à présent. Qu'il avait honte, qu'il avait honte de lui-même. Il se méprisait. Il se haïssait. Il n'était qu'une saleté, une immondice, une créature dégoûtante souillée par le péché originel. Et il entraînait dans sa chute l'être le plus doux et le plus pur qui existât en ce monde. Sa vue même était une insulte pour Gon. C'était un profiteur, un infâme exploiteur, un abject spéculateur. Il ne méritait pas de vivre.  
  
« Kirua.  
  
- Pardon. pardon.  
  
- Kirua, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »  
  
Gon posa sa main sur son épaule encore nue. Il frémit, et le repoussa violemment. Il tenta de couvrir sa nudité de ses bras.  
  
« Ne me touche pas !!!!!! »  
  
Gon, jeta à bas du lit, le regarda douloureusement.  
  
« Kirua.  
  
- Tu ne dois pas me toucher. Tu ne dois pas me toucher, Gon !  
  
- Mais. pourquoi ?  
  
- Je. je suis un être souillé.  
  
- Hein ?  
  
- Tu ne dois pas me toucher, Gon. Tu es pur, tu es blanc, tu es chaste, tu es innocent. Tu ne dois pas me toucher. Je te contaminerais.  
  
- Quoi ?Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Tu es.malade ?  
  
- Non !!! Tu ne comprends donc pas ? Je suis souillé, souillé ! Je suis un monstre de débauche, de luxure et de corruption ! Tu ne dois pas me toucher ! Tu ne connais pas tous les vices contenus en moi ! Cela fait bien longtemps qu'il me la prise, ma pureté !  
  
- De. de qui parles-tu ?  
  
- De mon père. »  
  
Kirua frissonna violemment.  
  
Il y eut un long silence, où Gon fut trop choqué pour dire quoi que ce soit. Il resta là, la bouche ouverte, effaré. Puis :  
  
« Qu'est-ce que. tu as dit ???  
  
- .  
  
- Kirua ! Tu as bien dit que. ton père.  
  
- .  
  
- Mais. mais c'est affreux ! Si c'est vrai c'est affreux ! Kirua, dis-moi que tu me mens !  
  
- . - réponds !!!  
  
- Je n'aurais pas dû te le dire.  
  
- Kirua.  
  
- Tu devrais l'oublier. C'est dangereux pour toi de savoir ça.  
  
- Jamais !  
  
- Gon.  
  
- Jamais ! Jamais je ne l'oublierais ! Comment veux-tu. comment veux-tu que j'oublie un secret pareil ? Je vais t'aider, Kirua. Il faut que tu en parles. Ton père est un criminel, il est dangereux. La justice le punira.  
  
- Tu ne comprends pas, Gon ! Mon père est quelqu'un de très haut placé ! C'est une des plus grandes têtes pensantes de la mafia ! C'est le chef d'une immense entreprise d'armes ! Il a plusieurs pays à sa bottes ! L'armée, Le gouvernement, la justice lui obéissent aveuglément !  
  
- Que.  
  
- Tu es pur, Gon, tu crois encore à la justice. Cela fait longtemps que j'ai compris. Il n'y a pas de justice. Il n'y a que l'argent.  
  
- Mais.  
  
- Crois-tu que personne ne le sache ? Crois-tu que personne ne soit au courant ? Mon père côtoie de nombreux magistraux, figure-toi. Et ces messieurs ne sont pas les derniers à. l'aider dans sa besogne. »  
  
Kirua sentait les larmes rouler sur ses joues. Il se leva, remonta sa braguette, mit son maillot, son pull, et prit son sac.  
  
« Je ferais mieux de m'en aller. En restant ici, je vous mets en danger. Je n'aurai pas dû venir ici »  
  
Il sortit de la chambre. Derrière lui, Gon criait son nom d'un ton déchirant. Mais il ne se retourna pas. Il croisa Mito au rez-de-chaussée, qui le regarda, étonné.  
  
« Je suis désolé, mais je ne mangerais pas ici finalement. Veuillez excuser mon impolitesse.  
  
- Vous. vous vous êtes encore disputés ?  
  
- Oui. C'est de ma faute. Entièrement de ma faute. Je ne mérite pas d'avoir l'amour d'un garçon tel que lui. S'il vous plaît, dites-lui que je n'en vaux pas la peine !  
  
- Hein ? »  
  
Mais Kirua était déjà dehors. Le soleil se couchait à l'horizon. Il aurait dû écouter son père. Il n'aurait pas dû revenir vers Gon. Maintenant sa blessure allait être encore plus grande.  
  
Lazuli : Quelle fin triste ! Je suis toute déprimée maintenant. T________T Arg, mais pourquoi donc est-ce que j'écris quelque chose pareille ? Hum. vous avez eu l'honneur de lire mon premier lime !(c'est bien un lime, alors, Mimi ?). Il était au début programmé pour le chapitre 12, mais je suis en avance. Euh. allez j'avoue. j'aurais bien aimé en faire un lemon. ^^ J'ai dû me forcer à m'arrêter d'écrire, mais j'ai été vachement frustrée. Mais bon, c'était pour le bien de la scène. J'écrirais un lemon une autre fois ! (dit Lazuli qui s'était juré de n'en écrire jamais. Mais quelle inconstance ! J'arrive vraiment pas à me faire des promesses !). En tout cas, je vous annonce une chose : je ne sais absolument pas ce qui va se passer. Dès que j'ai commencé à écrire, j'avais programmé d'arriver jusqu'ici. Mais je ne vois pas comment continuer. Alors attendez-vous à ne pas avoir de suite pendant quelques temps ^^ ;;;; Mais bon, vous attendrez, d'accord ? 


	11. Jûichi

Secret de famille  
  
by Lazuli  
  
d'après « Hunter X Hunter »  
  
Jû-ichi  
  
Gon se précipita à sa fenêtre, juste à temps pour apercevoir Kirua disparaître au bout de la rue. Il était parti. Gon remit son pantalon et son débardeur, s'assit sur son lit et se prit la tête entre les mains. Kirua. Ce qu'il venait d'apprendre était tellement grave ! Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour aider son ami. Le père de Kirua était donc. ce genre d'homme ? Cela expliquait le silence de Kirua sur sa famille et son agressivité. Mais comment, comment pouvait-il l'aider ? Il devait y avoir des solutions. Les criminels se retrouvaient toujours derrière les barreaux. C'était, du moins, ce qu'on lui avait toujours appris. Il entendit frapper à la porte. Certainement Mito, voulant connaître la raison de ce départ précipité. Il ne bougea pas. Il voulait être seul. Sa tante ne pouvait pas l'aider. On frappa à nouveau, puis on s'éloigna, furtivement. Gon écouta le bruit de ces pas, et attendit qu'ils se fussent suffisamment éloignés pour s'allonger sur son lit. Kirua.  
  
Si Kirua avait dit vrai (et il ne voyait aucune raison pour laquelle Kirua lui aurait menti), sa situation étai vraiment des plus atroces. Gon n'avait jamais été confronté à une telle situation, et se sentait totalement démuni devant ce problème. Kirua devait impérativement être retiré à sa famille, c'était certain, mais quelle était la marche à suivre si le père de Kirua était aussi influent que celui-ci le disait ? Il le cacherait bien chez lui, dans sa chambre, mais ils auraient tôt fait de remonter jusqu'à lui. Tout le monde au lycée savait qu'ils étaient des 'amis', même s'ils ne savaient pas jusqu'à quel point. La méthode serait de changer en grand secret l'identité de Kirua, et qu'il parte loin d'ici. Mais cela nécessitait des moyens considérables. et puis. ils seraient séparer pour toujours. Gon soupira, désespéré. S'il voulait le sauver, il devait accepter de ne plus le revoir. Ou alors, ils partaient tous les deux. Gon imagina un instant Kirua et lui, ensemble, sur l'île de la Baleine. Mais il savait que c'était un rêve utopique. S'ils s'apercevaient qu'ils avaient fui ensemble, l'île de la Baleine serait le premier endroit où ils les chercheraient. Il n'y avait pas de solutions. Gon fut tenté un instant d'en parler à Mito, mais il savait qu'elle préviendrait automatiquement la police. Et cela ne ferait qu'accentuer les problèmes de Kirua.  
  
Lorsque Mito l'appela pour dîner, il descendit lentement, résigné. Il n'écouta qu'à moitié la discussion de sa tante, qui lui racontait sa journée. Elle ne fit aucune allusion à la visite de Kirua, ce dont Gon lui fut reconnaissant. Il débarrassa ensuite la table, en silence, et fit la vaisselle. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à remonter dans sa chambre, Mito lui barra la route.  
  
« Alors dis-moi, Gon. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »  
  
Il ne pouvait pas lui dire.  
  
« Rien.  
  
- Ne me mens pas, Gon, il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous, je le sais bien ! Dis-le-moi.  
  
- Non.  
  
- Enfin, Gon, ne sois pas aussi borné ! Parle-moi de tes problèmes.  
  
- Ça ne te regarde pas ! »  
  
Il avait crié. Il avait élevé la voix sur sa tante. Mito avait un air blessé, douloureux.  
  
« Pardon, Mito-san.  
  
- Ça ne me regarde pas, hein ? Eh bien va, garde tes secrets, et ne compte pas sur moi pour te consoler ! »  
  
Gon monta les escaliers le pas lourd, tentant de ne pas entendre les sanglots de sa tante. Il s'allongea à nouveau sur son lit, le c?ur lourd, se sentant terriblement impuissant. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour aider son ami, et pourtant il le désirait, il le désirait plus que tout ! Il ne dormit pas beaucoup cette nuit-là. Il se tourna, se retourna dans son lit, retournant dans sa tête tous les aspects du problème sans y trouver la moindre issue. Il s'endormit enfin, épuisé, dans un sommeil lourd et sans rêves.  
  
Lorsque Gon se réveilla, le lendemain matin, la première image qui lui traversa l'esprit fut celle de Kirua, Kirua l'embrassant, le carressant avec passion. Ce souvenir le fit rougir jusqu'au oreilles. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu se laisser aller ainsi. Bien sûr, il aimait Kirua, mais de là à. aussi rapidement. Enfin, ça n'avait pas été désagréable, loin de là. Il rougit de plus belle. Puis il se rappella la manière dont cela s'était terminé, et un sourire triste se posa sur son visage. Kirua. Il chassa le plus possible cette pensée de son esprit, fit comme si de rien n'était, se leva et s'habilla. Il allait de toute manière avoir une discussion avec lui à ce sujet. Il descendit dans la cuisine, et sourit à Mito d'un grand sourire, comme si leur différent d'hier n'avait jamais eu lieu. Il mangea avec appétit, ou du moins, en faisant semblant d'avoir faim, afin de soulager sa tante. En réalité, la vue de toute cette nourriture lui donnait envie de vomir.  
  
Il partit ensuite se promener, comme à son habitude, avant de rejoindre le lycée. Il évita soigneusement tout le nord du village, par crainte de rencontrer Kirua, et finit par tourner en rond, désoeuvré, dans le parc municipal. Kirua. non, il ne devait pas y penser, cela ne servirait à rien, cela ne servirait qu'à le rendre triste une fois de plus. Il allait discuter avec Kirua, et il trouverait une solution, ensemble. Il ne devait pas être triste, cela accentuerait la tristesse de Kirua, et lui ferait regretter ses confidences. Il ne devait pas y penser, mais. Kirua. Pour s'occuper l'esprit, il se mit à réciter à voix basse la liste de vocabulaire anglais usuel que lui avait donné Willow-sensei. La méthode s'avérra assez efficace, et si Gon n'oublia jamais totalement l'affreux secret de son aimé, cela évita qu'il y pense trop complètement. Lorsqu'il connut par c?ur toute la liste, il regarda sa montre, et constata qu'il était l'heure de partir au lycée. Il se dirigea donc vers le grand bâtiment, et monta les escaliers jusqu'à sa salle de classe.  
  
La première chose qu'il vit en ouvrant la porte fut Kirua, penché sur son cahier, recopiant apparemment un cours. Il ne releva pas les yeux à son entrée. Gon soupira, et s'apprêtait à le rejoindre lorsqu'il se rappela que sa place était désormais au côté de Zushi. Il soupira à nouveau, et s'installa près de son nouveau voisin. Celui-ci paraissait aussi ravi que la veille de ce voisinage forcé, mais Gon n'y fit pas attention. Anita arriva peu après. Elle sourit à Zushi, fusilla Gon du regard, et partit s'asseoir à côté de Kirua. Gon se regarda, et la vit regarder Kirua d'un regard où l'on lisait le mépris et la crainte. Mais ce regard s'adouçit peu à peu, et lorsqu'il croisa à nouveau celui de Gon, il était plein de victoire et de triomphe. Gon se retourna. Le professeur venait d'arriver.  
  
Le cours de mathématique enfin terminé, le cours de biologie continua la matinée. Le professeur de biologie sortit de son sac les copies de leur dernier contrôle, et balaya la salle de classe d'un regard circulaire.  
  
« Je vais vous rendre votre contrôle. Il m'a plutôt déçu, beaucoup d'entre vous font preuve d'un manque de travail évident, et on retrouve dans plusieurs copies des confusions grossières. Mais il y a malgré tout quelques très bonnes copies. »  
  
Il se mit à distribuer les copies individuellement, tout en clamant à voix haute la note de chacun. Zushi eut 12, et eut un hochement de tête satisfait. Anita eut 7, et esquissa une grimace. Kirua eut 19, et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Et Gon.  
  
« 19,5. Mon garçon, c'est excellent. Tu as beaucoup de mérite de décrocher cette note en ayant pris le chapitre en cours de route. J'espère que tu continueras ainsi. »  
  
Gon regarda sa copie, en étouffant un petit rire satisfait. La biologie avait toujours été la matière où il excellait, grâce à sa connaissance de la nature. Zushi le regardait les yeux ronds et exorbités d'envie. Il se tourna vers Kirua, voulant partager sa joie avec lui. Quelle plaie, cette séparation ! Anita le regardait d'un air haineux, mais il n'y fit pas attention, et fixa toute l'intensité de son regard sur celui qu'il aimait. Kirua le regardait, et lui souriait, d'un air ravi. Cela décupla la joie de Gon. Il restait encore une forte complicité entre eux-deux, l'accident de la veille était un accident mineur, ils restaient ensemble, et trouveraient une solution. Tout se passera bien.  
  
À la récréation, ils se rejoignirent dans le couloir. Ils se sourirent, et restèrent là, immobiles, gênés. Gon ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir à travers Kirua le Kirua torse nu de la veille.  
  
« Excuse-moi.  
  
- Hein ?  
  
- Excuse-moi, Gon, pour hier. Je suis désolé d'avoir réagi comme ça. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi, et. j'ai réagi de manière impulsive. Pardon.  
  
- C'est pas grave.  
  
- Je sais bien, mais. on n'a pas pu continuer, du coup. »  
  
Les oreilles de Gon devinrent roses lorsqu'il réalisa de quoi Kirua parlait.  
  
« C'est pas grave, je te dis.  
  
- C'est vrai, tu as raison. On recommencera une prochaine fois. »  
  
La figure de Gon devint complètement écarlate.  
  
« Moi. je veux bien. Mais. et toi ?  
  
- Moi ?  
  
- Oui. Tu ne dois pas te forcer, tu sais.  
  
- .  
  
- Kirua, tu.  
  
- Je dois surmonter mon traumatisme.  
  
- Kirua.  
  
- Je dois surmonter mon traumatisme. Comme ça, j'aurais gagné face à Silva, mon père. Tu comprends ?  
  
- .  
  
- Gon.  
  
- Kirua, comment peux-tu parler ainsi ? Comment peux-tu faire pour faire complètement abstraction de. de ça ?  
  
- Oh, tu sais, je n'en fais pas abstraction. ÇA me tourmente constamment, toujours. Je ne l'oublie jamais, jamais. Sauf parfois, lorsque je suis avec toi.  
  
- Mais. mais tu ne peux pas rester dans cet enfer !  
  
- Je te l'ai déjà expliqué : je n'ai pas le choix ! Mais à ma majorité, je partirais sans doute faire mes études à l'étranger, et je pourrais éviter ÇA. Plus que deux ans ! Tu sais, ça fait dix ans que ÇA dure, alors. »  
  
Gon le regarda, les yeux pleins de larmes, puis, il se jeta dans les bras de Kirua. Mais celui-ci le repoussa brusquement.  
  
« Non, Gon. Pas ici. Il ne faut pas que l'on attire l'attention. Je te fais déjà courir énormément de risques en parlant avec toi.  
  
- Ça m'est égal !  
  
- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Mon père est quelqu'un de très influent, je te l'ai déjà dit. Il n'hésiterait pas à se débarrasser de toi, "pour mon bien". Tu ne devrais pas me parler, ni même m'approcher, tu sais. Ce serait mieux pour toi.  
  
- Je prends le risque.  
  
- Mais quelle tête de mule ! Puisque je te dis que.  
  
- Et alors ? Si c'était moi qui étais dans ta situation, est-ce que tu m'abandonnerais ?  
  
- Bien sûr que non, mais.  
  
- Ah ! Tu vois ?  
  
- Ça n'a rien à voir !  
  
- Tu rigoles ? C'est exactement pareil ! Quelle mauvaise foi ! » (petit clin d'?il à Mimi ! ^^ N.D.A)  
  
Il s'arrêtèrent tout d'un coup. Ils ne s'en étaient pas rendu compte, mais ils étaient en train de crier dans le couloir. On les regarda de travers (quelle discrétion !). Ils se regardèrent, et, ensemble, éclatèrent de rire. Puis ils retrèrent en classe, ensemble, riant toujours. Ils s'assirent à leurs places respectives, et s'échangèrent un sourire complice. Il n'y avait plus aucun dissident entre eux.  
  
À la pause repas, ils allèrent, selon leurs habitudes, s'asseoir derrière le gymnase. Ils mangèrent gaiement, blotti l'un contre l'autre, mais chacun pensait silencieusement à la fragilité de leur relation. Ils savaient qu'ils pourraient être séparer à tout moment, et ce consacraient entièrement à l'instant présent. Pour l'instant, ils étaient là, tous les deux, ensemble, et le reste du monde n'avait aucune importance. Ils ne devaient pas penser à l'avenir. Ils étaient ensemble, et feraient tout pour le rester le plus longtemps possible. Gon posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Kirua, qui passa son bras autour de sa taille. Il ferma les yeux. Ils restèrent longtemps dans cette position, immobile et silencieux, jouissant simplement de la présence de l'autre. Parce qu'il pouvait être séparer à tout moment, ils se rendaient compte combien il leur était vital d'être ensemble. La sonnerie enfin les sépara, et les ramena dans la réalité.  
  
Lazuli : Petit chapitre, je sais, et pas très intéressant en plus (normal, j'étais à cours d'inspiration). Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai eu une bonne idée pour le prochain ! ^^ Décidemment, j'arrive mieux à écrire les chapitres du point de vue Kirua (oui parce que, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas encore remarqué, les chapitres impairs sont du point de vue de Gon, et les chapitres pairs du point de vue de Kirua !) Par contre je voudrais vraiment remercier tous les reviewers, je ne pensais honnêtement pas recevoir autant de reviews, merci. 


	12. Jûni

Secret de famille  
  
by Lazuli  
  
d'après « Hunter X Hunter »  
  
Jû-ni  
  
Lorsque la journée fut terminée, Kirua rentra chez lui, seul. Gon avait insisté pour le racompagner, mais il avait refusé, et était resté intraitable. C'était prendre de trop grands risques inutilement. Il était donc rentré seul, sans la présence de Gon à ses côtés, mais celui-ci restait tellement présent dans son c?ur et dans ses pensées qu'il le remarqua à peine. Il ouvrit le portail et monta dans l'avion qui l'attendait. Ce geste était devenu si machinal. Sitôt arrivé, il se dirigea vers sa chambre, posa son sac, et sortit ses affaires. Il travailla jusqu'au dîner, conscencieusement et studieusement. Puis il se dirigea vers la salle à manger. Il mangea avec appétit. Lorsque ce fut à son tour de se lever, il agit de la même manière que depuis sa rencontre avec Gon (j'ai l'impression que c'est pas très français. T_T N.D.A.) : il raconta sa journée en détail, sans mentir, mais en 'oubliant' de raconter tous les passages concernant Gon. Il raconta en détail le contenu de tous ses cours, et annonça avec fierté sa note en biologie. Puis il se rassit. Son père approuva d'un signe de tête, puis dit :  
  
« Kirua, tu viendras dans mes appartements immédiatement après la fin du dîner, j'ai à te parler. »  
  
Kirua sentit son sang se figer dans ses veines. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette punition ? Il n'avait rien fait de mal. Son père avait-il placé la barre encore plus haute pour les résultats scolaires ? Ou alors. Avait-il découvert quelque-chose ? Il retint son souffle. S'il savait. s'il connaissait sa relation avec Gon. Il était quelqu'un de très influent, il pouvait très bien avoir des hommes à lui dans le lycée. Alors, ils étaient découverts ? Si vite ? Il baissa la tête, désespéré. Il n'aurait pas dû croire aux contes de fées.  
  
Après que son père ait bu son café et fumé son cigare, Kirua le suivit dans sa chambre, tremblant. Il allait être puni, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Peut-être même encore plus séverement que d'habitude. Il repensa à la soirée de la veille, avec Gon. Oh, comme ça était différent avec lui ! Lui qui avait toujours haï et redouté ça l'avait espéré, un instant. Mais aujourd'hui, il le redoutait, toujours, peut-être même plus encore. Son corps se souvenait encore des caresses, si douces, de Gon. Et il allait devoir l'offrir aux morsures de Silva. Il entra à sa suite, dans la chambre qu'il connaissait si bien. Silva s'assit sur le lit, ce lit qui avait tant de fois été le complice de ses souffrances, et lui fit signe de s'approcher. Kirua s'avança doucement, alors que tout son corps lui criait de s'enfuir. Mais il s'assit pourtant sur LE lit, à côté de son père. À présent, le début de l'enfer n'était plus qu'une question de temps.  
  
« J'ai beaucoup réfléchis, Kirua, depuis notre dernière discussion, et je me suis rendu compte que tu étais en train de devenir un homme, et que je ne l'avais pas remarqué. Tu as grandi, tu es devenu plus fort, plus musclé, ta voix a mué peu-à-peu. Cela, je l'avais remarqué. Physiquement, tu n'as aucun secret pour moi. »  
  
Kirua ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire amer à ces paroles. Silva le connaissait très bien physiquement, aucun doute là-dessus, trop bien même. Était-ce sa conscience de père qui l'avait poussé à explorer aussi. profondément le corps de son fils ?  
  
« Mais ce que je n'avais pas vu, c'est que, au fil du temps, tu murissais aussi en esprit, devenais un homme, responsable, mature, fier, conscient de ton devoir, bien qu'encore un peu trop fougeux. »  
  
Kirua sourit à nouveau. Son père avait très bien résumé leur relation. Il le connaissait physiquement, mais absolument pas spirituelement. Il n'avait jamais pris la peine de parler ensemble. Et puis, il était amusant que son père tresse ce portait de lui au moment où il cessait d'y ressembler.  
  
« C'est pourquoi je me suis dis qu'il me fallait m'occuper de l'homme que tu seras bientôt, et te fiancer au plus vite. »  
  
.. HEIN ??????? Qu. quoi ????? C'est.. Non.. C'est pas possible..  
  
« À ton âge, j'étais déjà fiancé depuis trois ans, et tes frères aînés l'étaient égalemment. Je n'ai que trop tardé en ce qui te concerne. J'ai toujours vu en toi le petit Kirua, bien après que tu es cessé de l'être. Il me faut rattraper mon retard. J'ai donc cherché dans mon entourage une fille en âge de se marier, venant d'une famille riche, influante et puissante financièrement. J'ai reçu énormément d'offres. La famille Zoldik est énormément convoitée ! »  
  
Sa voix suintait de fierté et de suffisance. Kirua était atteré.  
  
« J'ai donc étudié toutes les candidatures avec beaucoup d'attention, et en ai retenu trois. C'est à toi de faie ton choix entre ses trois jeunes filles. C'est un choix important pour le reste de ta vie, et j'espère que tu le feras avec attention. Je vais te laisser rencontrer ses trois jeunes filles pendant une heure, et tu me donneras ensuite ta décision. Suis- moi. »  
  
Kirua se leva, et suivit son père, sans dire mot, trop ébahi pour pouvoir parler. Lui ? Se. marier ? Alors qu'il était fou amoureux ? Alors que la femme de sa vie était un homme ? Comment choisir en une heure entre trois étrangères laquelle partagera sa vie, et. son lit ? Kirua frissonna. Il avait pensé qu'après son départ de la maison, son père n'aurait plus d'influence sur lui, et que ça ne recommencerait plus. Mais il s'était trompé, bien trompé, il serait toujours soumis à l'autorité paternelle, et obligé de faire ça avec une personne qu'il n'avait pas choisie. Il redoutait le choix qu'il allait devoir faire, mais le savait incontournable. Il ne pouvait pas désobéir à son père. Qu'allait penser Gon, lorsqu'il apprendra qu'il était fiancé ? Il chassa cette questionde son esprit. Ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser. il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire le choix le moins pire possible. Son père l'emmena dans la seconde salle de réception. Il y avait là plusieurs canapés et fauteuils, et un service à thé complet était posé sur une table basse. De quoi accueillir parfaitement les trois prétendantes ! Mais la salle était vide. Son père le fit asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils, et se tourna vers un domestique posté devant la porte menant à la première salle de réception.  
  
« Faites entrer la première postulante. »  
  
Le domestique s'inclina, et ouvrit la porte. Puis il se tint bien droit, et annonça :  
  
« Mademoiselle Sakura, cadette de la richissime famille Tampopo, et fille du célèbre juge Tampopo, septième fortune modial, et très influent dans le milieu juridique. La famille Tampopo serait heureuse d'établir par un lien matrimonial une alliance avec la famille Zoldiks, et propose pour dot cinq milliards de jénis ! »  
  
Entra alors dans la pièce une fillette d'environ dix ans habillée d'une robe de soie jaune. Elle marcha vers Kirua d'un pas digne, et s'inclina devant lui d'une révérence impeccable, et dit, d'une diction parfaite qu'elle avait dû énormément travailler :  
  
« Monsieur, je suis votre servante. »  
  
Kirua la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Ce n'était qu'une enfant ! Une enfant que l'on avait coiffé, maquillé, habillé pour la déguiser en femme ! Quels étaient les parents indignes qui voulaient marier leur fille à cet âge ? Kirua ne put s'empêcher de plaindre cette fillette de tout son c?ur. Elle devait être comme lui, n'ayant jamais connu d'enfance. Ce n'était qu'un petit chien savant, savamment dressé par des parents ambitieux.  
  
Mais le domestique recommençait à parler, d'un ton cérémonieux :  
  
« Mademoiselle Néon, fille unique de Nostrad, riche homme d'affaire ayant énormément de poids sur l'économie mondiale. M. Nostrad nous a fait part de son désir d'unir sa fille au fils de M. Zoldik, avec qui il a eu de nombreuses fois affaire. Il donne pour sa fille quatre milliards de jénis ! »  
  
Ce fut cette fois une femme d'une vingtaine d'année qui entra dans la pièce portant une robe bleue, garnie d'une quantité incroyable de froufrous. Elle était blonde, avec des yeux bleus, et affichait un air boudeur. Elle inclina la tête en direction de Kirua. Elle avait tout de la femme pourrie gâtée, qui passe son temps à se plaindre et à réclamer sans cesse de nouvelles babioles. Kirua retenue une grimace. D'abord une fillette dressée, ensuite une femme capricieuse. Devait-il vraiment faire son choix parmi elles ? Il en restait une, mais Kirua ne fondait pas de grand espoir sur elle. De toute façon, la prochaine femme ne serait pas Gon, et il ne pourrait pas faire son choix sans douleur.  
  
À nouveau, le domestique annonça :  
  
« Mademoiselle Anita, aînée de feu-le maréchal Kakumei, assassiné lors d'une tentative de coup d'Etat. Ce nom est encore énormément respecté dans le monde militaire, et ce mariage donnerait à la famille un soutient millitaire puissant. Elle apporte avec elle trois milliards et demie de jénis ! »  
  
Ce fut une fille de son âge qui entra cette fois, vêtue d'une longue robe blanche, fermée par une rose rouge. Elle avait des cheveux noirs impeccablement tirés en chignon, et gardait un visage impassible et froid. Elle ne le salua pas. Kirua ne la reconnut pas tout de suite, mais ces yeux s'agrandirent de surprise lorsqu'il reconnut sa voisine de classe. Il ne lui savait pas une situation aussi bien placée. Son père prit alors la parole :  
  
« Bien ! Mesdemoiselles, je vous laisse en compagnie de mon fils pendant une here, afin qu'il puisse faire son choix ! Je souhaite bonne chance à chacune d'entre vous. »  
  
Et son père sortit, laissant Kirua seul avec une fillette, une femme, et une jeune fille.  
  
Kirua resta debout, mal-à-l'aise. Que pouvait-il donc bien dire ? Il ne savait pas mener une conversation. Il regarda ses trois fiancées. En clair, il avait à choisir entre la juridiction, l'économie et l'armée. Charmante perspective. Une fois de plus il envia le sort simple de Gon, qui pourrait librement choisir la personne avec qui il passera sa vie. Mais il ne pourra néanmoins pas le choisir, lui. C'était impossible, il s'en rendait bien compte. D'un geste de main distrait, il invita les trois filles à s'asseoir. Néon s'assit imédiatement sur un canapé, et prit un gateau sec sur le plateau. Sakura s'assit sur un fauteil, et entreprit immédiatement de défroisser sa robe par des gestes gracieux. Anita resta debout. Kirua la regarda, déstabilisé. Pourquoi donc gardait-elle un visage si froid ?  
  
« Kirua, j'aimerai te parler. »  
  
Kirua haussa un sourcil, puis suivit Anita dans un coin de la pièce.  
  
« J'aimerai que ce soit clair entre nous. Je te hais, je te méprise, ta vue seule me dégoûte, me répulse. Mais tu es riche, malheureusement, et j'ai besoin de ton argent pour continuer ce que mon père a fait. Aussi tu dois me choisir.  
  
- Je n'ai pas à t'obéir. Ce choix me revient, à moi.  
  
- Justement non. Tu es obligé de me choisir. Si tu choisissais l'une des deux autres cruches, je me verrai dans l'obligation de parler à ton père de ton. 'amitié' avec Gon. »  
  
Kirua ouvrit la bouche, terrifié. Anita s'en aperçut, et eut l'air satisfaite.  
  
« C'est du chantage !  
  
- Exactement ! C'est du chantage. Même chose si tu continues de voir Gon. À partir de maintenant tu es mon fiancé, tu manges avec moi, tu parles avec moi, tu ries avec moi. Je sais très bien jouer la comédie, tu verras. »  
  
Et elle s'éloigna, laissant dans l'air un parfum de roses. Kirua resta là, incapable de bouger. Anita le tenait dans sa main, et elle en était parfaitement consciente.  
  
L'heure passa silencieusement. Néon s'empiffra de gâteaux, Sakura regardait Kirua d'un regard tendre, Anita lisait, lovée dans un fauteuil, et Kirua se morphondait, seul. Il était pris au piège, et ne pouvait rien faire. Son père réapparut enfin, à son grand soulagement.  
  
« Alors mon fils ? Il est temps de faire ton choix ! »  
  
Kirua regarda son père, et se leva. Il eut envie de crier :  
  
« La personne que j'ai choisie n'a aucune dot, sa famille est très modeste et n'a aucun pouvoir dans quelques domaines que ce soit, elle ne sait pas faire la révérence, elle ne peut pas manger un sandwich sans se mettre plein de miettes partout, elle n'a aucune idées des bonnes manières, elle est impulsive, franche et simple, mais je l'aime, je l'aime plus que tout, et c'est avec elle que je désire passer ma vie !!! »  
  
Mais il se tut. Il ne pouvait pas le dire. Alors il regarda son père, et d'une voix assurée dit :  
  
« Oui, père. J'ai choisi Anita Kakumei. »  
  
Néon le regarda d'un air indigné. Sakura se mit à pleurer. Anita abordait un air victorieux.  
  
« Si c'est ton choix, mon garçon, alors nous célèbrerons vos fiancailles ici-même, et nous attendrons votre majorité pour vous marier. Mesdemoiselles, je ne vous retients pas. »  
  
Sakura et Néon partirent, laissant Kirua et Anita seuls avec le père de Kirua.  
  
Un domestique arriva, portant un plateau d'argent sur lequel scintillaient deux anneaux en touts points sembables. Deux anneaux ciselés en or massif.Anita saisit l'anneau le plus proche d'elle, et Kirua saisit l'autre. Puis il se regardèrent. Les yeux de Anita étaient embués de larmes, mais Kirua savait que ces larmes étaient fausses. Tou t était faux, en elle. Elle lui tendit sa main droite, qu'il prit dans sa main gauche, et lui donna également sa main droite. Les anneaux se mirent en mouvement, et glissèrent le long de leurs annnulaires. C'était fait. Ils étaitent fiancés.  
  
Lazuli : Tadam !!! Alors, vous ne vous y attendiez pas, hein ? hein ? Mais quel renversement de situation ! C'est très bien ça ma petite Lazuli, quel talent ! (flatt' flatt') Mmh, bref, tout cela ne me dis pas comment je vais finir cette fic. Mais je vais trouver, ne vous inquiétez pas ! La question est : quand ? Alors si, inquiétez-vous ! 


	13. Jûsan

Secret de famille  
  
by Lazuli  
  
d'après « Hunter X Hunter »  
  
Jû-san  
  
Gon se leva tôt, ce matin-là, et de très bonne humeur. Il allait à nouveau pouvoir passer une journée merveilleuse en compagnie de Kirua. Et peut-être pourrait-il s'arranger pour s'entrevoir un peu durant le week- end ? Sa rencontre avec Kirua avait complètement métamorphosé Gon, il était plus heureux, plus radieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il faisait complètement abstraction du danger que leur relation pouvait représenter, et ne vivait que pour les moments où il était dans ses bras. Cela durera ce que cela durera, en attendant, il aimait, il aimait de toutes ses forces. Il prit sa douche, s'habilla, prit son petit déjeuner, dit au revoir, et partit pour le lycée. Il dut se retenir pour diriger ses pas en direction de Kukuru Mountain. Trop dangereux. Kirua et lui avait décidé de ne pas se voir en dehors du lycée. Il flâna alors à travers le parc municipal, révisant ses leçons, jusqu'à ce que ce fut l'heure d'aller au lycée.  
  
La première chose qu'il vit en entrant dans la salle fut Kirua, à sa table, discutant gaiement avec Anita. Kirua leva les yeux à son arrivée, et le regarda intensément. Anita le regarda, l'air mécontente, et se rapprocha un peu plus de lui. Gon sentit un pincement lui serrer le c?ur. Quel était ce sentiment qui oppressait tout son être ? Il s'assit à côté de Zushi, et se retourna vers Kirua. Il ne le regardait plus, et n'avait d'yeux que pour cette fille. cette fille. Gon avait peur, peur de le perdre. Et cette fille. il aurait voulu l'étriper, lui faire souffrir milles morts, la torturer, la faire horriblement souffrir. Il était pourtant loin d'être un garçon violent, mais cette fille, il la détestait, il la haïssait. Le mot lui vint tout à coup : Jalousie. C'est ça, il était jaloux ! Gon eut soudain honte de lui, et se détourna. C'était mal. Cette fille avait le droit de parler avec Kirua. Il devait même être ravi que celui-ci se fasse des amis. Kirua ne lui appartenait pas, il faisait ce qu'il voulait. Il ne devait pas être égoïste. Et puis, cette fille ne devait pas être un obstacle pour leur couple. Kirua pouvait parler avec elle sans forcément en tomber amoureux. Gon devait lui faire confiance. Alors il ne les regarda plus, et sortit ses affaires. Le professeurs arriva, et le cour commença.  
  
À la pause de dix heures, Gon sortit de la salle en hâte, pressé de retrouver son aimé. Il avait complètement oublié Anita. Mais Kirua tardait à sortir de la salle. Gon l'attendit, intrigué. Il n'était pas dans son genre de sortir en dernier. Enfin, Kirua arriva. Anita était accroché à son bras. Les yeux de Gon s'agrandirent. Il regarda Kirua, les yeux pleins de larmes, essayant de comprendre mais refusant de savoir, attendant que celui- ci lui sourit, lui dise que cela n'était pas vrai, qu'il se trompait, que tout ça n'était qu'un mensonge ! Mais Kirua le regarda d'un regard désolé. Anita se blottissait contre lui, et posait sa tête sur son épaule. Elle regarda Gon d'un regard victorieux et méprisant. Puis, juste devant lui, elle passa ses bras autour du cou de Kirua, et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Gon les regarda, fou de douleur, laissant ses larmes librement couler sur ses joues. Ça faisait mal, si mal, si horriblement mal. Il avait tout perdu, tout, il se sentait terriblement abandonné. L'amour de sa vie était là, devant lui, embrassant une fille. Ses lèvres sur lesquelles il avait plusieurs fois posées les siennes étaient à présent pour une autre. Et il ne pouvait rien dire, il ne pouvait rien faire.  
  
Enfin, leurs lèvres se détachèrent, et ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre. Il n'avait rien à faire ici. Il s'éloigna, le coeur terriblement lourd, afin de ne plus voir ça. Derrière lui, il entendait des éclats de voix, gais, joyeux.  
  
« Vous sortez ensemble ? Non !  
  
- Eh si ! En fait, on est fiancé !  
  
- Hein ? C'est vrai ? C'est super ! Et vous comptez vous marier ?  
  
- Oui, dès que nous aurons atteint notre majorité. »  
  
Gon plaqua ses deux mains sur ses oreilles. Il ne voulait plus rien entendre, il avait mal, mal. Une douleur atroce brûlait dans tout son corps. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, essayant d'étouffer cette horrible souffrance. Kirua. Son amour, sa vie, son étoile. Toute leur relation n'avait donc été que mensonges, tromperies. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimé. Il l'avait trompé en disant que son père ne voulait pas qu'il ait de relations amoureuses. Tout était faux, tout. Mais sa douleur, elle, n'en était que plus réelle. Kirua, Kirua, Kirua, KIRUA !!!!!!!  
  
Il rentra en classe, ne voulant pas se faire remarquer par son retard. Kirua parla à voix basse avec Anita toute la matinée. Et Gon resta à sa place, fixant son cahier, essayant de ne rien voir, de ne rien entendre. À midi, Gon partit manger sous le gymnase, seul. Il aperçut Kirua et Anita, assis dans l'herbe, s'amusant à se donner la becquée entre deux baisers. Il était seul, seul, terriblement seul, pour toujours.  
  
« Je t'avais bien dit que ce garçon te ferait souffrir. »  
  
Gon se retourna, et vit Zushi venir s'asseoir à ses côtés.  
  
« Laisse-moi seul.  
  
- Gon. S'il te plaît... Je ne peux pas te laisser seul, pas comme ça. Je. je ne veux pas que tu souffres. ça me fait si mal. J'aimerais savoir comment apaiser ta douleur.  
  
- C'est. Je l'aime Zushi, je l'aime, je ne pourrais plus jamais aimer quelqu'un comme je l'aime ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre.  
  
- Non, c'est vrai. Je ne peux pas comprendre. Je suis sorti avec plusieurs filles, mais je n'ai jamais été amoureux. Pas comme ça. Mais. Gon. j'aimerais tant que tu sois heureux. Je. tu es mon ami. enfin, je te considère comme mon ami. Tu. tu n'as pas voulu de mon amitié, mais. je ne veux pas que tu souffres, Gon.  
  
- Oh Zushi ! »  
  
Gon se jeta dans les bras de Zushi, et pleura, pleura. Zushi lui caressa maladroitement les cheveux. C'était au moins un soulagement de savoir qu'il y avait une personne sur laquelle il pouvait compter.  
  
« Gon. Il faut que tu l'oublies.  
  
- L'oublier ? Je ne pourrais jamais ! C'est l'amour de ma vie, jamais, jamais je ne pourrais l'oublier !  
  
- Gon, ce type est une ordure ! Il n'est pas digne de ton amour !  
  
- Non. Non ce n'est pas vrai. Il est. beau, magnifique, merveilleux. Jamais je ne rencontrerais quelqu'un comme ça, jamais plus.  
  
- Comment peux-tu dire ça après qu'il t'ait fait aussi mal ?  
  
- Ce n'est pas de sa faute.  
  
- Pas de sa faute ? Tu veux rire ? Il. Il a joué avec toi, sans penser une seule seconde à tes sentiments !  
  
- Il ne se rendait pas compte  
  
- Pourquoi lui trouves-tu sans cesse des excuses ?  
  
- Parce que je l'aime.  
  
- . »  
  
Gon essuya ses larmes, et regarda Zushi, plein de reconnaissance. Il ne devait plus pleurer. Il devait montrer à Kirua qu'il était fort. Même si c'était la dernière chose qu'il lui montrerait. Alors il parla avec Zushi, de choses et d'autres, pour cacher sa blessure et faire semblant de n'être pas trop altérer par la perte de son amour. Parfois, son regard se perdait dans l'horizon, et alors, d'une pression sur le bras ou l'épaule, Zushi le sortait de ses pensées. Lorsqu'ils partirent en classe, Gon évita soigneusement le regard de Kirua, s'accrochant à celui de Zushi comme à une bouée de sauvetage. L'après-midi se passa plutôt bien, dans le sens où Gon réussit à se maîtriser. Mais il n'y serait sans doute jamais parvenu si Zushi n'avait pas été là, lui parlant de milles choses et d'autres, lui souriant gentiment, posant sa main sur la sienne aux moments où Gon s'apprêtait à éclater en sanglots. Lorsque le lycée fut terminé, il l'accompagna jusqu'à chez lui, sans qu'il n'eut rien demandé. Gon se dit qu'il avait de la chance d'avoir un ami comme lui, et s'en voulu de l'avoir si rapidemment laissé tomber au début.  
  
Il se quittèrent devant le café que tenait Mito.  
  
« Bon ben. passe un bon week-end.  
  
- Je ne me fais pas trop d'illusions mais. j'espère que toi aussi, Gon, tu passeras un bon week-end. ou du moins, un week-end pas trop mauvais. »  
  
Zushi lui fit un petit signe de la main, et s'éloigna.  
  
« Zushi ! »  
  
L'appelé se retourna, et le regarda d'un air interrogateur.  
  
« Oui ?  
  
- Merci. Merci pour tout. Vraiment. Je suis vachement content de t'avoir rencontré.  
  
- Arrête, tu me gênes.  
  
- Je suis sincère. Tu m'as énormément aidé, merci infiniment. Si un jour, je puis t'être tile en quelque chose. »  
  
Zushi leva vers lui un regard intense, remplis d'espoir, mais il bassa rapidemment les yeux, et haussa les épaules. Il murmura quelque chose, et s'éloigna, sans se retourner. Gon le regada disparaître, et rentra chez lui.  
  
Lorsqu'elle le vit, Mito s'aperçut instantanément que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle s'excusa auprès des clients, et emmena Gon dans un coin.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Gon ?  
  
- C'est. c'est Kirua, il.  
  
- Encore ? écoute Gon, c'est ta vie, et je n'ai pas à m'en mêler, mais je trouve que ce garçon te fait quand même beaucoup trop souffrir. Tu. ce n'est pas bon pour toi. et tes études en pâtiront aussi. Je ne suis pas sûre que cette relation soit très positive.  
  
- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est terminé, bel et bien terminé.  
  
- Ah. »  
  
Mito serra dans ses bras Gon en larmes.  
  
« Ne pleure pas je t'en prie, ne pleure pas !  
  
- Mito ! »  
  
Gon se blottit dans ses bras, et pleura comme un enfant. Il se sentait si fragile, si vulnérable. Il se serra contre Mito, refusant de la lâcher, se réfugiant dans la protection de sa mère adoptive. Mais celle-ci dût bientôt se lever pour reprendre son travail. Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux, et dit :  
  
« On en parlera après dîner, d'accord ? »  
  
Gon monta dans sa chambre, et s'assit à son bureau. Il sortit ses cahiers, un à un. Il allait se plonger dans son travail pour essayer d'oublier. Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit son cahier d'anglais, un lettre s'en échappa. Il la ramassa, intrigué. L'enveloppe était blanche, sans aucune iscripton. Il l'ouvrit, intrigué, et en sortit une feuille, également blanche. L'écriture qui la recouvrait lui sauta aussitôt aux yeux. Comment. comment pouvait-il lui écrire ? C'était impossible ! Et comment la lettre avait-elle pu se retrouver dans son sac sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte ? Mais il ne réfléchit pas bien longtemps à ces questions, et déplia fébrilement la lettre pour la lire avidement.  
  
Mon amour,  
  
Je t'écris ce soir en proie à la plus terrible des confusion. Je sais que demain, je vais sans doute te faire énormément de peine, et cela me fait horriblement souffrir. J'ai l'impression de ne te causer que des malheurs depuis le début de notre relation. Pardonne-moi, Gon. Sache que j'aurais vraiment voulu être un garçon normal, avec une famille normale et pouvoir grandir avec toi et t'aimer pour toujours. Je ne pourrais pas grandir avec toi, mais sois assuré, Gon, mon amour, mon ange, que je t'aimerais toujours, et que jamais rien n'altèrera mon amour, rien, ni le temps, ni l'espace, ni mon père.  
  
Malheureusement, je ne pourrais plus te parler, plus jamais. Mon père m'a fiancé à Anita, et celle-ci m'a menacé de lui révéler notre relation si je t'adressais encore une seule fois la parole. Alors il va falloir que demain je me taise, que je détourne mon regard de toi, et que je joue les amoureux fervents auprès d'elle. J'imagine facilement le regard terriblement douloureux que tu auras en nous voyant ensemble, et cela me cause énormément de peine. C'est pourquoi je t'écris cette lettre, que je m'arrangerais pour te remettre, pour t'expliquer les raisons de mon comportement, et surtout pour t'assurer d'une chose :  
  
Gon, quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'il se passe, ne te fie jamais aux apparences, et sois toujours convaincu de la seule vérité qu'il existe en ce monde : Je t'aime. Je t'aime à la folie, d'un amour absolu, qui s'étend à l'infini. Personne d'autre n'aura jamais mon coeur, tu es l'amour de ma vie, tu es l'amour de la vie. Tu es beau, terriblement beau, et je t'aime, au delà de ta beauté, de ton corps, de ton coeur. À travers toi, c'est la vie que j'aime, toi qui me l'a apprise, toi qui m'as fait naître une seconde fois. Renaître à l'amour, renaître à la vie, renaître à toi. Nous nous retrouverons dans une autre vie, où il n'y aura personne pour s'opposer à notre amour, nous pourrons enfin nous fondre l'un dans l'autre, sans qu'il n'y ait aucune barrière entre nous. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime à en avoir le vertige, j'ai chaud, j'ai froid, je tremble et j'ai la fièvre. Je suis malade, gravement malade, tu en es la cause et tu en es le remède. Je t'aime tellement que te le dire serait encore trop faible pour t'exprimer ce que je ressens.  
  
Je vais te quitter, mon ange ; je vais te quitter, mon amour. Si j'ai un conseil à te donner, c'est : Quitte cette île. Éloigne-toi de moi. Je ne pourrais pas te rendre heureux. Pars, oublie-moi, il existe d'autres personnes qui pourront t'aimer un peu. Moi je ne t'oublierai pas. Je mourrai certainement de chagrin. Mais si ma mort peut te rendre heureux, alors je mourrai en l'étant un peu moi-même. Vis, je t'en prie, vis. Je n'en vaux pas la peine. Laisse moi me sacrifier pour que tu vives. Notre amour est dans une impasse, et nous ne pouvons pas en ressortir tous les deux indemnes. Alors vis, et garde-moi précieusement dans ton souvenir. Pour que je ne disparaisse pas complètement.  
  
Adieu, mon amour ; adieu, mon ange. Ne sois pas triste, je t'en prie, ne pleure pas, ne laisse pas les larmes creuser tes joues. Continue de vivre, sois heureux, et pense à moi de temps en temps. Sache que j'aurai aimé vivre et vieillir à tes côtés, mais puisque c'est impossible, ne regrette rien, et tourne toi vers ton avenir qui, j'en suis sûr, sera magnifique. Et ne te crois jamais seul au monde. Je veillerais toujours sur toi du fond de mon coeur et du plus haut des cieux.  
  
Je t'aime, et t'offre ma vie, mon coeur, mon corps et mon âme, pour toutes tes vies futures  
  
Kirua  
  
Gon replia la lettre, et s'aperçut qu'il pleurait. Kirua. Qu'il se sentait honteux d'avoir pu douter ainsi de l'amour de Kirua. Il était indigne d'un tel amour. Il pleura, pleura sans retenue, bouleversé par les paroles de Kirua. Kirua. Kirua. Son nom résonnait à l'intérieur de sa tête, jusqu'à l'emplir complètement. Que leur amour était douloureux ! Gon savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire, Kirua avait raison, ils ne leur restaient plus qu'une seule alternative. Seulement, il avait peur de la choisir, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas retourner ensuite en arrière. Mais il y aurait Kirua. Alors tout se passera bien. Oui, c'était la meilleure solution. Gon s'endormit, apaisé. Demain, il passera à la bijouterie.  
  
Gon s'occupa tous le week-end. Il rangea sa chambre de fond en comble, jeta tout ce qui ne lui était pas nécessaire, classa le reste très soigneusement. Mito, qui s'était peu à peu accommodée au fouillis de son neveu, n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ils ne reparlèrent pas de Kirua ensemble. Le lundi, au moment de partir pour le lycée, Gon se retourna vers sa tante, et la serra dans ses bras.  
  
« Mito, je voulais te le dire : je t'aime vraiment. Tu es une vrai mère pour moi. Je voudrais te demander pardon pour toute la tristesse que je t'ai déjà causer, et pour celle que je vais encore te causer. »  
  
Il se dégagea de son étreinte, la regarda, une dernière fois, puis sortit avant qu'elle ait pu dire un mot. Puis, d'un pas sur et résolu, il se dirigea vers Kukuru Mountain.  
  
Lazuli : Voilà. Encore un chapitre triste. Alors Mimi, tu voulais de la jalousie, en voilà ! J'ai fais un effort quand même, j'ai mis Kirua avec Anita, et j'ai rapproché Gon de Zushi. Mais j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de tout arranger à la fin. enfin, si on peut appeler ça arranger. 


	14. Epilogue

Secret de famille  
  
by Lazuli  
  
d'après « Hunter X Hunter »  
  
Epilogue  
  
Kirua se leva ce matin-là avec le coeur serré. On était lundi, et il allait revoir Gon, et il allait devoir à nouveau se retenir de lui parler, de lui sourire, de le toucher, de le regarder. Il espérait que Gon avait bien trouvé sa lettere et qu'il allait suivre son conseil, et partir d'ici, bientôt, afin qu'il puisse dépérir en paix, sans plus aucun espoir pour le tourmenter. Il se lava, s'habilla, et mangea machinalement le petit déjeuner qu'on lui avait apporté. Puis il prit son sac sur ses épaules, sortit de sa chambre, marcha jusqu'à l'aérodrome et monta dans l'avion qui l'attendait, comme tous les matins, comme toujours. Rien n'avait changé ici depuis des années, et pourtant Kirua voyait tout avec un regard neuf. Gon l'avait changé, et en si peu de temps. Cela faisait juste deux semaines qu'il était entré dans sa vie. L'avion le déposa devant la sortie de la prison, la sortie de Kukuru Mountain. Comme d'habitude. Tout le monde autour de lui agissait comme si rien n'était arrivé. Était-il possible que le monde n'est pas changé ? Que tous le monde agisse comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Que son amour ne bouleverne rien ? Il sortit dehors. Une nouvelle journée l'attendait. Une journée comme toutes les autres, pour tous les autres. Mais pour lui, cette journée était unique, irremplaçable, comme toutes ses journées depuis qu'un adorable petit brun avait fait irruption dans son coeur.  
  
Gon l'attendait devant la porte. Kirua écarquilla les yeux. N'avait- il donc pas compris ? Les caméras avaient dû le repérer. Son père serait bientôt au courant. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ?  
  
« Gon. »  
  
Mais Gon s'était jeté à son cou, et avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Chaud. Humide. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de moments privilégiés comme cela. Mais Kirua refusa de céder à l'attraction que Gon exerçait sur lui, et se détacha en douceur des lèvres de son amour.  
  
« Gon, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? C'est du suicide !  
  
- Je sais. »  
  
Kirua regarda Gon. Il avait un regard brillant, déterminé, dans lequel on ne lisait aucune peur de la mort. Alors Kirua comprit. Et il vit ce qu'il s'était caché à lui-même, ce qu'il avait refusé de voir. Ils n'avaient pas le choix. Il n'existait pas d'autre alternative. C'était le seul moyen qu'ils restent ensemble, tous les deux. Après tout, c'était ainsi que finissaitent toujours le grandes histoires d'amour, non ? Il posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur celles de Gon, dans un baiser ardent, désespéré. Un baiser d'approbation. Puis il l'entraîna à l'intérieur de la propriété des Zoldiks, et monta à nouveau dans l'avion. Avec Gon. Les domestiques furent un peu surpris du retour si soudain du fils de la famille. Mais ils avaient été dressés à obéir sans poser de questions. Gon et Kirua s'assirent dans l'avion, étroitement enlacés. Rien ne pourra plus jamais les séparer. Et ils allaient bientôt pouvoir le certifier.  
  
L'avion les déposa dans l'aérodrome. Toujours enlacés, Kirua guida Gon à travers les couloirs jusqu'à sa chambre. À cette heure-ci, ils étaient certains de ne croiser personne. Gon regarda, impressionné, la demeure où vivait Kirua, s'exclamant de ravisssement. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre de Kirua, et celui-ci ferma la porte derrière eux. Ils se retrouvaient seuls enfin. Ils s'embrassèrent encore, avec fougue. Les yeux de Gon brillaient intensément, de folie et de fièvre. Il s'écarta un peu de Kirua, et prit dans sa poche un sachet de papier, d'où il sortit une alliance. Kirua le regarda, débordant d'amour. Gon. Gon le regarda, lui sourit, lui prit la main, ôta la bague qui avait mise Anita et fit glisser son alliance à la place. Kirua le prit dans ses bras, et le serra fortement contre lui, et l'embrassa à nouveau, avec passion. Puis il ramassa la bague offerte par Anita, qui était tombée sur le sol lors de leur étreinte, et la passa, à son tour, au doigt de Gon. Ils étaient fiancés. Pas officiellement, mais ils s'étaient fiancés. Anita n'était plus entre eux-deux. Ils échangèrent un regard plein de tendresse, se prirent par la main et sortirent ensemble sur le balcon. Puis ils s'enlacèrent une fois encore, et leur baiser contenait toute l'ardeur et la détresse des séparations. Puis ils enjambèrent la rambarde, ensemble, et se maintinrent au dessus du vide, au dessus de l'immense falaise sur laquelle donnait la terrasse. Ils se regardèrent une fois encore, d'un regard d'adieu et de retrouvailles.  
  
« Tu as peur ?  
  
- Non. Tu m'as promis une seconde vie où nous serons tous les deux, sans rien entre nous, et je veux y croire.  
  
- Nous ne serons plus jamais séparés, plus jamais. Je te le promets. »  
  
Ils se sourirent à nouveau, se prirent par la main, et lâchèrent la rambarde. Alors qu'ils tombaient dans le vide, ils s'enlacèrent à nouveau le plus fortement possible, pour un dernier baiser. L'Eternité les accueillerait ensemble.  
  
/ Tu vas t'asseoir à côté de Kirua Zoldik. /  
  
/ Tout va bien, Kirua. Dors, je suis là. /  
  
/ J'aimerais devenir ton ami. /  
  
/ Ah ! Tu es là ! J'avais peur de m'être trompé de vestiaire. /  
  
/ Kirua, on mange ensemble ? /  
  
/ Je suis content de pouvoir discuter comme ça avec toi. /  
  
/ Maintenant dis-moi. qui est cette fille ? /  
  
/ Je t'attendais, Kirua. /  
  
/ Dis-moi, Kirua. Qui est Gon, pour toi ? /  
  
/ Tu n'es pas mon ami, Kirua, je t'aime, tu es tout pour moi ! /  
  
/ Kirua, tu. tu es venu ! /  
  
/ Je t'aime. /  
  
/ Je suis si contente que cela aille mieux entre vous ! /  
  
/ Oui. oui, j'ai envie de le faire avec toi. /  
  
/ Tu ne dois pas me toucher, Gon ! /  
  
/ Si c'était moi qui étais dans ta situation, est-ce que tu m'abandonnerais ? /  
  
/ Je me verrai dans l'obligation de parler à ton père de ton. 'amitié' avec Gon. /  
  
/ Je l'aime, je l'aime plus que tout, et c'est avec lui que je désire passer ma vie !!! /  
  
/ Sois assuré, Gon, mon amour, mon ange, que je t'aimerais toujours. /  
  
/ Et ne te crois jamais seul au monde. /  
  
/ Je t'aime, et t'offre ma vie, mon coeur, mon corps et mon âme, pour toutes tes vies futures /  
  
/ Tu m'as promis une seconde vie /  
  
/ Nous ne serons plus jamais séparés, plus jamais. Je te le pro. /  
  
Lazuli : Ouuuiiin !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! C'est tristeuh !!! TTTT___________TTTT Mais pourquoi est-ce que j'écris un truc pareil, moi ? Pourquoi je fais pas « Et Kirua tua son père, et il partirent ensemble dans un apys lointain, et ils furent heureux toute leur vie, et ils firent plein de lemons ? » Hein ? Dites ? Pourquoi ? Kirua : Je m'en fous, j'ai des ailes. Lazuli : Kirua ? Kirua : Oui ? Lazuli: Ta gueule. Kirua : Oui. Lazuli : Bref, j'espère en tout cas que cette histoire vous a plus. J'écrirai peut-être une petite fic sur Kurapika, mais plus tard, pour l'instant, j'en commence une suer Gundam Wing. Merci encore pour toute vos reviews ! 


End file.
